Inevitability
by Dark Hope Assassin
Summary: [COMPLETE!] The young Saiyajin Prince has to deal with being a bodyguard to the scrawny Earth Princess Bulma. She seems nothing but trouble. Yet things stand differently several years later when the princess' beauty blossoms.
1. Ch01: Guardian

**Inevitability**

Chapter One: Guardian

The ebony spikes of the Saiya-jin prince shifted back as he hurried down the halls of Frieza's spacecraft. He was planning to demand what was the meaning of this nonsense! He had been called urgently from his training as if the ship was on fire to meet with his master, Lord Frieza. He snorted at the thought and dismissed it immediately with a hard mental kick. _His master_! _Lord_! That homosexual lizard would've loved to hear those words leave his mouth. Frowning deeply once again at the images speeding through his head like a roller coaster, he furiously stepped further, knocking some of the henchmen of the creature he had grown to feel so much hatred for.

Why, you will probably ask? It is actually plainly simple. You would've felt the same way the Saiya-jin boy did if your homeland was destroyed by the filthy pawns of a being lower next to nothing that could ever be described. Vegeta despised the lizard for killing his father, his only family left and all of his people who adored him. All he could ever be proud having, gone in an instant. The mightiest race in the whole Universe, the Saiya-jins, wiped out like a dirty spot on a spacecraft's front view window. The whole race demolished, except for him - the sole survivor of the Saiya-jins. But what was the big deal being a prince with no people to rule, with no planet to live on? What was the use being of the strongest race when he could do nothing about a gay bastard playing with him like a petty little toy in his hands? He was just a bit more than a walking trophy.

Shoving the thoughts of bitter revenge for his wounded pride, the boy burst through the huge wooden double-doors of the meeting room, not caring enough to courtesy around with the guards standing on each side of the premise to lead him in.

"What is the meaning of this? I want an answer! And I want it _now!_" his mutating voice echoed eerily over the still room. The inhabitants snapped to the direction of the source of the strident sound. Seeing the angry sparks of his most odious man-whores Frieza could ever have, the blue skinned oaf Zarbon, made the prince's mouth twist into an evil smirk. If there was one thing he would always love to do, it was having that idiot extremely mad.

A forced chuckle could be heard as the lizard approached the stern positioned toy-Prince in the middle of the room. Reaching up from his floating chair to take the bold boy's chin in his palm he wasn't surprised the tiniest bit when the head of the prideful Saiya-jin jerked away from his touch. Being part of that fucker's sick twisted fantasies was not in the list of the black haired teenager's favourite activities. He would have to take a bath afterwards to disinfect himself from the loathsome Freeza-germs. The tyrant on his front let a full-hearted laugh at the brisk and sharp reaction he had received.

"You do not need to worry, boy, because you are not my target currently. I intent nothing that could do you any harm. " 'Or that's what I want you to think just yet.' He finished in his head, letting a coy grin take over his facade. Growling deep in his throat, the boy crossed his arms and glared at his tormentor yet again.

"Why have you interrupted my training! I thought I was told that nothing could—" His angry rants were cut short as the white hand of his Master was raised in a ministration, mentioning for him to shut up. Clenching his teeth and balling his fists not to attack the older… thing, he waited half-patiently for the lecture he was about to receive on "manners", as Frieza called his mindless blather whenever he got bored on playing with his lackeys and tried to get a hold of Vegeta's temper. Or more like get a rise out of it, Vegeta thought with bile rising in his throat at the mere image.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Prince Vegeta?" The title of the boy slipped by mockingly, letting the Saiya-jin notice it, earning another growl. "You should not forget who you are speaking to even if your life depends on it, or you will surely feel sorry about it."

"I beg your pardon, my Lord." Vegeta put his hand over his chest, bowing to the lizard, for if he didn't, he would really take the chance to attack him and then all he had suffered until now would be in vain. His race would've died in vain. He didn't want any of this! But he had to put up with the embarrassing role of a puppet. At least until he grew strong enough to take the challenge and avenge the Saiya-jins.

A smirk crossed the sharp features of the tyrant.

"Now that's a good boy. Zarbon, bring the girl in immediately!" He ordered before the other man bowed and stepped back to do as ordered. Girl? What was he talking a—

A small fragile figure was thrown in his feet as he raised his head from his bow. He watched it as it slightly fell up and down sharply and soft noises emitted from the ball. _Sobs_. Bitter sobs. Examining the ball further, the boy figured out it was probably the girl Frieza was talking about. Seeing a flash of marine blue tresses, the prince's anxiety grew bigger, which he wouldn't ever admit. A disgusted look took place on the lizard's face.

"How truly pathetic." He muttered and floated to the window of the spacecraft.

Meanwhile, the girl at the Saiya-jin's feet rose up and dried her face with the long sleeve of her ruined dress. Even in the condition it was, Vegeta guessed that she was no ordinary female. Frowning, he wondered if she suffered the same fate as him. But he couldn't give a damn if she did anyway. She was no concern of his.

"This is what I called you here for, boy." The man spoke with his back to the young pair. "This is Bulma Briefs, the daughter of King from the allied Empire Breifs. The old man wanted to take care of his precious little child's safety and I offered him my _kind_ help." He chuckled harshly at his own newfound mastermind abilities. "I couldn't dismiss the thought that you would be a suiting body guard to her highness, Princess Bulma." It was the boy's turn to speak his mind on the matter. It was not panic what was rising inside him and boiling like a pan of oil over the hot-plate. It was sheer anger…

"You want me to walk after this weakling earth female like some dog?" He barked out of frustration. This was not what he needed right now, taking care of a useless pathetic sniveling princess of what-was-its-name kingdom he had never heard of!

"How did you ever guess, my little Prince?"

Letting a raw roar leave his throat at his raging state, Vegeta grabbed the hand of the girl intending to release some of the tension that was building up in his body for her ruining his plans on trying to figure out a way to destroy Freeza. She acted quite boldly for the situation she had found herself in, which she probably didn't even realize yet. She slapped him hard across the face, catching him off guard, taking the chance of stomping hard on his foot. Taken aback by her reaction, the Saiya-jin Prince raised his hand about to hit her when he heard his master's sly voice again, entering his sensitive ears like slime sliding down the glassy surface of its bottle.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah. If ever one hair falls off of her gorgeous little head, you will be the one to take responsibility of it."

Great. Just _great_. That was about the last straw of this! He had had enough!

Storming out of the room, Vegeta left behind the fiery female to stand in wonder what had just happened. Frieza mentioned for Zarbon to take her away. As the doors slammed shut again with a thick resounding sound, the smirk made its way to the lizard's expression yet again.

"Oh, my dear Prince, you have no idea what I have settled you in for."

A maniacal laugh echoed in the empty room…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Vegeta had thrown quite a fit in his private chambers which resembled a cell more than anything else when he heard the door next to his slam shut. Bitter weeps followed it, as he guessed the girl crawled on the bed and decided to let her sorrow free. He thought about going in there and perhaps making her stop that goddamn noise that was soon surely going to drive him insane, but he shook the thought off as useless waste of precious and much needed energy. Taking a towel, the prince took off to the training chambers but as he passed her door something drew him to it, made him wish to go there and do something to soothe her grief. The boy growled deep in his throat but entered the room no less. If there was something his subconsciousness wanted, he could do nothing else but give in to it, or else he would have to endure this entire mental struggle for stupid topics such as this one the whole day.

When the door opened, there was a sight before his eyes that made something in him crack slightly. The fiery little princess who had not so long ago slapped him and boldly stepped on his foot, fending for herself just like a Saiya-jin would, was crying her eyes dry, probably hoping that would get her to sleep. The Saiya-jin sighed in annoyance of his own actions but approached her quietly nonetheless. She had not deserved such a fate, whatever had happened to her. He couldn't quite put his finger in it, but he could take a lucky guess her father had freely given her to the worst and most disgusting tyrant in the whole Universe.

The tiny female heard his footsteps and took a step back beside the bed and bared her white teeth at him. He stepped further, and she stepped back again, keeping a fair distance between the two.

"Who the hell are you?" She spat with venom in her high-pitched, yet stern voice.

"Did you not hear what the lizard said?" He reached out to pull her on the bed and make her go to sleep, but she wasn't about to give in that easy.

"And you will do as you were ordered?" Bulma's sapphire eyes traveled down his firm stance to land on his irritatedly waving tail behind him. Her glare returned to her innocent face as she fixed her gaze with his. "You're the Saiya-jin Ouji!" She spoke, not believing her eyes.

She always thought that the Saiya-jin Prince was the source of all the riots among Freiza's army; that a prince of such a proud race would never give in to anyone's orders, meant it for him to die because of his bold actions. And yet, here he was, running around like a lap dog whenever his master called him, doing whatever he was told to. Vegeta could see the disbelief in her eyes and growled again.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" He muttered turning around, instantly cursing the moment the thought of doing something for her crying fit popped up in his head. He could feel her features harden.

"Of course you have a choice! You could always—" He didn't want her to finish that sentence. It was enough that his consciousness constantly teased him for being weak, not being able to protect anything that was important to him, forcing him to accept nothing after the loss of his race as 'important'. He didn't need her rubbing it in how repulsing his weakness was.

"Look here, little wench, let's make this clear – I did not want to be your bodyguard. I do not ask for anything of your likes. Just who do you think you are? Look at yourself! You're a scrawny little brat not able to defend herself even to someone 'as weak' as me! Why don't you fight against Frieza's thousand-man army, huh? I would like to see you try that before you start telling me what I should and shouldn't do!" He hissed between his clenched teeth while his fists balled by his sides, shaking dangerously. The princess' cerulean eyes welled up with tears at his words. What could she say to that? He could indeed crush her neck with a simple flick of his wrist if he so much as wanted to.

Fed up with her bitchy little self, Vegeta turned around and marched for the door, slamming it shut behind himself, leaving the young princess by herself again, sprawled on the bed.

Bulma's fragile form collapsed on the velvet covered mattress. She had been so happy with her life among her mother and her father. Why did she have to leave it? Why did her dad want her to be "secure" in that lizard's filthy arms? Didn't he know what a sick twisted fuck that guy was? Or did he trust him, which was scarier? Shrugging the topic off, she decided to get some sleep before dealing with her newfound bodyguard again. She would need to straighten her nerves every time she had to meet him, she guessed.

And she didn't have an idea how right her guess was.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Here's a guide to the characters' ages: Vegeta is 14, Bulma is 9 and well, does anyone even have the slightest idea how old Frieza and Zarbon are? Because I certainly have none... _


	2. Ch02: Dear Diary

**Inevitability**

Chapter Two: "Dear Diary"

The Saiya-jin no Ouji had stormed out of the princess', whom he had to protect from nothing he could possibly imagine, new room taking his way to the training grounds. Soon, the person he would _love_ the beat the living shit out of had joined him for a little sparing match.

"How does 'his highness' feel like being a servant to a creature far weaker than himself?" Zarbon snickered as he threw punches at Vegeta, who dodged them with ease.

"Not worse than his 'bitch-ass pseudo-handsome' sparring partner who loves playing the role of a man-whore of a sick fuck." Vegeta's creativeness surprised even himself as the words rolled off his tongue as if it was the most natural thing in the world to say. Nonetheless, they earned him a kick in the gut for his boldness.

"Watch your mouth, monkey boy. I might share some of your... _effusions_ during training with Lord Frieza." Threatened him the green skinned man between clenched teeth.

"It would only be common sense since you probably share your own flesh with him." Vegeta's venom seeping words struck a nerve yet again but the man decided it would be better to strike back than beat him to a pulp again. That boy was uniquely stupid from his point of view. Sure, he was strong. But there were so many people far stronger than him. And what was even much more of an enigma to Zarbon was the fact Vegeta loved setting them all off, getting beaten to a bloody mess time and time again. Little did he know, that was what made a Saiya-jin stronger.

"Now isn't that sweet. The little princess has come to see what her royal bodyguard of a servant is doing." The spiky haired boy's head snapped at the direction of the gravitron's window. A low growl emitted from his throat. What was that fool doing out of her room?! Didn't she realize how dangerous it was for her to be around here? Well, maybe she did have to be protected from something. Mostly from herself, he sneered in his mind. "What do you say we make some show for the princess to gossip with her friends down on Earth, monkey boy?"

With the side of his eye, before he could turn around to take the whole scene in, Vegeta saw a small ki-blob form in Zarbon's palm and shoot in the direction of the now shaking princess. And then things began happening fast... Faster than he would've wanted them.

000000000000000000

Bulma had been asleep for not more than two hours when she awoke with a headache and a sour throat. She had cursed under her breath, finally seeing something good in having no one around that knew her whole life. For if they were there, they would scorn her about the "words that did not fit a princess' language". Chuckling slightly, the young royalty had made her way to something she could consider a bathroom or anything of that sort. Truth to be told, she wanted more to find that bodyguard of hers and knock some sense into him, for she was no normal servant girl! She was a princess!! And he was going to respect her, like it or not!

Turning around the many corners and going through various sliding doors, the cerulean haired gorgeous young girl had found herself lost. Not losing her coolness, however, she kept on walking. Perhaps she could have a tour around the spacecraft and she would end up where she started from?... She hoped she had such luck but didn't really think she would.

Bulma was beginning to feel the panic getting the best of her when she heard a familiar deafened voice. She came closer to the little window she was sure her guardian angel was located. Hey, that was a really nice way to put it. Although, he seemed more like a guardian devil by his flame-like styled hair and dark obsidian eyes. By the time, she had forgotten all about being mad at him for anything. All she wanted was to get back to her room, where she felt safe.

But to her utter horror, she was welcomed by a glare in the boy's eyes when they... suddenly widened. What could've possibly surprised someone like him? He looked like he had seen a ghost. Was she that ghost? Was it so surprising she was there? Or maybe he just -... She couldn't even finish her thought as she saw a small concentrated shining ball that blinded her flying at her direction.

'It's all over...' Was the only thought that managed to cross her mind as she felt the heat radiated from the door on her front. It wouldn't take more than a fragment of a second for the blast to reach her fragile shaking form behind it. It was indeed all over.

Or, it would, if Vegeta didn't have anything to say about it.

On contrast with Bulma, a million outcomes of this situation played fast in front of the boy's eyes. He didn't really know how to react, what to do. She was a little bitch; she didn't even deserve the slightest move of his pinky finger for her sake. But then again, he could lose his life if Frieza found out about his failure at the duty he had been bestowed upon with. But failure was not what he feared most. No. He had lived with worse things, dare I say sins. It was something different. Something he could not understand yet. No matter what happened afterwards, he decided that he _had_ to act. And he had to act _fast_.

Disappearing into the thin air, the Saiya-jin no Ouji reappeared next to the ki-blob. Stretching his foot up as high as he could as he kicked it as if his own life depended on it. It partially did, but that's beside the point. Before Vegeta even heard the ball hit the opposite wall he straightened his arm in front of himself, drawing his fingers close together and bending his thumb, he shouted as hard as his lungs could take, gathering all that was left in his drained body.

"_Big Bang Attack!!!_"

Zarbon was caught off-guard as the attack connected painfully with his "beautiful" face and threw him against the wall behind, making a hole in it in the process. Vegeta's position eased and his muscles relaxed. He was overworking himself yet again. A mental smirk signalized he didn't really mind it.

"This fight is over." He muttered and stamped off, leaving a green skinned alien mend his bloody nose.

Bulma, who had somewhere in the middle of the scene closed her eyes, opened them widely as she sensed no burning pain and no fried flesh. She looked to her side to just see as the prince stepped down the hall, probably to his room. And his room was right next to hers. She grinned widely and ran off after him, wanting to thank him for saving her as well. After all, she couldn't act a bitch when there was something as serious as her life being saved.

Zarbon slid down to the ground, clutching dearly for his nose to stop bleeding. He snorted.

"Kids..." He muttered angrily, pushing himself to his feet. He would have to clean himself before he did anything else.

0000000000000000000000

Vegeta was on the verge of a nerve wreck. How dare that baka insult him as to trying to kill his charge?! Did he realize that the prince would be killed too if something ever happened to her on this ship?! Furthermore, the boy was sure that was the exact reason why Zarbon was mocking the girl - because she could serve the man whore his head on a silver platter.

The prince heard echoing footsteps near him. A snort followed soon enough. So, she dare come after almost being killed?

Vegeta didn't really understand what made him so angry... Was it because she was irresponsible to come and search for him? Because, well, it was clear as a cloudless sky that she had been looking for none other than him, being so far away from her room, not knowing anyone for the exception of him on this ship. Or maybe it was the bare fact itself that she was there for him. _Him_, of all people on the ship. He hated being bothered but she couldn't know before being told, could she? And why did he despise people who wanted something from him? Was it because he got beaten every time they did? No, that couldn't be it, he was used to coughing blood. Or was he afraid of something? Affection? Attraction? Devotion

"You look deep in thought." Her voice surprised him ever so slightly as he nearly bumped into her with his next step. He growled at her boldness for crossing his way. Didn't she realize how dangerous this was to do for anyone?!

"That I think is none of your concern!" He scolded and entered his room. How did they get there so fast anyway? _They_. He sneered at the thought.

"I didn't say it was." She followed suit and still stared at him as if her life depended on it. That didn't go by unnoticed.

"Didn't your parents tell you staring s impolite?"

"Are you going to lecture me on moral too?" She snickered. Bulma was used to being lectured almost thousand times a day, being a princess who had to take over the kingdom one day and all. But being lectured by someone such as the Saiya-jin prince was... strange. She had heard rumors of him, the merciless killer, even if he was mere five years older than her. She guessed it didn't really matter how old you are if you have it in your veins. Brutality... It radiated from him. It seemed to be a part of him. Natural as it was. It was like his body heat... She shuddered at the thought of how many he had really purged.

"I'm no where near to even planning to." He muttered as he threw himself on his back on the comfy bed, staring up in the ceiling. When she didn't even move an inch to either come in or buzz off, as he would refer to it as, Vegeta gave her a blank glance.

"What do you want?" He snapped making her frown. "You plan to bug me until I say I give up? If that is it, I give up. Now get out of my room or I'll make you."

The Princess' face fell more ever so slightly.

"Actually, I did not intend to do anything of the like. In fact, all I wanted was to thank you for saving my life, pitiful as you might call it. And now I realize how wrong I was by thinking you might enjoy hearing my thanks." She hissed between her clenched teeth. Her words visibly confused the male on the bed. He soon regained his usual temper, snapping back,

"I agree to that with you. You were terribly wrong. Now take a hike, girl."

Bulma needed nothing more to be spoken. She turned on her heel and left for the door. Vegeta moved on to staring blankly at the ceiling again. Did he enjoy setting her off as much as he thought he did?

000000000000000000000000

The Princess felt so filthy. So very, very dirty. Almost... _unholy_. Not that before she was, but let's not forget what the topic was. She needed a bath. And she needed it badly.

You couldn't possibly imagine how happy she was when she found a bathroom near by. And it was right next to her room! She was surprised as to why she didn't see it there before! Finding a towel, she rushed for it before anyone else took her place. She truly _needed_ the bath. She _craved_ for it. And she wouldn't allow to be outrun by some filthy henchman.

While the royal princess enjoyed the water dripping gently down her growing and blossoming body, Vegeta found the right time to look for her. When he heard the water running he went over to her bed and noticed a little book on the pillow.

Letting his curiosity obsess him as he took the little thing in his hand and went through the pages until he noticed his name as a title of the last written thing. Vegeta couldn't help but get interested as to what she really thought of him. Diaries were really childish and girlish things. If they were meant never to be read by anyone, why make them? Why waste so much time to write your emotions into something no one will ever read?

_Dear Diary_, it read, __

_Today I wanted to find a bathroom. Unluckily for me, I didn't notice one anywhere near the room they placed me in. I already told you how much I despise this place and how I long to go back home. I really miss that servant who has a daughter baby girl Chichi. I miss my parents as well. sigh If only you knew, my dear sweet diary._

Vegeta felt his eyebrow lift further up. This girl was creeping him out...

_Anyhow, when I didn't see the bathroom, that I'm planning to invade right now, I went down the hall to search for another. I kept walking and walking and nothing!!! I can't believe it!!! How do they pee when there are no bathrooms around?! Does the fact they are warriors mean they don't have go to the toilet? Doesn't really matter... So, then, I noticed that beautiful light. I got attracted to it and then I heard his voice. Yep, my dear diary, the boy I mentioned you yesterday. Uh huh, you got it right, the one from the title of today's day. (Today's day... What's wrong with me?!) And, I went nearer and you know what happened next?! You can never guess, I bet my head on that. That idiot green-skinned freak wanted to blast me!! Darn him for his insolence! How dare he anyway?! So, I thought I was finished! Ended! Dead! Collapsed! Ruined! You got the idea.. That's when Vegeta interfered and somehow saved me. I couldn't really see because I was too **DAMN**_ (she had repeated the word a few times with her pen) _busy to feel sorry for myself! _

_Anyhow... When I wanted to say thanks, he just brushed me off like the fool he is!! How dare he?! Okay, so I'm starting to repeat myself. You should care less about what I say, shouldn't you... Even though that Vegeta guy acts so Know-it-all and High-and-Mighty, I still think -_

He couldn't see what she "still thought" about him as the diary was snatched out of his grasp by a dripping wet Bulma who had a heavy scowl on her face.

"What is it exactly that you think you are doing?!" She shrieked and hit him over the head with the little book. "This is private property! My thoughts! My private emotions!! How dare you even touch it with your filthy bloodstained fingers!? At least you could've cleaned your wounds of your fight before you touched anything in my room!!!" Her shouts grew stronger as she kept on pounding on him with the diary. The boy just chuckled.

" 'Know-it-all'... I do know many things, girl." He mocked her, enjoying as her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"You have read so much!?! _How **dare** you?!_" She smacked him again with the back of the small book.

"Though, some things I am sure you wouldn't want to hear a word about."

Her cheeks reddened even more.

"Leave." She stated. He didn't even flinch. "Please, leave." His head cocked to a side.

"Why?"

"Can't you see I have to change you fool?!!!!" She pushed him out of the room and locked the door behind him, making sure he wouldn't burst in right when she put her panties or anything like that. Not that he couldn't if he wanted, but that was beside the point yet again.

The Saiya-jin no Ouji chuckled and got back to his bed, wishing for nothing more but just to rest for a few hours.

0000000000000000000000000

There was a knock on his door about an hour later. He knew it couldn't be anyone else than the annoying wench. No one else cared enough to knock. He doubted she did as well, but the knocking was still present.

"Fuck off." He snapped. The door opened, completely unaffected by the harsh remark of the owner of the room, who now glared intensely at the marine hair-color of the Earth Princess. She waltzed in and placed a cup filled with some liquid and she was carrying lint and a towel.

"What exactly is it that you think you're doing?" His question nonetheless startled her.

"You're a mess! Look at yourself. You can't run around like that." She muttered accusingly, earning a growl and a deep frown from the fourteen-year-old beneath her.

"I do not see how this is any of your concern!"

His uncaring voice scared her. Bulma couldn't imagine how one could be so ignorant of such wounds. They weren't minor scratches, for she knew what a scratch was. She had watched the Palace's guards train often. She had seen worse than this, but... She just didn't understand this guy! He was such an enigma.

She took the towel and began brushing the blood off lightly. He pushed her off, nearly getting her to fall of the bed, but she regained balance before she landed on the cold tiled floor.

"Don't push me, idiot!! It will only get worse if you struggle!" She explained none too calmly.

"I have lived for over fourteen years without your help. Why do you think I'll need it now?!"

To answer Vegeta's question, the princess lifted his bloodied arms on his eye level.

"Look at this. Look at it. If you don't take care of it, it will leave a scar. Permanently!" His snort surprised her yet again.

"I'm used to having scars. It's normal for a warrior to have them." He was just so unbelievingly stubborn, wasn't he?

"It's normal for a warrior to admit defeat in a verbal fight when he isn't quite right and is not aware of the situation he is finding himself in." She muttered non-chantilly, continuing to brush the wounds with the towel dripping with the strange liquid the Saiya-jin prince haven't figured out what it was.

"You mean you understand the situation _I _am in more than _myself_?!" He laughed mockingly.

"Laugh all you want, but judging by the look of your limbs, you could really use some help."

Vegeta grew tired of this argument. She wasn't giving up and he still hadn't regenerated from the fight with Zarbon. He wondered if it was because of all the blood he shed, but the room began spinning slightly when the towel was clamped over his eyes, preventing him from seeing the spinning premise.

"Now, don't move a muscle except for breathing. I'll be right back."

Bossy girl, was the last thought he had before giving in to the obscurity that threatened him for hours.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ah, there we are! Another chapter done! I hope you like it as much as I like writing it. Next chapter will be up on June 15th! Whoohoo! And it will _really_ be up by that time. No swindling! Honest.

I want to thank again to the following:

Laina, Serpant Lake, RoGuE-WhItE-DrAgOn, Kataan, DBZ-fan-JESS, jill, VeryShortMidget and Penthisileia for reviewing!!! You guys really give me the strength I need to write!

Take care and until next time,

Hope-Chan


	3. Ch03: Feeling

**Inevitability**

Chapter Three: Feeling

Opening his eyelids, which felt like they weighted a ton right about now, Vegeta looked around, taking in his surroundings. Yes, he was sure it was still his own room. He frowned as he pushed himself up on his hands, rubbing his forehead. Ouch. That actually hurt!

Oh, now he remembered it all very clearly. At least, to the point where he was conscious. Taking a quick glance at himself, the Saiya-jin Prince decided that she could, after all, do at least _one_ thing properly. When he threw his feet over the edge of his bed, he was taken aback by the princess' sleeping form on the side of his bed, her head rested in over her crossed arms. A muscle on the prince's face twitched slightly upwards. She... She had stayed? The whole night? Just to see he was fine?... He shook his head dismissing the pitiful thoughts that began forming in his head as he lifted the almost lifeless body of the Earth princess in his arms. She was light as a feather to him... She couldn't be otherwise, but he could really tell she was light. What was wrong with him?! He was really beginning to sound like an idiot he never wanted to be.

The little wench in his arms, the challenge in his days recently, something that made his day different didn't really seem like a wench at all. She was so peaceful, so calm, so relaxed... She was almost angelic. _Almost_. For, Vegeta was a pure atheist, he didn't really believe in angels and was not interested in what they actually were. He only knew that this fragile creature in his arms... It seemed like everything the fiery little female tried to hide behind her flaring temper was now showing, while she was asleep. Her cute childish features made her look quite adorable. The Saiya-jin shook his head furiously. What was wrong with him, truly?! He never used that word, _adorable_. It was hilarious for him to.

Setting her on the soft bed Frieza had provided her 'room' with, the boy turned on his heel, still wondering what was happening to him as he pushed the handle.

00000000000000000000000000000

Days passed by our beloved regals and no one seemed to take count of them anymore. The days turned into weeks, the weeks turned to months. The arrogant Saiya-jin prince had avoided the Princess' presence as if she was worse than plague, much to her delight, or so she thought in the beginning. But never had he deserted her when she had to saunter around the spacecraft. He took his duty as a guard to royalty as if it was the thing that would decide his whole future. And, well, it actually partially did, if he failed, but he was nowhere even near to considering failure as an option in his charge.

Bulma was still unbelievingly mad at him because of the accident with her diary, her 'most sacred thing' as she called it when he dropped by to leave her dinner just yesterday. Maybe that was the reason why he avoided her; because he felt guilty, she thought as she was swinging her feet back and forth on the edge of her velvet-covered bed.

At first, the princess was happy beyond belief that she finally had some peace and solitude. But, as the weeks passed, she began feeling so depressed. There wasn't a living soul for her to talk to, let alone doing something together with. It was unusual and _bad_ for someone her age to be depressed. She had a whole adulthood ahead to be depressed, she didn't want to start at the fragile age of nine! It was simply driving her nuts. The deafening silence, the stillness of the room... She thought she was going to die there; no water, no food, no friends, no relatives, no _nothing!_

Of course, she was over-looking the fact Vegeta brought her food three times a day, the bathroom was connected to her room and... Well, that's all since the diminutive conservations she shared with the prideful warrior, daring to call himself a bodyguard of hers, couldn't really be considered such.

Bulma couldn't believe herself. She had never experienced loneliness in her life and now... She felt like she was in the middle of a desert; that she was trapped behind see-through walls, hitting her fists hard against them, screaming for someone to come, to aid her shattering childhood dreams and hopes. Yet there was no one sending as much as a mere glance at her dying form, no one wanted to give her a hand to pull her out of this obscure pit called loneliness.

The girl didn't want to feel so alone; she wanted to talk to someone, anyone at all. She was even up to starting a conservation with Zarbon and his ugly companion Dodoria but she dismissed the insane thought. She wouldn't speak a word with those spineless monsters even if they were the last men in the Universe!

The princess was so desperate in her need of attention that she thought about her home so blinded with sorrow every passing day. She often thought of taking one of the emergency space pods to go back to her homeland, ignorant of what the possible outcome could be after her bold action. She craved for her father's pleasant compliments on her great looks and her mother's loving embrace; about her tutor's words of praise to her genius and about her favorite garden just below the balcony of her private chambers. Oh, how she needed the sweet comfort of the garden now. To know that her parents were close to her, that they'd protect her no matter what.

Protect. The first name she could currently associate to this verb with was the Saiya-jin prince's.

Vegeta. Oh, how many times had she already tried to begin a conservation with the proud male. She had not even once succeeded. To her long, stretched questions he responded with short, quiet and even one-syllable words, generally 'yes' and 'no'. But right now, she didn't care how he retorted. She just needed someone to listen to her. If there was one thing the girl was absolutely sure in was that the prince would always listen to her, even though they weren't quite considered 'friends'. They weren't even close to being friends. Yet, she respected him and she deeply hoped he did too.

Another bizarre thing to Bulma was having nightmares. She had never had nightmares in her whole existence and now not even one night passed that she had a peaceful slumber.

And one of these nights she couldn't take it any longer. She decided to act upon it and act upon it _now_.

"Vegeta?" It came out more as a question than a statement as she meant it when her eyes roamed around the dark room. The marine haired girl wasn't even sure if her companion was back from his daily training, although she could swear she heard the water running in the bathroom not so long ago.

"What?" He snapped back at her, alarming her his presence on the bed. She smiled in the dim room and walked over to him, sitting on the floor next to her bed, feeling his cold gaze over her features despite the obscurity of the premise. How could he see her anyway?

"I had a bad dream." She stated sincerely and burrowed her face in the pillow she had brought with her.

"I do too and I can do nothing for you. Now get out of my room, I have to sleep." She heard some rustling and she supposed he had shifted on the bed so his back was facing her. Well, too bad, she thought, she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"If you have nightmares, why do you sleep?" Her question was quiet and soft. As if trying to ease the pain that the nightmares caused. His frown wasn't evident to her, but Bulma could imagine how he had reacted to her words.

"Since when are you so worried about me?" He snapped again as he craned his neck to look at her. When she didn't respond he growled and lit the lamp over his bed. The girl's face was still fixed in an expectant facade. He sighed and placed his back against the bed board.

"Even if you have nightmares, you _have_ to sleep." He explained so uncharacteristically calm for himself. "Otherwise you will begin to diminish until you reach the pit of your... exhaustion." He paused when he thought about a fitting word.

"But... If you can't have a peaceful sleep, you will feel like a rag in the morning." Vegeta quirked an eyebrow. Since when did she know such a things, a princess like herself would never understand what a real nightmare is. Like the ones he was having. He slapped himself mentally for bringing that topic up in his mind.

"Your body has to regenerate during your sleep. You can't just stop sleeping because of being afraid of your dreams. That is simply the stupidest thing to be afraid of." His onyx gaze glared at her in a scolding way. She looked away and sat on the edge of his bed with a sigh.

"But... I'm so scared." Bulma hugged her pillow close of her chest and again burrowed her head in its fluffiness. Vegeta sighed. This was going to take longer than he imagined. And he had to be at the training chambers at exactly five o'clock in the morning this day. The princess' sudden shriek made him jump lightly and glare at her yet again.

"W-w-what is this _thing?_!" She was in absolute shock not to note that she had already seen the Saiya-jin's furry tail before. He snorted and observed just what his tail thought it was doing. The princess inched away and it continued to snake around her hand in a... _comforting manner?!_ He snatched it away and shifted on his other side before she could get the hint.

"That's my tail, you idiot." He snapped and looked accusingly at the 'thing' in question. It continued to waver around the air slightly. The princess giggled and began smoothing the fluffiness of the tail. Vegeta felt that his throat was nearly vibrating by the tickling purr that fought for release of his mouth. He squashed it and pushed the girl back.

"Don't touch it, don't _ever_ touch it!" He hissed between his clenched teeth.

"Why were you so surprised to see it was over me? Isn't it yours?" Bulma had dismissed his warning as if it was just a child's play, and to her it maybe was, but the prince glared yet again at her.

"Not that it is any of your concern," he began accusingly, "but I still have to learn how to control it." A giggle escaped the girl's lips again as she looked at the furry attachment to the boy's figure shift swiftly in the thin air.

"You seem to have forgotten your little pathetic problems." He muttered as she continued to follow his tail's movements with her eyes when they shifted to him and narrowed. What happened next he would have never thought she would even dare do.

"You're such a jerk, Vegeta!" She sat on her knees and slumped the pillow over his head, giggling in the process. It didn't take the Saiya-jin long to regenerate from the shock and push the girl off of himself, only to have her sitting on his stomach looking down at him with her characteristic childish naivety. Yet, the teenage prince wouldn't like the thoughts that threatened to plague his head unleash further.

"Did loneliness turn you into what you are?" Her question was unexpected and it took him time to register that she even spoke.

"What does it mean to you?" Bulma sighed.

"You won't even talk to me, let alone do something with me. I don't want to sink into sadness. I don't want to be of those kids that have to grow up faster than they should." She explained as she crawled off of her bodyguard, much to his delight.

"You have already turned into one." He muttered, gaining her attention yet again, urging him to continue. "Being royalty means being mature from the day you can understand what people tell you. You have to learn manners, how you should walk, and talk, even how you should _breathe_ properly so the 'public' doesn't take a wrong hint. Your life isn't yours anymore. It is your kingdom's."

"Has your father told you that?" The marine haired girl asked interestedly.

"No." He stated simply, making her sigh. She sure hoped they weren't beginning the 'yes' and 'no' conservation.

"Your mother?" She decided to play along if that was what he wanted from her.

"No."

"Your uncle?"

"I have no relatives." Vegeta's stern voice retorted before she could continue with her guesses. His face was now in the darkness so she couldn't even see the expression he was making. Otherwise, she would have noted the zoned out facade he had. He was thinking yet again of his home, his people, and the ones he respected - his father. Even though his father had dismissed his mother a long time ago because 'she was spoiling him', Vegeta still respected the old fool. They never had a father-son relationship. Their was more like a emperor-prince's bond.

"Did you love your mom?" Her question was soft and yet he heard it quite clearly. When he turned around he noticed that she had crawled with her arms over his chest. The saiya-jin growled and pushed her off.

"I don't remember my mother." He answered sincerely. Why did he continue this senseless conservation anyway? He needed some sleep!

"Did you grieve for her?" Her interrogation was beginning to annoy him.

"None of your business, I think." He snapped at her and she smiled sadly.

"So you did..." Vegeta opened his mouth to comment when the girl continued. "I miss my mom and dad dearly too. I have never been alone my whole life. I don't want to be. I was used to attention. I thought it was granted since I was royalty. That I could do whatever I wanted without being scold by anyone, just because I am royalty. I never had nightmares. And now, it all comes crashing down upon me. I'm far away from my parents, my friends, my maids, my clothes, and my homework even... And I can do nothing about it because it was not someone else, but my father who sent me here!" She looked away, sorrow reading clearly in her eyes.

The prince couldn't do anything. He had never found himself in such situation before. But he was not even expected to do much. The tiny female snaked her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just like home..." She muttered as sleep took over her slowly.

The Saiya-jin prince held a breath when his heart skipped a beat. What was happening to him?! Why was this girl's closeness doing this to him? He hoped it was because of stupid puberty hormones. Yes, it was definitely stupid hormones. He glanced at the clock next to the bed. Well, he had some time to rest before having to be in line with the other soldiers, or more like, toys Frieza had to instruct for the purging mission that was going to a few days away from now.

The boy didn't feel when he fell asleep and on of his arms covered the fragile figure beside him, placing his head over hers. If he ever saw himself from a side-viewer's place, he would've said she was slowly but seemingly changing him. The evidence of this was his first dreamless night for the last few years...

0000000000000000000000000000

Ah, now wasn't that just so sweet? And sorry for getting the chapter out earlier, but I found time to write now. '' So.... Whaddya think?

Oh, and don't worry, of course they'll grow up. But they have to at least learn to stand each other now, so they could... Okay, I won't spoil later chapters. I was planning on making this the last 'childhood' chapter, but I had to separate the other part. This just seemed a perfect place to end it. So, please review and tell me what you think about it. I need your support you guys!!

Alright, all of you are aware of the fact I _never_ put an Author's Note in the beginning of a chapter. But I couldn't stop myself now. I was like "Oh my God.... Oh my god!!! They have all reviewed!!!" I had to take a grip on the lil' glass table that the computer is placed not to have a heart attack or something. You guys almost got me, _me_, of all people, Ms. I'm The Ice Queen And Nothing Can Get To Me, me, nearly into tears of joy!!! I do admit I sometimes cry over stupid things, but never of joy. And you all nearly managed to do it!! :)))))) You have no idea what your great support means to me. It really melt my heart. Seriously... I couldn't help but write the next chapter right now. I am aware that maybe some of you won't want to read it right now, but I just had to take it up! Since it is ready anyway. ;)

I love you guys. I love you so much. So very, very much.


	4. Ch04: Would you Say Goodbye?

**Inevitability**

Chapter Four: Would You Say Good-bye?

The next day, the princess had awoken in her own room and the strangest fact was that she was carefully covered with her satin blankets. A smile stretched the girl's lips creating a beautiful curve. It was seriously turning into a habit of his bringing her back to her room. Not that she minded, not at all.

This day, when she least expected, just while she was beginning to get along with her spiky-haired bodyguard, as they say, good things don't last.

When the marine haired princess entered Vegeta's room to ask him if there was anything she could do to repay the concern, that he would probably never admit while he was still breathing, he had shown to her these few months they knew each other, she found him stuffing his battle clothes in a bag. Bulma felt the remains of her shattering heart tear completely into tiny shreds, as if it was a useless treaty with a race they were in war with.

"Where are you going?" The princess' voice came out harsher than she had meant it to, but as long as it collected the boy's attention, which it did, she could care less. His head jerked up when her voice announced the end of his still sanctuary. For his own sake, Vegeta continued to pack his things as if she hadn't spoken a word. But that she did, and his attitude did nothing else than enrage her further. It made her so mad that she could swear the blood beneath her flesh was at a boiling point.

"Where. Are. You. Going?!" She repeated her question, emphasizing on each word for more effect. She would have admired her bitchy demeanor if she wasn't too busy scolding a Saiya-jin. Her sparking azure eyes dared him to give her a proper answer before she would start to screech her lungs off or she'd be damned if she let him slip so easily.

"Away." The male's voice continued to be as stern as ever as his back still faced her. Which, not to mention, engaged her even more.

"That much I can see." Her tone was cold and distant. It hid broken hopes inside it, but she wasn't going to let him have the pleasure to know how much it had wounded her that he was "running" away from her, her presence...

"Why are you asking then?" That was just the last straw. She didn't know what was up his ass, but Bulma wasn't the type to let such behavior slip like that.

"You know goddamn well what I am talking about, you -"

"I am assigned on a purging mission by the Lord himself. I will be taking off in a few minutes and I will be returning when I am finished with my job. Any questions?!" Vegeta snapped, making her mouth gape open at the information that he had served her. She could barely believe her ears.

"And you do whatever this monster orders you to?!" She screeched, stomping her foot on the ground. "Will you kiss his ass if he orders you to?!"

"I think we already had this kind of conservation and what I do, or who I serve, or _why _I serve them is none of your business, I believe. You were an order as well. I didn't see you complaining about that the last month!"

Bulma continued to throw daggers with her poisonous gaze.

"That's different!" He laughed hoarsely at her statement. Bulma was beginning to really turn into an annoying fact the more she preserved.

"What about _me_, huh?" Her squeal made him quirk a questioning brow.

"What _about_ you?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You are supposed to be my bodyguard the last time I checked! I do not recall -"

"Ah, yes, I forgot to mention that I have been ... removed from my duties as a bodyguard of yours until the mission is successfully completed." Forgot to mention?! _Forgot to mention!!?_

"Why?" Her sudden change from a dangerous fervor that could set you on fire to a good puppy-dog made him do a back flip himself.

"I have been assigned -" The girl's brows narrowed again.

"I _heard_ what you said, baka, I'm asking why is that!" The word from her own planet had a meaning he didn't know which enraged his own temper ever so slightly.

"I told you everything you need to know! Now get out of my way. I don't want to be punished for being late because the likes of _you!_" The spiky-haired boy brushed her off sharply and slammed the door shut. But it was too late. Realization had hit her over the head like a brick already.

She was alone. She had always been. Despite his sudden mood swings from the asshole that he was to the quiet pet dog, she had never had him as a friend. And she would probably never do. The princess was all alone in a sea of killers, murderers, rapists and monsters. All alone. No matter if he was a friend or not, he had been here, giving her peace that she could at least sleep with, no matter if her dreams were nightmares or not. Yet, he had deserted her. Just like her parents, her friends, and her maids.

The girl stood her place and looked at the closed door. She had to be strong. She had to take a grip on herself. Yet, she didn't realize how badly she had lost her sanity this day...

00000000000000000000000000

**Six weeks later....**

The spiky-haired prince laced his fingers between his untamed mane as he got out of the space pod he had grown to detest with every fiber on his body for it was the most comfortless pod he had ever known.

"We did quite a good job, my prince." The huge bald man behind him recalled memories of the screaming and begging aliens, who would do anything to save their loved ones from the reckless duo. The splattering blood, the maddening cries of pain...!

"I always do a good jobs in anything I do, Nappa. Now get out of my sight before I send you to where those pathetic fools are for you are too ugly to even consider me staying in your company for more than a few minutes!" He snapped and took off to his chambers, leaving a bowing stuttering giant behind his back.

For such a little amount of time, the Saiya-jin Prince exceeded any standards for achieving power in a short time limit. He was now twice stronger than he was when the pod left the mother ship and his pride had visibly swelled. If he knew how it would be crushed later...

0000000000000000000000000

The young warrior relaxed against the soft covering of his bed. He hadn't relaxed like that in what seemed like an eternity to him. He needed some peace. As much as he enjoyed purging useless planets it was slightly tiring. His head sunk further into the pillow but he didn't have time to take the pleasure of it as the door slammed open.

"You have purged Chara-sei?! You have purged _Chara-sei?!_" The annoying voice of the nightmare that actually walked and lived reached his sensitive ears. He growled and didn't even honor her with his gaze.

"They were my friends, you bastard!" She threw her shoe at him and he easily dodged it, but the action startled the boy to no end. Never had she been so bold as to attack him openly physically, nonetheless. She knew just as well as he did that if he countered, she wouldn't live long enough to see the next star. Yet, he didn't even intend to do such a thing. He just observed the princess' nerve wreck.

"How could you kill all those defenseless people?! How. Could. You?!" She threw her other shoe, a glass she found on the table near her and an object she heard Vegeta refer to as 'a scouter' on each word that she had emphasized. Neither of all objects reached its destination, but it helped her calm her nerves throwing things at him.

"They probably didn't even know what hit them!" She hissed and looked at him with rage blazing in her cerulean orbs. "Luckily for them, they will never know that the person that killed them, if you could even be considered one, was even more pathetic than them all together amplified a few times!!" She had reached the harbor of the prince's shaking patience. The boy jumped out of his bed and pinned her to the nearest wall, sinking his fingers painfully in her shoulders.

"Look at me." He hissed as he took her chin in his roughen hand, making her face his eyes. The endless pools that radiated hatred. They were more than enough to drive anyone crazy just by observing them a few minutes in absolute silence. The hurt and pain of the past evident, the twisted present and the doomed future swirling in them like a whirlpool.

"Look at me and tell me - are these the eyes of someone who enjoys being a slave? Are these the eyes of someone who would do anything to please his master and nothing else? _Are they?!_" For a small amount of time, his voice had become colder, harsher than before. The hollow volume he had reached sent shivers of fear down the back of the princess' petite form.

"Look at me princess. Do you even understand this feeling? Do you understand hatred?" He hissed close to her ear. "How could you understand something you have never encountered your whole life? Of course you do not understand. Your life was and will be, after your dear father thinks things are settled in his kingdom, all roses, sweets and problem free life. No matter if you are the best in what you do, you will always be your people's favorite princess. No matter how hard you fuck up, they will still love you. How could they not adore such a creature as you? Innocent, soon to turn into a beautiful flower..." His hand followed her jaw line and his face stretched into a disgusted expression.

"No matter if you are doing well, no matter if there are people better than you, you will still be the best. Just because you are royalty. Just because they can't say anything to a princess' whim to be the best, with no effort nonetheless." Bulma's whole being shook. She had indeed been told she was a genius by her father, her friends, her maids, and her tutors... But was it really because she was smart? Or was it of what this imbecile was now saying? Could it really be true?

"No matter how much you suck at something... You will still be the best. Just because you are a heiress." He whispered in her ear. She had enough. She didn't want to listen anymore. His voice was stabbing her sanity to death. She pushed him away from her and fled to her room, nearly bursting in tears in the process. Vegeta remained silent as he strode to his bed and rested again. He closed his eyes, wondering what of the things she said triggered him to upset her so much. Not that he really cared if she would cry her eyes dry because of his comments.

000000000000000000000000

"Lord, a word has been sent from the Briefs Kingdom that the rebellion has been repressed. The royal family wished their daughter back. How should I reply them, your highness?" A messenger bowed low to Frieza as he said what was his job. The lizard's blood-freezing chuckle sent shivers down the man's spine.

"So, the king settled the matters with my spies? Well then, I shall return his beloved gem right away." He commented to no one practically. "Send the pitiful king my regards and tell him his princess is on her way home."

"Yes, sire, right away, sire." The man said and hurried out of the room before his Lord decided to entertain himself with his death or further more, his death torture.

"Just like I like them to be - dogs to the power I hold in my hands." The monster's horrible laugh reverberated on the walls.

"Why did you have that infant of a princess on the spacecraft, Lord? Of what use could she possibly be to such a powerful creature as yourself, almighty one?" Zarbon asked as he stepped closer to Frieza's floating chair.

"Trying to lace your stupidity with flattery again, Zarbon?" Before the puppet to the tyrant could defend himself the lizard continued. "I do not blame you, my idiot. For my plans are carefully made and might not be obvious to uninformed eyes." His chuckle yet again engulfed the premise.

"I beg your excuse for my ignorance, Lord, but just what is your purpose?" It was as if this was the question Frieza had expected all life long to be asked when a coy sly grin stretched his rouged lips.

"Why, my simple Zarbon, it is quite obvious." The lizard shifted more comfortably in his seat. "The monkey boy is weak. He had always been weak. Making him be that brat of a heiress' bodyguard would be inevitable for him not to grow attached to her, because of the weakling that he is. It's simply inevitable."

"But, what use is that to you, sire?" Frieza was beginning to ponder why exactly had he made this fool his right hand man.

"_Because_, you simple-minded worm, I would be able to steal the last thing that would mean something to him! Now go and fetch that brat and get her in one of those pods. We don't want our dear king Briefs to reach the limits of his tranquility." Zarbon bowed and left. The blood colored eyes of the lizard stared out of the window to the thousands of stars out there. Just like a child's mind - full of endless hopes, waiting to be conquered.

"Pure inevitability."

000000000000000000000000

Vegeta was still mad at the girl for no particular reason since he was the one that had offended her mere minutes ago and still, he turned his back to face the door in case she decided to bug him some more.

If he only knew that the next morning when he would open the door he would find a completely empty room and a bed that hadn't even been slept in, only to have Zarbon tell him later about her dismissal.

Oh, Vegeta.... If you knew, would you have said good-bye?... Or maybe "Until next time"?........

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there you have it, folks! Another chapter is up. Hooray, next chapter they won't be kids anymore. Oh, and the posting of the next chapter isn't quite clear yet. I have to study for my exams and... Well... All that can really make me write just like this time is your great support. Thank you all so much once again! I love you all so!! You know who You are.


	5. Ch05: Obsession

**Inevitability**

Chapter Five: Obsession

The princess had safely returned home. There were no flaws during her trip with the space pod, neither were there with her escort home. Yet, her parents sensed something flaw in her. Something, that probably ate on her soul, tearing her up inside. What was the cause of something like that to happen? How could it? Why was their precious daughter changed? Or maybe it was just their imagination? Were these foolish hallucinations? They hoped they were.

But they knew they weren't.

000000000000000000000000000

A few months had passed by. To that point, Princess Bulma had ordered the palace's servants to collect as many libraries as they could. You will say: 'How can they _collect_ libraries?! They are made, not collected.' Well, you will be half-right. For Bulma gave them one huge room with shelves wherever you turn to look. These shelves were to be filled with books, collected from the allies of Earth, from deceased sages. She had released her servants from the boundaries of fastidiousness, for she wanted them to take any book they were offered.

The teal haired princess was now looking proudly at the filled shelves, not even bothering to acknowledge the presence of either her mother or her father approaching her. That was, of course, up until a hand was placed on her shoulder, making her face her parental unit.

"Bulma..." Her father began. "I do understand that you would want to be smart, that you would want to be a wise queen of your people... But isn't that a little too much?" His sapphire eyes bore into her being, searching her soul for answers. For an answer as to why and what had triggered her to become so utterly... _obsessed_ with knowledge.

The young princess shook the hand of her father off and smirked at him in an unlikely for herself manner. Her smirk could probably rival Vegeta's. She cringed in her mind at the mention of that idiot's name. She never even got to say good-bye... But he wouldn't want to listen to her even if she tried, she tried to convince herself.

"Well, father, if you think _this_ is madness, what will you say when I spend countless hours in this library, my sanctuary?" Her eyes traveled lovingly over the wooden barriers between the books. The princess had asked the best cabinetmakers do the wood work of the shelves. Not to mention, she could hardly find herself caring when her maid told her that she should work only with the royal servants. The sapphire eyed royalty could care less if someone with a blood of a family tree of loyal to the palace in centuries worker did the work, or just a mere subject from the outskirts of the capital. All that mattered to her was the grace she wanted her library to possess.

Grace. Beauty. The Princess had grown to understand those words as well, and to treasure everyone and everything that beget them, or possessed them.

She was too deep in thought to note her father's so obvious frown.

"Bulma, you are a heiress. You shouldn't be spending your time with-"

"And how _should_ I spend my time, father? Instead of listening to tutors trying to teach me something I already know, I could be learning new things that might help me with taking over the kingdom years from now. Can't you let me have at least this entertainment since I'm a princess and not _allowed_ to set a foot out of the palace?!" She hissed between her teeth. With a defeated sigh, her father retreated to his quarters. He needed to get used to the idea that his daughter had fiery temperament.

But if she was like this at the age of ten, what was she going to be in puberty? He barely let himself to imagine...

00000000000000000000000000000

**Eight years later...**

A lavender haired teenager with a beautiful white dress that teased the tiled floor with its length walked none too feminine down the huge hall with her fists balled by her sides. Guards turned their heads around to look at their princess, who had been enraged by someone or something. It was quite a sight to see for her flame temper was not to be teased. Otherwise, the consequences wouldn't be pleasant ones.

Her nailed fingers pushed the double-doors to her father's throne room rather roughly and her eye brows furrowed instantly.

"What is the meaning of this father?! I have been informed just mere minutes ago that we were expecting guests! Is that true?! And if it isn't, what the Hell was that shaking?!"

The princess' voice had grown more feminine with the years and yet, it was still very annoying when she screeched. By this time, the King was afraid that it would never become different. Although, the aging man was doing his best not to give her reasons to screech. It was obvious that this time he had crossed the line.

"My child, I thought you were at your lab. I didn't want to disturb your work that you cherish and defend so much."

The princess' forehead wrinkled in thought. It was true what he said. She would probably scream her lungs off at the servant that dare interfere in her work. The poor fools probably thought of her as a monster rather than as a princess. Bulma always hated when someone interrupted her lab work or her reading when she was at her library, which had quite grown since she was ten.

"I believe that you have sent for our guests not just today, father." She spoke with respect, yet her eyes said different. They were sparking with fury. Fury the King couldn't understand.

"Yes, my dear, we have alarmed the kingdom and our allies that we are in need for some tacticians." Her mother said, making the girl's head snap at her direction, revealing her creased delicate eye brow.

"Tacticians?" She repeated, trying not to imagine who they could've sent if their Lord had his finger in this.

"Yes. The rebellions have grown quite vicious nowadays. What could've made all those people so violent is an enigma to me. All that I am aware of is that we need more people to set these riots down." The princess sighed in defeat.

"And finally someone answered our call for help." The blond woman said, smiling sweetly at her child. "Lord Frieza himself is paying a visit to us." Bulma's heart froze. If Frieza was coming... Did that mean.......

The doors burst open and both King and Queen jolted from their thrones, acknowledge the presence of their High Lord. A cold chuckle reverberated in the room as the lavender haired girl spun on her heel when her fears were confirmed.

"Briefs, my dear king!" The feminine voice of the Lizard resounded as the man in question bowed his head. "Long time, no see." The sickening manner in which that idiot talked to her father almost made her vomit. But her attention was no aimed at him. It had been drawn by the handsome figure by his side.

A man, taller than Frieza more than a foot more, had his arms crossed over his well sculpted chest. He had a muscular mass that any body builder could envy but in the same time he wasn't one of those who are only a bag of muscles. He had a handsome face and a sharp jaw line. His eyes were piercing onyx ones and were currently roaming over the whole place, scanning as if someone was to attack him right then and there. His hair was in a flame like style and matching the color of his eyes. There was no doubt, it was him.

"I can see that you have indeed brought your best warrior along." King Briefs smiled meekly at the young man in his front, whose eyes shot at him when referred to.

"Yes, indeed." Frieza threw a glance at his puppet when both their eyes jolted to the princess, who had now stepped to her father's side.

The youth's dead eyes shifted. Had he not been so sure he was awake, he would've thought that it was an angel. Like the ones you have in your dreams. The creature had a god-like body. He recognized those deep cerulean eyes once he saw them. It was his charge, the girl he had to take care of on his master's mother ship eight years ago. Yet, she wasn't the scrawny brat she used to be. The princess had turned quite into a woman already. The top of her dress was filled by the delicate forms of her breasts, her body had created womanly curves and her lips were full in a beautiful natural pink color. The marine locks he remembered were now replaced by gorgeous lavender tresses. Her whole aura was cherubic, making his heart almost skip a beat.

"Father," the girl leant on her king's shoulder in a rash whisper, "I do understand why Lord Frieza is here," She wanted to vomit because of those two words, "but why does _he_ have to be here?!" Her father gave her a confused look.

"We have called for a tactician, dear, not for Lord Frieza." Bulma felt her heart shatter. No. It couldn't be. It had to be a lie. The lizard smacked the man by his side's back and he didn't do as much as even flinch.

"Well, here he is, Briefs. My best warrior." The homo tyrant gave a sly grin to the angelic creature in front of him, which threw him a distressed glance. "Take good care of my boy, Briefs. For if one hair falls off from his pretty head, you will pay dearly for it." The king's face paled visibly. Vegeta didn't bother to remove his soul scaring eyes from the Princess' petite form.

"I'm just joking!" Frieza burst in laughter and both King and Queen relaxed, neither feeling the tense rising between the heated glances the Prince and the Princess were exchanging.

"I'll be off now, king. Take indeed care of the boy and don't let him crawl on your nerves." Frieza made Vegeta glare at him as the lizard turned on his heel to the door. "My servants are waiting for me now, so... Toddles." He chuckled and the slamming of the doors announced his dismissal. The sapphire eyes of the ruler shifted to Vegeta's frowning form.

"Well, my boy, I suppose we should find you a comfortable chamber to spend your time when not asked in battle." The ebony head tilted downward in a nod as the king lead his new commander to his future room. Bulma huffed and marched for her library. She needed to read something to calm her nerves.

If she only knew that the room of the nightmare from her past was right next to hers, she'd have probably stayed in her sacred place for a week or so.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, it could've been better, but I think it's just enough for a introducing chapter of their present roles. So, whaddya think?! :) Please review to tell me and ideas are always welcomed! Even though I have most of this planned out, but I'd love to use your ideas too. Of course, I will give you your credits for it. By the way, Joelie the Messenger of Death, I'm thinking of adding your idea! I even know where!! When we get near to that point, I'll tell ya.

I'm sorry for any mistakes that might be encountered in the chapter, but my Word is really being a total bitch to me and I don't really use it.

Okay, love ya lots. Gotta love the Yahoo for the spell check as well, lol. Thanks for your support and attention! -Yours sincerely, Hope-Chan


	6. Ch06: Trace of Blood

Thanks again for the wonderful feedback, you guys!!! Thank you to all, who join us now. Thanks to those who have been with me from the beginning! Thanks to those, who have joined us as the chapters keep on moving but have reviewed all of them! Thank you!!! Thank you all! :)

Let's step further to the fic itself. Oh.. Someone asked: Why does she hate him so much? Okay, I won't give you any spoilers! LoL. So you'll just figure out in next chapters, okay? :)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****

****

**Inevitability**

Chapter Six: Trace of Blood

The lavender haired youth looked lazily around her library. She had read most of those books and still, the idea of reading them again wasn't that much of a bad one. But currently what she needed was not a book. It was something to punch the lights out of. Something to pour her anger out on. And she knew just the right place to do it.

Looking around for stalkers, which weren't rare nowadays, for the princess' beauty was more famous than Elvis himself. Anyone would love to watch her. Not that she blamed them. God, she was a freaking Goddess! When not spotting any stalkers, Bulma took off her dress and found some training shorts and a white tank top in the drawer under her desk. She just hated the ways her black ones got drenched in her sweat.

The regal looked around the long corridor and ran as fast as her feet could get her before anyone would see her and report to her father. The poor man was still absolutely unaware of the fact that his daughter had been attending martial arts with her elite guard friend, Goku, and his brother, Radditz.

Goku was an absolute sweet boy. The strangest fact was that he was five years younger than Bulma herself and he was just magnificent at martial arts. He had been really short for the past few years, but he was beginning to get taller every month now. By the time, he was just a head shorter than her. And the princess was not _that_ short.

Radditz, on the other hand, was kind of a cold, I'm-just-doing-my-job type of a guard. Though, when the Princess and his brother begged him to 'play' with them, he could never resist to those puppy dog eyes they made.

Radditz and Goku were two of her best friends in the world. She would sacrifice everything and anything for them, just as she was sure they would for her. Goku had grown up together with the Princess and his brother and father. When she had been old enough to walk around without no doubts about getting lost, the lavender haired girl had learnt that the boys' mother had deceased a long time ago, because of some illness, or so she was informed by Bardock, the commander of Briefs' Kingdom's Army and father to Radditz and Goku.

When she neared the training grounds, Bulma got that feeling of excitement that she had every time before entering the gravity machine, that her father had invented specially for his friend, Bardock and his sons, for the ordinary army would never be able to withstand such pressure. The girl sighed dreamily and was merely a few steps away from her goal when she heard her father's voice nearing. The King was actually having a turn around the corner. He seemed to be explaining something to someone. Bulma cringed and hid behind the corner behind herself, glaring at her parental unit.

"I think this would be a good training for both of you, don't you think?" Bulma caught a faint glimpse of dark ebony flame-like hair. She frowned and pushed herself back. What was her father doing with Radditz and Vegeta? Oh, no, he was kidding!!!

Vegeta's grunt startled Radditz.

"We'll see about that." A wicked grin crossed the older youth's face and Radditz glared back with his narrowed obsidian eyes. There was something strangely familiar about this guy... If he just knew what it was...

A servant ran to the king's side. "My Lord, you shouldn't leave the throne room! You are needed in the committee, they are going to discuss how the finances for the repairing of the casualties by the riots will be sorted." The King rolled his eyes. There they go again with those boring meetings. Sure he was old and wasn't really fit for excitement, but you have to get those little moments life offers you, don't you? Well, probably this just wasn't one of them. With a defeated sigh the King retreated, patting both boys' shoulders.

"I'll take the enjoyment of your fight some other time. Duty calls." Just in this moment, for even the smallest amount of time, the King sounded like an ordinary man with ordinary activities. Radditz smirked at his Lord and bowed.

The door to the gravity machine was already opened and Vegeta had stepped in, when a frowning Radditz followed him. How bold this guy was!

"Are we going to spar or should I let you try to kill me with your mind controlling powers you seem to possess by the way you're glaring at me?" The man's gruff voice brought the long haired teen out of his trance. He shook his head and took his fighting stance, as so did Vegeta.

Bulma ran for the window of the machine only to collide with another intruder. They both fell back, gripping their heads, trying to aid the rising pain. Cerulean eyes locked with onyx ones of the boy she had grown to love like a baby brother.

"Goku!" she spoke in a harsh whisper. "What are you doing here?!" The boy laughed sheepishly.

"I can ask the same thing you, my Princess." Ah, those foolish arguments always began this way...

Vegeta hesitated for a moment, looking at Radditz' leg and then jumped at him, throwing a testing punch, which was caught easily. Yet, the next kick obviously was totally unexpected for the Prince's foe for it came to painful contact with his cheek and threw him against the door of the gravity machine.

Both Bulma and Goku jumped when a body hit the window in front of them. The girl threw a side glance just to see how Radditz was gone. She and Goku nodded at each other and decided to stop fighting and look at the show the two boys were putting up for them.

(A/N: I'm not good at describing fights. No, really, I totally suck at that. That's why I'll skip it a little.) Vegeta had already taken advantage of the situation, trying to block Radditz' way around himself, yet the other fighter seemed to be faster than him as he disappeared from his place leaving Vegeta's fist to make a recess in the wall behind.

The Prince growled lowly and was soon welcomed by Radditz' kick in the back, sending him flat against the wall. He wanted to play rough, huh?

The fight grew more vicious with each passing second, with each punch and kick. It was only reasonable for the blasts to come in handy as well, they too, growing with each passing. They both put quite a fight, now didn't they. But Vegeta's superiority was far obvious to both side-viewers. Goku balled his fists as his brother got more and more beat up, unable to really do any damage anymore. The boy had to stop this madness!

The door to the gravity machine opened and Goku flew in, charging at Vegeta, who caught the boy off-guard when he did a back flip, letting the smaller warrior stop dead in his tracks. Goku realized the switch of roles as Vegeta's breath tickled his ear.

"Gotcha." Goku swallowed hard only to have his chest smashed against the wall and then thrown to the ground by his neck. The Saiya-jin's hand stretched over the lying boy preparing a blast.

"STOP!!!!" A feminine voice ceased any activity that was held in the gravity room, gaining all males' attention. She stomped over to where Goku was and dusted him off as she stood him up. After she was done, she threw an evil glare at Vegeta and helped Radditz up.

"Are you okay, Radditz?" She asked worriedly. Her concern earned her a nervous chuckle, choked by what she guessed was blood in his throat.

"Yeah, I let him take some advantage. After all, he _is_ a guest of my King." Bulma's frown deepened.

"You should go to the rejuvenation tanks. You look truly awful, Radditz!" She scorned him and glared at the one responsible for her friend's pain. Vegeta's uncaring onyx eyes bore into her once again.

The Saiya-jin prince couldn't help but notice the unlikely for a princess outfit and the well-sculpted stomach muscles she had formed. It wasn't ugly muscular, but you could say she had her figure straight in line.

Vegeta didn't look much better himself. He had a visible problem with his arm, for it was bleeding heavily and his cheek was torn. There were also minor wounds to his whole body but he could care less. The stench of blood set his senses on fire. He thirsted for more. To pour more. To see it oozing from his enemy's agonizing body.

Bulma had long since given up on trying to make him suffer with her malicious sparking glance. She had resumed her ministrations to help Radditz' condition. Neither noticed when the Saiya-jin left the machine.

"Are you sure you have nothing broken?" Goku asked as he massaged his neck. It would make a bruise!!

"Yeah. I'm pretty much sure he was going easy on me." The elder teen's eyes narrowed in thought. "I have the strangest feeling that I have encountered our guest somewhere before..."

Well, they would probably never find out, Bulma deduced as she helped Goku's brother limp over to the med wing.

0000000000000000000000000

Vegeta supported himself by the wall and continued to walk down the wall, leaving a blood line on the white wall and a crimson trace at his feet. He growled as the pain in his shoulder joint didn't cease. With a swift move he hit it in the wall. Letting out not even a gasp, his eyes clenched tightly as the immense pain increased for a moment and then it began decelerating fast.

Goddamn that idiot! How did he manage to move his arm out of its joint? That he would probably never know. Perhaps it was because of the obvious Saiya-jin blood that flowed in his veins, which the tail, that the guard was failing to hide, was an evidence for.

Deciding against any kind of thought, the Prince limped over to his new room, needing some time to relax. Maybe that would help his wounds heal. Otherwise... Well, he'd have to figure out what his plan B was after he took some rest. This idiocy was blinding his vision already.

0000000000000000000000000

Bulma was back from the medical wing a few hours after. She was talking and laughing with Radditz and his brother just like any other day. Except for the fact she was incredibly mad at that idiot Vegeta for doing this to her friend. She would give him a piece of her mind. In fact, that was what she had decided. She'd do that, yes, but after she took a shower. All this worrying made her sweat. And she hated to feel all wet and stinky.

When she neared her room she found Chichi, another friend of hers, a maid in the palace, cleaning up the floor in front of the room next to hers.

"What's up, Chi?" She asked full-heartedly, receiving a worried glimpse in the dark eyes of her long-time friend.

"My princess, I am worried about the King's guest." Bulma frowned at the realization that his room was right next to hers. She would have a word with her father about this later. "I have seen him coming down the hall a few hours ago. He was bleeding heavily and by the looks of his sheets, it doesn't even plan on stopping." Her shaking hands revealed the once pure white satin covers now all in a crimson shade. Bulma bit her lower lip.

"He'll be fine, Chichi, don't worry, he's a tough bastard. He doesn't give up that easily." She nodded at the smaller girl assuringly.

"If that's what you say, my lady..." Chichi got back to her work as Bulma released a sigh. She stretched her hand of the door knob when she noticed a trace on her right, in the direction for the entrance of the palace. A trace of blood.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sooooooooo! :) Whaddya think?! Why isn't Veggie's bleeding stopping?! Is there something wrong with him? What if he dies from blood all the blood he had shed? Oh, no! -giggle- Well, you'll have to tell me what you think so I can tell you that in the next chapter. -wink, wink, nudge, nudge-

I do really update really fast now don't I? And don't worry, this will probably be my chapter for a while. This time really. LoL. Of course, if you don't think otherwise and don't want another one. LoL.

Thanks for all your wonderful support you guys! I really, really, really love you all so much! :)) And HURRAY! No more school for me!!! Yaaay! :))) Now I have to only get those fucking exams done and I'm a free girl for two whole fucking months!!! -evil grin- Don't mind my cursing... I don't do that usually. LoL. Anyway... THANKS AGAIN! :)


	7. Ch07: Loathing and Deliverance

**Inevitability**

Chapter Seven: Loathing and Deliverance

Bulma didn't know what to do. She didn't want to help that imbecile. Not even the slightest. How could she trust, or do anything for someone that did something horrible to her, or any of her friends!? She couldn't and wouldn't allow that. But somehow, she knew she had to. After all, it seemed that her father needed that thick headed idiot. And if it was Vegeta he needed, Vegeta he would get. The girl smiled. Now you know why she was the stubborn girl she was. With such father no one would have a choice.

You will probably be startled by the way Bulma despised the Saiya-jin prince. Thou will wonder, why that attitude? Wasn't he the one that took care of her when she was scared the most and when she was in urgent need for someone to help her? Wasn't he the one that stretched his arm at her to take? Wasn't he the one that offered that much needed aid for her breaking little heart? If you think so, then you are wrong.

For he had not even once wanted willingly to accept her, never had he shared a proper conversation with her. Not once had he wanted to hold her during her nerve wrecks. Not once had he showed he was at least affected by her heart shattering feelings. But she supposed that was just the way he was... And that was not the only reason she despised him... For her friend, Chichi, had shared an awful knowledge with the young princess when she was at the age of thirteen...

"My Lady, shouldn't you be at your quarters? Aren't your parents waiting for you to have dinner served?" A man with a short blonde hair bowed at her as he passed by her. She smiled briefly and retorted politely,

"I deeply doubt that if my parents are hungry my missing would be of any obstacle for their hunger." Her smile melted as the man continued down the hall way with the tray of food on his palm.

The teenage princess pushed a lavender strand out of her sight. The trace of blood was still evident in her feet, making her conscience bug the life out of her. Finally, the regal's good nature took over her flame temperament as she followed the trace to what would be a soul scattering experience...

0000000000000000000000

"Set the plan in motion."

"Yes, commander." A sly grin stretched on the man's face as the words left his full lips. He would have some fun with his new... _task._

0000000000000000000000

The future queen traveled down the corridors of the palace she had grown up in and shared beautiful childhood memories with. A smile twitched her lips as she remembered all the times she and the Son brothers had chased each other around those corridors, only to have guards scorning them for their insolence. Or at least, they scorned Radditz and his baby brother, always making Bulma snicker wickedly. But she didn't slip so lightly herself at dinner when her parents discussed her demeanor during the day.

Ah, those sweet memories. That was all they were now, memories. For when she had grown up, after coming back from Frieza's ship, Bulma had realized how valuable her life was. She realized just then and there that she had to cherish every breath. That was why she didn't resist to her wishes, nor the habits that were threatening to invade her character, most of them not really pleasant ones. Not to her parents, anyway.

The future queen giggled when she heard herself in her mind. She sounded like an old hag that had a few more days to live and not like a beautiful flower that currently blossomed in its whole beauty. For that was what she was - simply beautiful and flawless. Sometimes she wondered why was she so favored by the gods. She had been endowed with a petite curved body, a seduction to any reasonable man, irresistible to any person's roaming eyes, be it female or male, be it because of admiration or envy. Many women envied her because of her grace and she was quite aware of that, which made her even more arrogant at times.

The youth didn't sense the presence of the dark figure behind herself before his arms wrapped themselves around her waist and form, making her scream in surprise. The aura that radiated from this creature was unknown to Bulma. She couldn't rip herself out of the grasp, which made her even more scared. And what absolutely horrified was the man's pressed trembling in anticipation body. That nearly made her vomit her insides out. The bare idea of losing her innocence to someone that craved for nothing more than her body sickened her.

His distasteful arms wouldn't let go of her as he tried to capture her head in the palm of his hand as well. She struggled and finally got her composure back, stomping on his foot. She had trained, like I believe I mentioned earlier, and she would've never thought her training would come in handy. At least not like _this._

When the hold was loosened, the girl turned around and threw a punch right into that red skinned freak's jaw, having it sink numbly in it. The man stumbled backwards and with a final blow to ensure her safe disappearing, Bulma kicked the idiot where the sun doesn't shine and ran for it. And when I say she ran for it, I really mean she did.

Her footsteps echoed eerily in the empty hall. The lavender haired girl felt her heart quicken its pace when other, heavier footsteps, interfered as well. How could he recover from such a hit so fast?! Wasn't that a "sensitive" area?!

As corny as it seemed to her, the only way was to hide in one of the thousands of rooms that she passed while running. She shut one behind herself and turned the lights off. She wasn't sure what room it was, or why the lights had been on, but she had bigger chances in the dark. The princess hid behind the door and clamped her hands over her mouth, trying to ease her rapid breathing. Under other circumstances, she wouldn't have been so tired about such a run. It was a piece of cake for her. But when stalkers were involved all the might she had was of no use to her.

And she had that strange feeling that this was no ordinary stalker. She was also sure that he was _not_ an earthling.

When he passed by the door with rapid speed and the cerulean eyes relaxed in the darkness. Whew, that was a close one. Her feet were slammed by the door and the idiot had grabbed her dress by the collar, making a few seams loosen.

"I thought I lost you, my darling!" The strange colored alien breathed out sarcastically making the princess stand on her feet, glaring right in her eyes when their noses were almost touching. If they did, Bulma would probably fail to stop her internal juices to escape the caves of her stomach through her heated dry throat.

When she thought he was going to do something to her, which she wasn't quite anticipating, his grip released on her as something else dragged his attention. He growled and muttered something of the sort 'I'll come back later' or so when his white locks of hair fluttered behind him as the door fell closed. The girl sighed and pushed herself to her feet. Well, that did it.

She switched the lights back on to look around to actually see what room she had found herself in when she noticed the glowing blue aura around the reason of her rescuing.

There he stood, the one behind most of her thoughts. He was standing boldly his ground, but soon he shook and he had to lean on the nearest wall for support as his legs nearly gave out. His skin had lost its tan coloring and his whole being looked utterly... _anemic_. He collapsed against his support and slid to the ground, leaving a trace of his blood on the wall.

'He still has left?!' Bulma didn't realize how totally egoistic and awful her thought sounded, until it made its way to her mind. She swallowed hard and kneeled down next to her savior.

Vegeta's eyes were closed. He didn't want her to see the dazed expression in them. He was sure she could read him by the look of his eyes. She had a strange appearance about herself that just whispered to his sleeping soul that she could perhaps make it stir. The now lavender haired minx had once almost managed to do it, as much as he would never admit it to anyone. He would not let such a mistake occur ever again. The pain he felt deadened any other thoughts that would like to cross his agonizing mind, making his eyes clench tightly shut as a trickle of blood made its way to his closed lid.

The rash princess deduced that her old acquaintance looked rather pathetic like this. No, he looked utterly and absolutely pathetic. And even in his distressed state, he wouldn't let the pain take over his expression. She couldn't help herself but smile and stretch her fingers to brush off the small amount of blood that threatened to get in his eye.

"Why?" The question seemed to plague her now that she couldn't tear her eyes away from his suffering form. "Why have you helped me now? Why did you do that to Chichi's home planet?! Why did you do those horrible things?!" She sounded like a child that refused to believe that its puppy had died when it first encounters such a term as _death_. She wanted what her friend had said to be a lie. She wanted to believe it now. But as much as her wishes were burning her being, the realization that they were impossible couldn't leave her in peace.

The young man's head lifted and titled against the wall. He opened his shady eyes to stare at the ceiling. White. Pure white. Was it true that there was a tunnel when you are almost dead? Was it true that you saw light in the end of this tunnel and that was when all your problems left you? If there really was, would he ever be able to deserve to see this light? Because of all those people who he had purged, because of the same girl the princess was speaking of.

"I had to do my job." The Saiya-jin announced sternly as Bulma's eyes narrowed at his lying form.

"Do your job?! Killing all those innocent people is what you actually call a _job_?!" She couldn't believe her ears. She had to be hearing things. She actually thought he said it was his job!!!!

"I didn't have a choice." Those words seemed to be universal when it was about monsters who had to destroy things. These words seemed to be 'perfect' reasoning behind their evil deeds. And he continued to be as calm as ever and that was what set her off the most.

"Didn't have a choice?!" The princess' voice was now shaking. "How could you even _say_ such thing?! I thought you were the _Prince_ of the _almighty_ Saiya-jin race, the _strongest_ in the whole Universe!!!" Her shrieks were burying in his head like daggers. His ears had grown sensitive to any noise. Yet, he just felt he deserved that. Her shriek... It reminded him of those millions of women and children, running from the invading warriors that have arrived to serve the planet's apocalypse.

"I _am_. But that doesn't mean a thing to-"

"Oh, it doesn't?!" She cut in furiously, her eye brows furrowing ever further. "But it does matter when you hold that high and mighty attitude of yours, now doesn't it?!" Her hiss reached his ears painfully closed and his dark eyes snapped in her direction, startling her a little.

"Do you think I have enjoyed this?!" He pushed her back against what seemed like a sink right behind her. "Do you honestly think a thirteen year old boy would enjoy hearing screams and cries of people he had never even heard of? People, that had never done anything to him?! Do you honestly think a person at such a fragile age can even think about what he is doing?! Would you, _you_, pick to have your own life ended because of such a trivial reason?" Bulma opened her mouth to speak, but wasn't given a chance to. "Do you honestly think a thirteen year old can be a ruthless killer at that age when he had recently lost everything in his life, even his own identity along the lines?! _Do you think I enjoyed it?!_" His voice was hoarse and as much as he tried to hide it... it was shaking. Shaking with rage, frustration, and confusion and even... _Regret?!_

In this moment the sapphire eyes of the female stood still on the Saiya-jin's expression. Right then, he seemed to be the same little boy he had been back then. He seemed to be just as confused and lost as he was back then. She felt a lump rising in her throat.

'It's not his fault.' She tried to assure herself not really convincingly. '_It was not his fault!_' Her mind shouted back at her senses.

She had never thought about it from that angle... In fact, all that mattered to her was Chichi's feelings... The pain of losing her whole planet at such a young age. It had traumatized her for life, the lavender haired scientist had deduced. She would never forget the bitter tears the raven haired maid shed while telling her princess her life story.

In fact, Chichi was a princess herself. Or at least, she was, until she had become a threat to Frieza and his growing Empire of reckless monsters. One day, the lizard had unleashed his dogs at them. And what Chichi remembered most clearly was the vision of the flame haired boy that had given her mother the final blow. And then all had fallen black for her. She never knew how she managed to get out of that deadly situation, nor did she care as long as she was alive. But what was the worth? All that mattered to her now was her cerulean eyed friend and her royal family, which gave her and her father a place to stay, somewhere they could feel helpful.

Bulma shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking over the past. She tore the rest of her dress' bottom, tightening it over the prince's wounds. The young man was taken aback by her sudden change in mood. In one moment she was screaming and bitching at him and now she was aiding his wounds! What an enigma that woman was, indeed.

"You could've killed him." Strangely, and irritatingly, Vegeta understood immediately who 'he' was. "But you didn't." He shifted his gaze away as another cold wave washed over him. "My question is, why?" Her teasing marine eyes dared him to answer. Or they would have, if he was looking at her.

"You ask too many questions, woman." She ignored the remark and sighed.

"These don't look like fresh wounds." She stated only to receive a disbelieving grunt.

"That's because they don't." Her cerulean orbs bore in his face. "I bleed because my body is tired. I have been on missions for years now. I have not even rested for a moment in a while..." He trailed off, opening his lids lightly only to have them closed again when the light stung them.

And what followed he would've never believed even if the best fortune teller in the Universe predicted. The woman lifted him by his arm and placed it over her shoulder as if he was a bag of potatoes. She moved out of the room, supporting herself by her other arm placed on the wall. His one half opened eye stared at her struggling form as his weight probably wasn't really light on her. Though, she was doing some training on her own which was pretty obvious by the beautiful curves of her stomach, mostly.

"Get away from me." He muttered and pushed her away, trying to regain his composure. He hadn't been well these last few hours. Had it been because all the blood he had lost? Was it because of the numbness of his limbs? He did not know for sure, but one thing he knew was the Prince would take no help from any one. He needed not a single soul. He would be fine by himself. His back slammed hard against the thick wall on his side and a groan emitted from his throat. Bulma rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist before he could slide to the ground like he did earlier again.

"Just stop it!!! Can't you see you can't get to your room all alone?!" She screamed in his ear for effect, but it did nothing more than damage him further. 'Serves you right!' she huffed in her mind, but deep down she knew she would never really mean it. The lavender haired princess could only curse herself for being so trusting that she thought everyone, even the most emotionless people such as Vegeta himself, had a soul, wounded and sensitive side of them they would never want to show or admit they had.

"I'm fine!" He roared and pushed her away again, nearly collapsing face-forward on the floor. She noticed they were right in front of her room. Somehow, maybe she had ran in circles when that asshole had chased her. And now there they were.

"I know you are." She smiled at him, making him confused yet again for a segment of the second before he shook it off and crawled to the door frame, and after it relaxing his mended wounded body in the new satin sheets that Chichi had probably changed after she had cleaned up the floor. Bulma smiled and switched the light off, exiting to her own room.

The idea continued to race in her mind wildly...

_It wasn't his fault!_ It laughed happily... She was such a child at times, but right now, she didn't really care...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Well, there you have it folks! Some B/V moments and exactly why Bulma despised his so much. I am sorry for Vegeta's out of character-ness, but it only seemed right since his wounds were serious and the pain clouded his mind. Or at least it would have. Don't worry, all characters back in line in the next chapter!

I think about getting some quality time to write the next chapter. -wink, wink- After all, I have truly _never_ updated a fanfic so fast! It's a freaking miracle I tell you. -wink, wink- And that's only because all of you are so kind to me!

Stay tuned to find out what her parents think about the 'attack' Bulma had! Love you always and forever!

Yours sincerely,

Hope-Chan


	8. Ch08: Guardian

**Inevitability**

Chapter Eight: Guardian

The same night, Bulma had gone to bed without having any kind of food enter her mouth. After all the blood she had witnessed she could hardly imagine herself on a table, eating various of beautiful plates she wouldn't even enjoy since she could almost feel the metallic taste in her mouth.

The girl undressed and put on a silky night gown and threw herself on her queen-sized bed, snuggling under the soft blue velvet covers.

Looking up at the high circular ceiling above her, Bulma could almost feel her whole being relax. She had been tense the whole day and she couldn't even get the training she wanted to. The lavender haired girl's thoughts suddenly drifted off to where Radditz was. She had know he had a crush on her for a year now, but she never really told him about her knowledge. It was better this way, since she only could imagine him and his little brother like two brothers of her own. She never really liked Radditz more than that. For her it was more of a brotherly love... Not the woman-man relationship. It just seemed wrong with her.

A moan reached her ears. She didn't know where it came from but she could take a guess. She groaned and threw her feet over the edge of the bed in an irritated manner. When would she get some time for her freaking self, damn that!? She had been over the palace the whole day, and now she was nearly raped by someone she couldn't even recall meeting her whole life. She had to put up with that asshole's fucking attitude and now he was torturing her with his more than strange wounds.

Why did she even bother, you will ask? Well, it was simple, yet again. He had saved her. Uniquely to her, he had pushed that red skinned guy away, in a way she couldn't really understand and probably never would. What scared her more was the fact she had frozen when that guy nearly took her, or broke her neck, or whatever he wanted to do and was so goddamn close to it. It scared her that her power, her spirits have drained off.

The princess assumed that it was because her way of life in the past few years. Ever since she was back from Frieza's spacecraft, which mainly meant she was free from a certain neighboring prince's attitude, she thought she had fun to read all these books, to become smarter, to reach her goal. Namely, being better than him, in at least one aspect. She had picked on fighting to improve her fighting skills so she wouldn't feel so vulnerable in his presence. It just set her off to see the dominance that shone in his eyes whenever she had looked at them before.

Yes, she had been a child back then. Yes, it was childish of her to try to compete with a ruthless killer, more or less, that was what he was. But she had no idea how deep his last words to her had struck her. Here he had been, a boy she never before met, only heard a few rumors of before. There he had stood, pinning her to the wall, thinking he knew everything about her and the way the people around her behaved. And the worst part was he actually did, for not a word he said had been false. It just set her off, upset her deeply, made her heart weep.

Ever since that day, Bulma had become a living corpse. She ate, she read, she walked, she talked, she smiled, she yelled, she cried, she fought, but nothing brought her any kind of gratitude. Nothing. For she had no pleasant memories to hold on to anymore. All of her achievements when she was little, all of them false, she believed. All of them just an illusion to keep the young princess' fragile ego at bay. But they had not even realized how hard it had shattered once the truth was told in her eyes.

Sighing irritated, Bulma forced herself off of the bed to the room of her savior. She wasn't sure she really felt grateful for his deed. No, don't get this wrong, she was thankful that she hadn't been taken forcefully, but being saved from someone that was probably worse than the hulk that had attacked her... It didn't feel right, you know...

Cracking the door to his room open, she saw how the moon light gently stroked the sides of his face, making him glow in a strange aura. The expression the princess had shifted into a light frown. She had been worrying. And for whom? It was not possible, she tried to make herself not give a damn, for he was the one that took away her real innocence, her childhood innocence, her ignorance. She had grown up faster than anyone else.

And then there was the story of Chichi and the tragic loss of her mother... An year after Bulma's arrival on Earth, things began screwing up greatly. Bulma was glad no one could hear her thoughts for they would probably scorn her again. She was glad she was going to be an adult soon and she would have another thing to shut their mouths up with. Chichi's mother had always been the one maid she trusted always with everything - her personal problems, her thoughts, her longings and she had even told the dark haired woman why she was so obsessed with the library her father was making for her now, since she was "too little to handle such an organization". The cerulean eyed girl still remembered how the woman had laughed genuinely at her comments on Vegeta's behavior to her. Her laughter sounded like gentle music tones, stroking one's soul in a way nothing else possibly could.

Chichi's mom had been the most wonderful person Bulma had ever met. For the exception of her parents, of course, but they were that, her parents. They _had_ to be the nicest people to her in the whole wide world, but not too easy on her, like they were. But she was getting off the topic. Chichi's mother was always cheerful, always so... so friendly to everyone. Not once had she turned anyone down. And then... Then she just died out of some illness there was no cure for at this time. Bulma had closed up on everyone from that day on. She did not even want to speak with her parents about anything. She did not want to even meet their eyes, or see their forms roaming happily through the castle. No, don't get it wrong, Chichi's mother had been a friend to them as well, a very good friend at that. She had been with them since the day the had been married, since the day her father, who had been a prince of Earth previously, had been crowned as a King. But they seemed to not take it as hard as she did and that made her blood boil. A strange feeling of loathing had risen in her. She didn't want it to, but the feeling told her that they were betraying her trust, the memory of her by just being happy.

And that was when a new maid had come in the castle. She had replaced the deceased woman, which pretty much set her off beyond belief. How could her parents replace their faithful servant so fast?! How _dare_ they?! But then, the, at the moment, teal haired girl had seen the raven haired kid cry, she'd known she had a hard life too. Probably harder than she could ever imagine. She got interested in her past and then the girl opened up on her, explaining her that the deceased maid was her mother. Ever since then, Bulma shared the same connection with the daughter that she shared with the mother. But to her, she had never told her biggest secret. Something she had grown strangely afraid of to share, something she felt embarrassed about - her obsession. But the princess knew ChiChi was a smart girl, much to her dismay, like her mother the regal missed so dearly.

Bulma shook her lavender haired head. She should stop doing that, really. He said it and he meant it, that she knew. He said he didn't need nor want her help and she knew he was right. But maybe something forced her to just be there, know if he was in pain of some sort or anything like that. She had been deep in thought for the last few minutes, but now she heard it again. A low growl. Just like the ones he liked so much to emit. But when her face snapped in his direction, he seemed peaceful. More than he had ever seemed. Not a trace of pain on his features. Shaking her head yet again, the earth princess made her way out of the room. She must be hearing things.

But then another moan disturbed her closed lids when she had placed herself on her bed again. And then it hit her. It wasn't from around her. The sound came from within her, within her mind. What the hell was happening here? She ran to her ex-bodyguard and closed the door behind herself. That was when she saw the sweat covering his brows and the slight twitching of the sides of his strong lined jaw. He had a nightmare.

If it was so, then why was she the one hearing his pain, feeling it in the depth of her head?! What was going on here?! She heard a shriek in her mind, a child's shriek of pain. She closed her lids tightly, clutching to her ears, knowing it wouldn't achieve anything for the yells came from inside, but she couldn't stop and couldn't even think. The pain. The suffering. She felt it. Ever fiber of her body did. It was as if she was the one that was experiencing them. The whip's hits... No. It wasn't a whip. It was a tail. A long white strong tail. A _lizard's tail_.

And then, just like it had appeared, the pain and suffering disappeared. Bulma didn't know for how long she had just been standing on the bed, watching as the little drops of sweat trickled down the sides of his handsome face as it hadn't relaxed, but the voice had ceased to scream in her mind. Strange as it was, she stood up by the bed and brushed his head dry with the back of her palm. She frowned at her groundless sudden change in mood to him and went back to her room. She would have to deal with her stupid thoughts in the morning. Right now, all she needed was some sleep. And a peaceful sleep it was going to be.

00000000000000000000000000

Not only had the princess grown in height these few years. She had also grown in heart and in mind. Not to mention how her temper had grown. She was really not the right person to begin an argument with, at least not if you want to have all of your teeth in place by the end of it. The lavender haired woman was famous for she was the most fiery princess the Earth has ever had, and probably would ever have. But, let's set this aside, for no one knows what destiny may serve them.

Well, anyway, because of her character, no one in the Palace, or on the planet, and not even the allies of Earth, dared to stand up against her. At least not for stupid things like the one the princess had decided on the next day.

"Princess, you can't just do that! Your parents need you to be around them! You are soon going to grow up and fly away from the nest they had built for these years. Can't you at least be with them for a little while longer?" Radditz was chasing after the princess as she was forcing his brother to take her desk to the room neighboring hers, which currently belonged to a certain sleeping Saiya-jin Prince. Goku was not quite content with what his friend was ordering him to do and he was pouting up at her. Bulma rolled her eyes as the words of the bigger brother finally registered in her brain, for she was too busy thinking of a way to blackmail Goku to deliver the desk to the room quietly.

"Radditz, I'm not in the mood to have some moral lectures right now. And I will take none of the likes of you either. The only ones that may lecture me about such things are my parents and my parents _only_." She emphasized, glaring at his stern obsidian eyes for more effect. These eyes reminded her of... She huffed and pushed Goku. "And as for you." The young heiress shifted her glare to her smaller friend. "You better do what I say you should, or I'll let you have no sweets out of the kitchen for months!"

The pout of the boy turned into a challenging frown. "You wouldn't do that." Her cold laugh made his blood freeze.

"Oh, wouldn't I? Just watch me." The princess couldn't continue spitting playful threats at her long-time friend when a girl came to her side and was looking really distressed. Bulma's delicate eye brow rose.

"What is it?" She asked politely the child as she bowed in respect to her.

"My lady... Your parents require your presence. They say they have to speak with you." Bulma's face stiffened and curled into a disgusted expression when she threw a glance at Radditz, who had that I-told-you look. She waved her hand in the air, dismissing the girl with her next words.

"Tell them I'm busy and I'll busy for the rest of the week." She found with utter anticipation that Goku had did what she was trying to make him do for the past five minutes and she grinned wildly. "And let someone dare interfere in my job or the 'commander's' rest, and you will have to bear my wrath!" It sounded worse than it actually was going to be, or so she said, and the servant bowed again as she left the princess' almost heavenly presence. _Almost_, for she was far too furious for a balanced angel, or a pure hearted goddess. Her temper conquered her beautiful appearance and made her even more tempting than anything else one could ever see. Not one person who had seen her walk, heard her talk, would not admire her for what she showed to be. And that was what bothered her the most. Most people didn't really want to know her. They wanted to know what she would show them. She sighed tiredly at her racing thoughts. She was going to get a headache from all the thinking she did all the time.

The accusing glance didn't go unseen by the tired princess. She was groggy from the almost sleepless night she had. She wasn't hot and she wasn't cold. She wasn't even worried, or so she had managed to convince herself. But something didn't give her the peace she needed to drift off to dream land.

"Princess, I think -" Yet, she didn't let him finish.

"_I _think you should keep your thoughts and opinions to yourself about now, Radditz." The female snapped haughtily and glared at him. Who did he think he was for trying to lecture her?! _Again!_ "I'll be right here if anyone needs me _urgently_. And do not disturb my work. I will say it not one more time and you better do what I say. I have grown stronger than you can imagine." She hissed and closed the door lightly behind herself. For some odd and none-understanding reason, she was afraid she might wake the sleeping man on the bed up. And that was something the princess did not want at the moment. Just another presence in the room was fine.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Goku looked up questioningly at his King. The man had been in thought ever since the girl he had sent to retrieve the princess had come back with his daughter's snappy remark and not very pleasing information she will be spending the week taking care of his new commander and her work. He had been told this boy had even brought her desk in there. She had required not the be disturbed unless urgent need for. And her attitude didn't uphold him, not in the least.

"Dear, maybe it would be good to discuss this when the handsome boy is awake and listening too?" The Queen asked him in hope not to have her husband's pacing form around the room when the servants were dismissed. Goku looked expectantly at the King and what he was about to say. Instead, a huge grin was plastered on his aging features as he muttered,

"Why, what a great idea, my Queen."

0000000000000000000000000000000

A week had passed by unnoticeable. As said, Bulma hadn't left the room at all. There was a bathroom near by and she used it for water and for the bathroom that it was. Chichi brought her food every day, in the morning, lunch and dinner and all she did was reading, doing some calculations for her newest toy and stealing a glance every once in a while at the evenly breathing form of the man on the comfy bed.

By the end of the week, Bulma had been totally into her work that she didn't see when the Prince's closed lids opened sharply and scanned their surroundings. The penetrating onyx orbs observed as the fragile female form on his left clutched a paper in between her fingers and threw it angrily behind herself to the pile that was formed there with the same looking papers as the last one. His eyes were dragger almost forcefully at the odd coloring of her tresses. Lavender. Beautiful lavender. It eased one's sight as it fell upon her gorgeous waist long lavender hair. The question slipped out of his lips before he could get a grip on it.

"Why is your hair lavender? It was marine before when I remember it."

She didn't even bother to throw him a glance. She continued scribbling something on the next page of paper with an intense glint in her eyes, or what he could see from his place beneath the covers.

"I don't really know. It changed when I made my eleventh year. It seemed strange at first, but then I found myself liking that color better. I don't have the slightest idea why it was blue in the first place though..." The young princess trailed off letting her eyes to roam over the wall in front of her desk, which it was placed against. When it finally hit her. The cerulean eyes jerked at the direction of the standing up young warrior.

"What... But..." She decided to knock it off with the stupid unfinished sentences and finally say something that made some sense. "Since when have you been awake?" She snapped, observing him with her flaming sapphire eyes as he stood up and stretched his stiffened limbs.

"Long enough." He muttered. A strange look crossed the female's features.

"Do you know how long you've slept?" Vegeta's eyes shifted to her sitting form and an eye brow was arched.

"No?" It sounded more like a question than a statement to Bulma. She chuckled and stood up from her place.

"It's been a week." His eyes budged out. "Why have you been knocked out cold for so long? Haven't you slept for the last month?" She giggled again, thinking she was only joking when the frowning guy in front of her brushed past her to the door.

"I haven't slept for what seems like years to me." He said and walked for the kitchen, or at least to the direction where he thought the kitchen was at. By the look on Bulma's face, he was quite wrong in his choice. But what did he care? He felt like a million zen.

"Are you hungry?" Obviously she had shrugged the topic off of her shoulders, which made something relax in Vegeta's chest, though he had no idea as to why it did, but it did nonetheless.

"Do I look like a hungry person?" He snapped, stopping instantly in his tracks, nearly having her bumping in his face as his eyes were narrowed at her, daring her to answer. The heiress cocked an eye brow.

"Uhh... Yes?"

"Good. Because I feel like I can eat a horse." She laughed at his scanning eyes trying to figure out if there was even the slightest hint where the kitchen might be located.

"This way, you highness." She muttered sarcastically having an earned growl from the Saiya-jin. Before he could object, the princess had grabbed his arm and dragged him somewhere down the corridor.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The cerulean eyes of the girl lit up when she was laughing as they both ran down the hall on their way back from the kitchen.

"I never thought the cook could throw so many of his precious dishes just because some 'brats' stole his food for the royal family." She paused to laugh some, which caused a smirk to appear on the face of her companion. "If he only knew he was about to hit his princess herself with that ladle. Hahaha."

Bulma opened the door to her room only to see her father standing by her night stand with a smile on his face. Wait a minute. What was going on there? Her father never left the throne room unless it was something special he had in mind, or it was urgent. Her face told her it was neither or so it appeared at first glance. She thought she just had to ask to find out.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Her voice slightly cracked when she saw from the corner of her eye Vegeta bowing his head in respect to her father. She could bet her head that he would never do such a thing to her. The old man chuckled and looked around her room interestedly.

"Can't a father come to see his daughter nowadays? You teenagers sure are strange. I'm just a-"

"Drop it, father. You're no ordinary parent, you're a King and kings don't leave their throne rooms for no particular reason." Her unnerved voice took away all of the pleasure he had planned to have out of the situation, but his ever present smile never left him.

"Oh, well, I guess you are right here. Then I should just tell you that Vegeta will be your bodyguard for the rest of his stay for I have heard about the little 'accident' you had in the hallway with some white haired man." He muttered and she could swear she saw his eyes sparking. "And before you will ask, Chichi informed me that she was worried about your well-fare since that moment. I find it quite interesting that you have made such good friends with this girl." He beamed at her and her jaw dropped.

"He's my what?"

"I'm a ...."

The king smiled at both of them happily as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"He's your bodyguard now, dear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's quite symbolic that the first and this chapter are titled the same. I hope you caught on to that fact. -smiles brightly-

So, what do you think? Is Bulma too out of character? What about Vegeta? Or any others? Like Chichi... I think I made her a little out of character as well, but I will have to pay more attention to her before I can say for sure. -wink- Oh, and don't you think Vegeta's thoughts are just far off hand and I don't pay really attention to them? Should I make his mind a little more open for the reader, or you prefer to have the mysterious spark in it, though, I'm sure many of you can guess what he is thinking. Or maybe not. Well, just tell me if I should make him a little more opened up to the reader's eyes.

Anyway, hope you guys review and don't take my fast updates for something granted. -giggle- No, really, I'm serious.

Love you all always and forever.

Hope-Chan


	9. Ch09: Eternal Darkness

**Inevitability**

Chapter Nine: Eternal Darkness

Bulma hoped she had not heard right. She had to. Her ears just _had_ to be lying to her. But they weren't, yet again. Her disappointment in having not good hearing was going to be much more less than the disappointment of having her own father making her put up with Vegeta. _Again_. It was just... Not fair!!

"_WHAT?!_" The lavender haired girl finally found her voice and used it for what she had been planning to do the whole afternoon. It wasn't as if the whole situation with Vegeta's behavior wasn't strange and her own attitude as well, but now she found out he was going to be her... _bodyguard! Again!!!_

"I think you heard me darling." Her father's smile stretched at her dropped jaw and wide eyes. He shifted his gaze to the boy in question and he had a stern expression and refused to let any emotion show on it, even if it cost him his life, the King might have presumed.

"Why me?" He muttered. King Briefs would've thought it was a rhetorical question, when the explication of these words told him it wasn't. "Don't you have any elite royal guards or something?!" His voice sounded irritated, however. He seemed ... _insulted_ by what the King wanted from him when he could have from people that have sworn loyalty to him. "You let me guard your own daughter, your flesh and blood?! I'm Frieza's cruelest killer, the bloodiest mother fucking murderer!!" He exclaimed, gritting his teeth together. "And you are trusting me your heiress?"

Bulma's eyes fell. She knew Vegeta was strong, yes. She knew he was a killer, yes. He had been even back then, almost nine years ago. But... Her father was really willing to trust her to him, him, of all people. She always had Goku and Radditz by her side. She was well aware of the fact Radditz had healed completely.

"Not to mention my, what you would like to call, 'breakdown'. I have been out cold for the last week. What will you do if I decide to shut off while your daughter's in danger? What will you do if I don't really do what you tell me? Because I'm certainly not obliged to do anything else than what Frieza has told me." The proud Saiya-jin warrior crossed his arms over his muscled chest. To his fascination, the king only chuckled heartily.

"Oh, my dear boy." The Prince growled. "How would I make you do such a thing before having some more information? I would never let someone I would never trust, or not even having a way of controlling them take care of my daughter." Vegeta's eye twitched. "Let me explain it to you both. I have talked with Lord Frieza about your.. condition." He did not want to insult the short tempered boy any further, for he was not sure what the consequences might be. "He told me it was like a defense system of your body. He said you were regenerating from all of the battles you have lead the last few months." Vegeta snorted at that. Last few months his ass. More like last few years.

"I took the hint you were going to be one hundred percent when you wake up. Then Bulma's personal maid Chichi told me about my princess' accident with that unknown man." Vegeta cringed when he remembered that idiot clutch to Bulma before he was knocked out cold. Or at least, this was the last thing he could remember right about then. "Neither of Bardock's sons have been anywhere even near her at that time. But soon Chichi saw that man getting away."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yada, yada, yada." The heiress interfered. She was not in the mood for her father's babbling anymore. "All that matters is that I'm stuck with _him_," she pointed at Vegeta's chest, "_again!_" She fumed. "Daddy, I told you I can handle things myself."

"Like you did with Jeice?" The Saiya-jin chuckled.

"Oh?! So you _know_ that bastard?" The young man's features darkened. Well, that did it this time. "I bet you were the one that wanted me raped. Damaged. Whatever!" She stormed out of the throne room, leaving both males stoned on their places. With a slight nod of his head and a heavy sigh, Vegeta exited after her. He had no choice. He could imagine what Frieza would have commanded when figuring out about his rejuvenate. He growled deeply.

Well, since he had to do it, there was no escaping it. Another growl was emitted from his throat.

He was stuck with that no-good-at-growing-up wench. _Again_, as she politely pointed out herself.

000000000000000000000

Bulma was still on a rampage as she practically flew past Radditz by the throne room. He was obviously sent by his father with some package or whatever it was - she didn't actually care - and stopped in mid step as he saw the expression on her face. Yeah, go ahead and gawk; never seen me angry, Bulma thought fiercely as she ran back to her room and collapsed on her bed. Great. Just _great_. She was being treated like a little kid yet again!

She heard another door close and she assumed mister High-and-Mighty had gone after her. She would've been flattered if she wasn't obsessed with trying to figure out a way to get back at her father.

000000000000000000000

By the time for dinner, the princess had found at least how to set him off as well. That smirk that was ever so evident on his face when he was saying that she had to be guarded by that idiot of a Saiya-jin ex-Prince made more than just boil her blood. It made her whole being shake in fury, but she did not show that to him. She would not have given him the pleasure of doing so.

Of course, if she thought about it just for a second in the middle of her childish attitude, she would've realized her father wanted only the best for his child. And as much as she hated admitting it and not that she would ever admit it without trying to imply it as a sarcastic remark or a biting insult, Vegeta was the best man found around here for fights. Or at least that much was known.

How did she get targeted all of a sudden?! Before Frieza and his 'monkey boy' got here, she had a peaceful life. Well, as peaceful as it could possibly ever be. And now she felt so paranoid. Not that she was afraid of the red skinned guy. She felt like she could punch the life out of him right now. Yet she did not know how she would feel tomorrow.

Shaking her head, Bulma kept on working on her project that was still in the planning and calculating phase. Not that she minded. If there was something better than science, it was science on a comfy bed and a nice fluffy pillow under the back.

The lavender haired minx had awfully enjoyed shooing ChiChi off and earning a lecture from the smaller girl as she refused to go to dinner. Again. The regal was getting this loathing feeling of deja vu the whole day. Maybe it was because of the repeating actions she took... Could be.

Science was fine. Projects were super. But the disturbing silence around her room was.... more than uncharacteristic. She was used to having people walk around, doing their jobs, but it seemed that today everyone had a break or something. She wondered what could be up with such a sudden vacation for all the servants... Oh well, she better get back to the project, for it wouldn't be finished for the next month even if she kept that pace up.

Bulma red the words scribbled over the top of the paper she was calculating on: "Whatever you want!" She felt her stomach flip. Anything she wanted? But what did she want? What did she want that she couldn't get if she tried hard enough? What did she want that could be delivered to her only by magic or whatever that thing did? What she wanted could be never brought back, or so she had understood. What she wanted was lost forever and she did not really feel ready to bring it back. Then... What was the use of this object she was trying her best the last few months to create? What use would she have from creating it, finally?

Love? Attention? That was no wish. And she could have those any time she wished for them. She had friends. She had parents. She had everything she could ever want. She had power. She had beauty. She had money. She had a planet. She had a race. She had what a girl would die for even to have the chance of getting it for one day. And there was still something terribly missing. Something in her heart, probably. Something missing in the one thing she deserted so long ago. For who could she possibly love herself? What use of having a heart?

Yet, she was friendly to the people that didn't really know her. Of course she had learnt her lesson in politeness. And she understood it clearly. Being a princess was harder than the girls with clouded air heads thought. She had to be nice to everyone. It was very much clear to her that not all of her people liked her. Like she mentioned before, she was often envied for her cherubic appearance. Though, if they only knew... Well, if they knew, they wouldn't take her attitude seriously.

She sighed and set her pen down, putting her head on her crossed over the desk hands. Why, oh why did she have to be haunted by this ghost?! Ever since that day, it hadn't left her head. It was stronger than her. It was better than her in any possible way. It was more than she could ever be, perhaps. She did her best and did not become even half as good as it, for it gained more through the years. Bulma would never reach it. Not in a life time.

She often thought about her deceased maid. She was like a second mother to her. Seeing her die made the remaining part of her soul shatter completely. She could declare she was very much soulless now. A living nothing, as she liked to put it. Nothing and no one could ever put her out of her misery of being alone, not capable of loving and being loved and far exceeded by a phantom from her worst nightmares. And the worst part was that the nightmare had materialized. Why, oh why did she have that luck?!

Taking a grip on herself, the cerulean eyed heiress left for the door. A fight was all she needed about now to put her spirits up. Or at least so she thought as she opened the neighboring door.

The room itself was very much empty at first sight. That was until you notice the opened balcony door. She smirked evilly and relaxed her shoulder against the sliding glass door leading to the additional space above her garden. She giggled mentally at her possessiveness over the Palace gardens.

"You're disturbing my meditation." She could never mistake that stern gruff voice. When she thought about it more carefully, she found out that it was way better before. Well, after all, back then he was still a teenager.

"I felt like having a verbal spar." The princess' face stretched into a coy sly grin as she continued to stare intensely at the young man before herself.

"Well, I don't. Besides, you have what could be considered an eternity of verbal spars. After all, 'you're stuck with _him_ again', aren't you?" He spat venomously, still refusing to open his onyx eyes and look back at her.

"Aw, you didn't get hurt by my words, now did you?" Cooed Bulma mockingly trying to stretch her hand as to squeeze his cheek between her fingers like she would do to a child crying or so when her hand was caught by a still trying to ignore her Vegeta.

"Your bullshit cannot possibly 'hurt', as you referred to it, me. But it seemed it could do some kind of mental damage to your black haired brat of a friend." Bulma froze in midst trying to snap her hand out of his grasp as it was then roughly tossed back at her. She cursed as she continued to think what ChiChi might have said.

"Shit...."

"You could have not possibly forgotten that you are interfering in my meditation, could you?" The Saiya-jin spat again, his dark eye brows narrowing over his closed eye lids.

"Why is it so dark around here?"

"Do you have a problem with it?!"

"Black is not my type of color... And how can you see anything in this obscurity?"

"How can you still be here after the second time I warned you?"

"Why do you answer every single one of my questions with one on your own if I'm bothering you so much?" He remained silent this time. She thought he would. Probably didn't know for himself or just realized his mistake. "Does darkness make you forget?"

"There's nothing I regret in my life."

"Liar." She spat almost viciously. Had he forgotten all he said a week ago? "Have you even been hugged?"

"Excuse me?" The question caught him off guard.

"Do you know love?" Well that certainly he did not expect from her of all people.

"Do you enjoy your pathetic little moment of superiority?"

"So you do admit that I'm superior." Her expression was priceless for such a grin could be barely described with words.

"Do you hold this satisfaction of this just because you are mad at _my_ superiority over everything else you do?" Ow, that cut rather deep, I'd say.

"Excuse me?" Well, it was her turn to say that. It sounded utterly corny but she could care less at the moment.

"Is that why your ki dropped all of a sudden a moment ago?" She decided to ignore the 'ki' remark for she had no idea what that was and she tried to concentrate on getting back at that bastard. She wanted a verbal fight, not another wound in the psyche.

"Well, I certainly am glad that at least I'm not a brainless killer."

"You love to rub it in, don't you?"

"You do too, as far as I'm concerned. After all, the almighty Saiya-jin prince is best suited for destruction and conquering all over the Universe as Lord Frieza's toy. Is that what your victims ask? 'Are you the most loyal one to Frieza?' You must be quite known for all these years." She found herself sent to the ground by a rather hard slap across her cheek.

"Don't _ever_ mention my race again. They are none of your goddamn spoilt concern." He muttered as he brushed past her rising form. Her beautiful cerulean orbs were still wide in shock. Never before had she been hit like that. Never before had she felt so... guilty? And what for?

"Is that why everything around you is so dark?" Silence. "Is that why you do not want to get related to anyone emotionally anymore?" More silence. "Is that why you're afraid of me? Is that why you like torturing me like this?!" Vegeta's dark as the night eyes shifted sharply at her form from the his position on the bed.

"_Torturing_ you?" He hissed as his spandex outfit brushed against the silky covers of his bed. "_Torturing you?!_" He repeated disbelievingly. "You are in a huge mistake if you think yours is torture."

"Then why don't you tell me what torture is?!" She snapped back at him. "Prove me you're not scared of me! Prove me I'm wrong! Then and _only_ then will I say that you are right!"

"Your approval is not what I'd call a goal in my life." He snorted and threw himself back on the bed as she approached him herself. Her eyes had been flashing daringly at him. He decided against scaring the daylights out of her for the moment. She still hadn't bothered him enough to do so. Since when had his patience become so stretched?

"Then what _is_ your goal in life? What _do_ you want from it? What is that which you're so eager to cover in your past? Will it ruin your reputation about now?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're interested in me." Her eyes narrowed again. Why did he just dodge her questions so easily?!

"So what if I am?!"

"As much as I'd love to disappoint you, I must tell you that my past, my present and my feature hold the key word - _my_. They are and will never be none of your concern." So, that princey boy thought he could just shake her off like that? He was in a deep, deep mistake if he thought so.

"Oh, so it's not me, but my 'concern' that scares you so much." And what she expected came as if she had ordered it.

"I am _not_ afraid of anything that has to do with you."

"Well, you don't show that pretty well, I'd say." Her smirk obviously set him on fire again. His temper was not something one could just toy around with, for one would risk not only one limb. She hoped he would avoid hitting her again. Even though it was more of a reminder about who she was dealing with than a gesture to hurt her. Yet that didn't prevent her cheek from reddening.

"I cannot find myself understanding how my race's pathetic wipe out could get _you_, Princess I-am-better-than-thee, interested." She seemed to be understanding better than he would expect the hidden hints in his words, that he himself had not noticed adding.

"So it's the way your race had been destroyed that pisses you off so much?" He growled in fury. Her voice appeared so annoying to him all of a sudden. "I heard they were warriors. It must've been really embarrassing for the whole race to cease its existence and its Prince to live on as a toy to its destroyer." He grabbed her by the hand, pulling her down on the bed in sitting position as he could glare directly in her eyes and he could avoid speaking loud about the topic, as if the walls had ears for it too.

"You won't leave me alone until I tell you, will you?" His hiss was louder than she imagined from such close range with her ear.

"I won't even if you do."

The prince's eye brow quirked at her words. It was strange, hearing this from her, of all people. He could not admit to himself that eight years ago he found himself trying to protect the stainless child from the impurity of Frieza's spacecraft and the people, if you can possibly call them that, that it carried. And now, all of a sudden, after hinting and acting as if his presence itself was below her own, she tried to convince him that she actually cared. Or so her fooling achieved to let him realize.

"It's dark because it makes me remember." He muttered finally letting go of her wrist. Bulma thought that her hand was going to go purple when he finally did.

"Most people do things to forget."

"Well, I don't _want_ to forget." Vegeta's words were spat as if she was ruining the mood with her talking. So she just shut up and gave him time as to continue with his 'story' or whatever he was going to say. But as he did not, she urged him further.

"What are you trying not to leave forgotten?"

"Have you ever had the feeling that the black is not only black?" Wha'?

"What?"

"Have you seen the darkness around you in a different shade after a hard day? Lighter? Brighter? Redder, if having a fight? I do. Darkness is not simply darkness. It's stained. It's stained in thick crimson color. The color of blood... The silence penetrating my ear drums with forgotten screams and cries from my past. The ones I have been ignoring when killing..." The proud male's voice trailed off as he collapsed against the mattress of the bed he had been given.

"You mean you regret your deeds?"

"I never said that." Then what _was_ he saying? Why did she always have to pull the words out of his mouth?!

"You're just impossible, you know that?" His smirk startled her and nearly made her cheeks redden from the position in front of him she held.

"I know, I try." She laughed at his remark. She had not laughed sincerely ever since they stole the food this day. But even then had Bulma felt so... light-headed. And so empty. The eternal darkness that seemed to surround this man's entire appearance made her shiver to the core of her being. It sent a chilling feeling down her spine that made her feel so discouraged all of a sudden.

"And here I thought _my_ childhood was ruined." The princess' mutter reached the Saiya-jin's ears and made him give a meaningless frown.

"What do you mean? You're still a child."

"I'm turning eighteen next week, you idiot."

"That's not what I meant."

A long silence stretched over them until Bulma broke it again. "What am I supposed to say?"

A frown was evident on the prince's lips and his expression darkened as she could actually see in the dim lightening of the premise. "You're not supposed to _say_ anything. You're expected to leave."

"Well, I won't."

More silence.

"Would you enjoy it if your race was brought back?" He didn't explode like last time. But he didn't react in any other way either. His onyx eyes were just pinned on the wall before him as if it was the most miraculous thing in the world, that deserved more and more of his attention with each passing second. She took that as an affirmation.

"It's a good thing for you that I'm in a good mood."

"I thought you were depressed." Her face fell. Well he knew what was the right thing to say in _any_ situation, alright. Note that she was still the Sarcasm Queen.

"Shut up." He chuckled as her back was facing him as she exited his room, resuming her work on her project. Well, maybe she _did_ have what to wish for...

000000000000000000000000

Was the long wait worth it? Well, I actually wrote all of it in one day, but, feh. So... What do you think?

And, yep, I know ChiChi is out of character and I'm going to do my best in fixing her, but she's still thirteen so... yeah. You got the idea. She's still changing, you know, puberty and stuff.

Reviews are highly appreciated. Very highly. Very, very highly, since I'm in a fucking mood ruiner that are the fucking exams... Please, tell me what you think about the fic. Sympathy for me is not really needed. Thoughts on fic and notes are very, very highly appreciated.

Thank you for reading and I will try to get another chapter up as soon as I can, since my next exam is in three days... And I have to study... Sorry if there are any mistakes, too much repeating of 'she' or 'he' or both, or whatever... I'm sorry for anything that ran wrong in the chapter... And again, thank you for reading.


	10. Ch10: Legend

**Inevitability**

Chapter Ten: Legend

The next day, Vegeta had been called again for a gathering of the defense against the riots in the Briefs kingdom. The Saiya-jin prince had been given a schedule of his duties and his training. He was to start immediately. His charge as a personal guard to the princess, however, was never canceled. He had little time to himself and, to his own surprise, the Queen had been arguing about 'the handsome boy's spare time' and him 'not having a second to breathe'.

Not that he minded. That way he had little time to think over the Princess' strange behavior that day and he had little time to deal with her as well. Except for the moments he was 'on duty', but that's besides the point. What surprised him the most was that he had a personal maiden that readied him for his training and then cleaned any blood, his or his opponent's, splattered over him. It looked more like a whim than something useful, but the Queen had insisted that 'the handsome boy needed some female attention'.

The more the Saiya-jin thought about it, the more he became creeped out by the ruler's wife's attitude towards him. He would've liked it better if she wasn't calling him 'that handsome boy' whenever she was referring to him. He did not deny he was _indeed_ beautiful, but... A woman twice his age repeating it didn't really fit in Vegeta's notion for a proper Queen's behavior.

"I'm not made of glass, goddamn it." His gruff voice made the concentrated maid jump a little, causing the warrior's eyes to roll. A pinch of redness covered the girl's cheeks.

"Ariane is worried about the master's wall-fare. These wounds not seem to heal, Lord. Ariane very worried." The green eyed girl set a short auburn tress behind her ear, only to have it fall back in front of her eyes.

"You do realize that you are not my slave." His eye brow quirked. "Why do you talk like an idiot? By the way you aid the warriors around I certainly don't get the impression of an absolute goof standing before me." The girl's cheeks reddened yet again. This was going to get annoying...

"Ariane not knowing Universal language well, sire. Ariane sorry for the way she sound." Vegeta's smirk stretched over his features as the maid put a bandage over the small cut on his shoulder from his previous training.

"Well, you'll get more practice as I sense being here for a long time..."

00000000000000000000000

**A week later...**

"The handsome young man seemed pleased by the servant he had been granted." The Queen sat in her seat for breakfast. She was soon followed by a frowning King.

"I still don't think that was actually needed." He placed a napkin in his lap.

"Since you leave him no time to even have proper sleep, that's the least you can do, dear." The blond woman scolded.

"Even if he had time, he still wouldn't sleep properly." Both pair eyes shifted to the entering princess as she sat down on the table as well with a tired expression on her face. Her mother's questioning look was far from enough to make her spill the beans.

"What has happened to you, dear? Didn't you sleep?" Bulma groaned as she too placed a napkin in her lap, though she didn't really feel like eating.

"No. I've been working all night." She looked at the huge breakfast dish and scrunched her nose up in utter disgust. No, really, the last thing she wanted right then was to eat. "But it had been worth it, for my project has been _completed!_" She jumped up in a rush of energy and felt like collapsing when her eye lids threatened to close over her eyes. Her mother's applause reached her ears grantingly and the young woman grinned.

"Bravo, honey. Now, will you have some breakfast? It may help you put yourself together." The elder woman suggested as the chair her daughter was sitting on slid back against the tiled floor.

"I don't have time for this. I have to get back to tutoring. I've missed a whole lot of lessons about now." She muttered walking off.

"But, Bulma, you know all your tutors tell for a couple of years now."

"Doesn't matter, I have to go back to tutoring!" The princess insisted and dragged herself to the huge wooden doors and slammed them shut behind her. Now, better begin with the piano lessons. The piano teacher was her favorite one. Mostly because she was kind and polite and never yelled at her for anything. And the really last thing on the list of 'great' things that could happen to her today was getting yelled at in the sensitive state her ears were since she got no sleep for a week or so.

She hoped the piano would help her relax some.

000000000000000000000

As she supposed, her favorite theme made her soul relax. (A/N: Sorry for butting in, but does anyone know the theme from Sailor Moon's first movie OST: "Gekitotsu! Sailormoon Versus Fiore"? Damn, that piano theme is my absolute favorite of anything I have ever heard. And that's what Bulma is playing on her piano as well. -wink, wink- )

"Princess, how do you feel like being an adult in a few days?" Her piano instructor asked her nicely, smiling kindly at her. Bulma blinked a few times, getting her hands off of the piano's keyboard.

"What do you mean?" She asked back sincerely.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten your own birthday, Bulma-Chan." The lavender haired girl had given the woman permission to call her by her own name a long time ago. Birthday? What birthday? The princess' eye brows furrowed in thought. OooOoooh, _that_ birthday.

"_No_! Of course I didn't! I just got a little... _distracted_, that's all!" She defended herself still feeling her lids threatening to surrender under the force the lack of sleep was implying on them.

"So you _did_ forget." The elder woman giggled.

"No. Maybe a little... Well maybe a lot.... Okay, so I forgot." At the time, the white haired piano teacher had burst into a fit of the quiet melodic laughter she had, making Bulma's pouting expression turn into a small smile.

"I think it will be better for you to have some sleep, my lady. I heard you've been working on something really hard." The woman said as she wiped a tear from her eyes from all the laughing she had done. The princess' lavender head nodded and she stood up from her chair, bowing to her teacher.

"Thanks, Shiroi-sensei." She stood up, smiling at the woman she had known practically her whole life. "I will!" She ran back to her quarters.

00000000000000000000

The King looked around the room. It was fully prepared to surprise his precious little princess on the next morning. Everything was perfect. They had everything ready even without that boy. The Saiya-jin had refused to admix to the heiress' birthday preparations and had gone for a long whole-day training today.

The King snorted. Well, he'd be damned if he'd have that insolent boy get the better of him. Now he had a prince and his cousin to call and no time for foolish childish behavior of someone he could care less about.

000000000000000000000

**That night....**

Bulma relaxed against the cold wall of her balcony. The chilling zephyr sent shivers of content down the princess' spine. She was tired. She sighed and slid to the ground.

"You'll catch a cold." Vegeta's voice called from the balcony next to her as she looked up at the starry night sky. The butter blue coloring of it made the stars twinkle even brighter tonight.

"Oh? So now you're worried about me?" The cerulean eyes were hidden behind the creamy white eyelids of the girl now.

"You're the one that's going to sneeze, cough and complain about your weakling of an immune system." He muttered back at her, earning a laugh from her. A sincere laugh. Yeah, she was going to do that alright. He knew her better than she thought. The delicate eyebrows of the young woman narrowed at the thought.

"Look at the beautiful stars..." She whispered quietly. Somehow she had the strange feeling that if the young man had been doing something else; right now he did as she asked him. "Aren't they just so... _Gorgeous_?" She relaxed her arms against the railing as she stood up.

Vegeta said nothing. He just stared up as well. He let his feet leave the ground and he crossed them over one another, as he remained silent.

"Just like a dragon ball..." Her voice trailed off as she imagined how the object in question would look like. Her words gained the attention of the other youth by her side.

"Dragon ball?" He repeated, only to have her nod back.

"Yes. A dragon ball." She sat back on her butt and continued to stare mesmerized up at the sky. "The Dragon Balls are mystical objects. I have even heard they are the family treasure of the Briefs kin, or so. Anyway... There are seven balls, each one holding either one, two, three, four, five, six or seven red stars in it. It is rumored they are supremely beautiful." She sighed dreamily. "I wish I could see one... Well, anyway, once you gather all seven of them, you can call the Dragon, guardian of the balls, and it will make one wish of yours come true."

"A wish?" He repeated again.

"Yes, a wish. When your wish had been fulfilled, the balls scatter around the world once again, until next time they have been collected. But the Dragon can make another wish come true in a year gap."

"Sounds like a childish myth to me." Vegeta chuckled.

"What do you know..." He heard a mutter trail off. He took a glance at the girl, who was yet again staring emptily up, in the sky. He frowned and picked her up, setting her back on her comfy bed as she had already fallen asleep.

No, really, it was turning into a habit of hers doing so. He smirked as he remembered taking her limp nine-year-old form to her bed on Frieza's spacecraft as well. Now, he could say with a pure conscience that she had grown simply gorgeous rather than her scrawny old self. He frowned at his thoughts and went back to his own room. He had to get a grip on himself for he felt himself slipping yet again, just like almost nine years ago...

000000000000000000000000000

The Queen looked happily around the room. She was so happy that her long time acquaintance would come especially for the occasion tomorrow. She was sure her daughter would be happy to see her friends as well.

Or would she?

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

There you have it. Awfully short, yes. But it's meant this way. Whoohoo, get ready for some birthday partying next chapter! And what is that Vegeta is 'slipping' about?

Now, I'd like to make an announcement. I'll be thanking to every single one of you who has reviewed on every tenth chapter of this fic. Like, this one will the be first. The second will the be the twentieth, the third one - the thirtieth, if I go up to so many chapters that is, LoL. Of course, I'll thank you all in the final chapter as well and the thanking there will be updated every time a new face shows up! So, there, you're informed! LoL.

**I'd like to thank to:** _Penthisileia_ (The first person that trusted my fic, read it and reviewed), **VeryShortMidget**jill_, DBZ-fan-JESS, _**Kataan**RoGuE-WhItE-DrAgOn_, Serpant Lake, _**Laina**Hikari Heijin_, Bex-chan, _**Pikachu Hunter**trunksbabe1_, another, _**C.C2**veg-man529_, Nyce456, _**Quoth Aurora**Monika_, DarkAngelius, _**AyakaChan**daisy31_, AngelKelley17, _**Joelie The Messanger of Death**draegon-fire_, Aikia, _**Dray** John Perry_, GothicBlacre, _**SailorZAnime(a.k.a. StarZ and SSzAnime **if I'm not mistaking, right ;) )sal_, demonman21, _**vegetasbluedream**Amy_, Leelo77, _**Kaity**Thanh_, RodeoStar_ and that does all of them.

I haven't written them underlined, bolded and itallized by some order or importance, I felt like doing some monkey stuff like that, LoL. So... Thank you all of the above and all of the future reviewers! :) Whose names will be mentioned in chapter twenty, when I make it up to chapter twenty LoL. Anyway... -wink- I'll try to get another chapter out before the third exam! -grins- Your wonderful support is impossible to be disappointed! -grins even wider- Okay, love you all, 'till the next chapter!


	11. Ch11: Disasters

**Inevitability**

Chapter Eleven: Disasters

Bulma had been awaken quite early the next day, or at least so told her sixth sense in timing, by a rather foolish reason. Or so one would think before they see the look in the princess' sapphire eyes. The door had been slammed rather rudely, scaring her awake. She was ready to jump on whoever it was and tear them alive. She was considering the option until she saw both her parents, Goku, Radditz, ChiChi and a few other servants. One of those other people held a champagne bottle in his hands.

The Heiress blinked a few times exchanging looks with all of the inhabitants of the room, still trying to figure out what was going on there, forgetting completely that it was actually her birthday this day. The Queen's blonde head was nodded at the servant with the champagne, who shook it fiercely and then let the cork fly freely as the bottle was opened. For all of the present people's horror, the alcohol spilt over Bulma's satin covers. ChiChi's face fell immediately and the Princess herself laughed a little at the man's discomfort.

"Ah, don't worry about it, we'll get it changed." She smiled brightly and jumped out of the bed, making Radditz blush when he noticed her luxury yet almost see-through nightgown. But the lavender haired girl was too busy hugging her friends to note the young man's unease.

"Change them?" ChiChi repeated, looking at the stain on the expensive silk. "_Change them?!_" She screeched, making both her long-time friend and the guilty man jump as their eyes grew wide. "_Do you have any idea how this silk costs!?_" She shrieked in fury, shaking the poor man mercilessly with her eyes themselves sparkling in rage. "_It's worth more than ten times your own life, you impudent brainless jelly-fish!!!!!_" She let go of the shocked man's collar, taking a grip on the sheet, ripping it out of the bed. The raven-haired teen sniffed and began stroking the fabric. "There, there, darling. I'll make you feel like new once I'm done with this _nasty_ stain." And she left without another word spoken.

Bulma was stoned on her place with her eyebrow still twitching. She laughed nervously and put a hand behind her head. "Yes, well, that's my Chi."

00000000000000000000000000

The birthday girl had arrived half an hour later for breakfast. She was so excited about all of the things she could just feel her parents had done for her that she was faster than ever getting ready for the day.

She plopped down on her seat and smiled brightly at her mother, who had a matching expression on her own face, and her smiling father.

"You remembered!" She giggled.

"How could we possibly forget?" The queen did the same and clapped her hands. A beautifully dressed man, one of the servants that brought their breakfast every day and what we would call a butler, came and bowed down to the elder woman. She whispered something in his ear at which he nodded and bowed again before he left the royal family alone. Bulma blinked a few times at the place where the man had been located a few seconds before as her mother shifted her beautiful blue eyes back at her.

"So, what were we talking about?" The lavender haired girl pouted, but she couldn't put up with such expression today longer than a second.

"What was that about?" She blurted, half-laughing.

"You'll see." Her mother chirped and squeezed her eyes tightly closed in happiness. She and her husband had planned one wonderful day for their daughter today. One day she should never forget!

0000000000000000000000000

Vegeta slammed the door to the training grounds angrily and stormed off to some unknown destination. He looked extremely pissed at something, or, to be more precise, someone. He had been used to that brown haired girl to be uneasy around him, act as if he was superior to her in any possible way and there she was giving him... What did she call it? _Advice?!_ He needed no advice from her, he would never need one, from anyone! Not in a lifetime. Only over his dead body!

"Stupid Ariane..." He muttered, frowning deeply getting back to his room, still thinking about the topic he had been actually arguing about with his personal maid with. Perhaps... Just perhaps... No, it wasn't possible. But still... He could give it a try, now couldn't he? It wouldn't cost him _that_ much to.

Or so he thought.

0000000000000000000000000

Bulma wondered if she could get any happier today. First she had this wonderful huge breakfast and ate the best parfait she had ever laid eyes upon, got a new horse since she set the last one free for it longed for the wilderness it was torn from and now, her mother and father were taking her somewhere she could know next to nothing about, for it was another surprise for her. Her mother had her soft palms over her daughter's eyes in case the girl couldn't resist the urge to take a peek before the King was done.

"You can let her go now." His cheerful voice sounded like a demand for the elder woman's hands to leave their place and let the thirsting orbs of her offspring take in the scenery revealed to her. It took the teenager a little more than a minute to gaze over all of the shelves on her front and cry out in awe.

"Mommy! Daddy! This is the best present _ever!!!_" She continued to talk enthusiastically about the books that were placed over the shelves twice higher than herself and more than a hundred times wider. It was a room, a huge room with high ceiling, whose walls were made into bookshelves. There were other shelves, standing like obstacles in the midst of the library, but not creating the same labyrinth her parents were afraid to send her in anymore that was her previous library. But what startled Bulma even more was the fact that not one book she had yet lied eyes upon in this place had been the same one she had. But how could her parents possibly know which books she had and where did they get all of those anyway?! She decided not to ruin her own mood with her insolent questions and just to enjoy her time. The girl could already feel her blood running ever faster through her veins in excitement.

The Queen's ever so evident smile grew in happiness as well as her pride of her own genius swelled within her. It was, after all, her idea to create this library, a second sanctuary to her daughter. She had even had a few servants to help her pick out the names of the books and authors the Princess values the most.

"We're glad you like it, dear. It had been made specially for you. The books are the most valued ones from all of our allies. All of their wise men were willing to make a birthday present to the Earth Princess on her adulthood." Bulma was in awe. She never knew she was so popular among the other planets. There were others, much bigger than Earth, but none of them could match her father's genius, not to mention her own. She grinned happily and nodded, still reading through random pages of books she'd picked from the shelves.

"This is absolutely wonderful..." She muttered to herself. "I don't really want this day to ever end."

000000000000000000000000

By the afternoon, the Princess was kind of getting tired. All these emotions running through her all at the same time made her feel nauseous. But she held her ground as her friends, relatives and acquaintances continued to shower her with various gifts. Some with more of a sentimental value rather than material one, other plainly beautiful more than anything else. All in all, they were all wonderful. But the whole day, she had been missing something. Something rather important to her, or so told her intuition.

"Ariane, has Vegeta been to his training today?" The lavender haired heiress asked the woman rushing by her politely. The servant stopped dead in her tracks and dropped down on her knee, bowing deeply to the maturing princess.

"The lord had obviously listened to Ariane's advice, my lady." She smiled brightly up at the younger girl. "You should be patient with the Lord. For you will be very surprised as to what he might have come up with." With another bow, the auburn haired girl left her future ruler, who scoffed and turned on her heel for the room to her brand new library that she already felt so honored to have. She had no time for stupid Vegeta. She had to calm her nerves a little for she had been even more excited when she learnt the ball that would be held in the Palace would be in her birthday's honor.

The youth swallowed hard. She never really liked Ariane since the girl began spend so much time with Vegeta anyway...

00000000000000000000000000

The King stood from his seat in the head of the table and cleared his throat to collect all of the inhabitants' attention, which wasn't an easy task to perform. There were over five hundred people in the whole room, but surprisingly everyone fell silent.

"I want to thank all of you for coming here tonight." There were several nods of heads and whispers in affirmation as the king continued his mini-speech. "The star of tonight's event will be arriving shortly, for you know how conceited girls are about their dressing." The large premise was filled with chuckles and giggles from the ladies.

"There is no need to further wait, father."

All heads were turned to the source of the voice. Before them stood the possibly most beautiful creature that had ever and would ever live on Earth. Her natural beauty was amplified by the gorgeous long gown she was wearing. It was a floor length beige made in tiers, as each one was longer than the previous and every next one was darker shade from the one before. It had delicate straps that made the slender features of her shoulders and collarbone stand out and yet they weren't delicate enough to be considered sluttish. She had, obviously, cut her waist long lavender hair down to shoulder length one, barely brushing over the almost naked neck. The princess had put one of the presents she had previously received - an exquisite silver bracelet with an endless sculpted in it line, that she guessed had to symbolize her eternal life and beauty. Another one of the presents, a beautiful silver tiara with some white stones plastered in it was twinkling in a soothing light on the princess' forehead.

The princess liked plain things. She didn't like being too flashy. Yet, without realizing it, she was in the spotlight of tonight's show. She was the one everyone wanted to talk about. All talks were concentrated on her future as a Queen and how she needed a husband to help her with the boring lawsuits and meetings she despised so much. And to that point, none of the 'candidates' for her had seemed fine enough. All of them had something wrong, something too wicked for her to stand. Not that she wasn't a pure angel herself, but she wanted not to regret being with someone for the rest of her life.

Bulma snapped out of her thoughts and so did most of the guests as the King cleared his throat again and began hitting his glass lightly with his spoon.

"Dear guests, my dear daughter," He nodded at her and she nodded back, taking a place next to him. "I'd like to announce our special guests. They have come across most of the Galaxy just in order to greet our little girl on her reaching of adulthood." Bulma pouted. Now who might that be and why wasn't she informed? Oh, well, it couldn't be that bad. She took a sip of her Rakia, the alcohol the earthlings loved to drink. She never drank much... Mainly because she didn't know why and she had the glass' bottom up before she could figure out how her drink really tasted like.

"Prince Yamcha and his cousin, Princess Marron have come to our invitation." The heiress spat out all of the liquid she had in her mouth as she stared with widened eyes at the entering regals. No... it had to be a lie. Anyone but them.... She hoped she was seeing things because of the Rakia, but it wasn't that. She was _really_ living in his nightmare. Things could never get worse than this...

0000000000000000000000000

By a hour from her arrival, Bulma had been mad over what seemed a thousand times to her. She had been forced by her parents to dance with Yamcha, who was a total fool in everything he did. Sure, he was sweet and caring, she knew that quite well, but his ultimate stupidity and ignorance was what made her blood boil. He knew nothing about women. It was as if he had been raised under a glass dome his whole life and now he was set free to know the world, to see what it was really like beyond the earlier mentioned glass dome.

It was not the fact he blushed whenever he made a compliment on her looks, her genius or anything that had to do with her. No, the princess thought that was very sweet. But it was the fact he knew next to nothing how to dance. And she wasn't sure she was in mood of teaching someone such trivial things. He had stomped on her feet a few times now, not on purpose of course, and it had taken him somewhere like fifteen minutes to excuse himself for doing so.

The whole evening the sapphire orbs had been searching the ballroom. She hadn't seen ChiChi, who she insisted was present on her biggest day of days on this stage of her life. Radditz was by her father the whole time and Goku was talking with princess Marron about something and they were both laughing. Everyone was having fun. Everyone but the birthday girl herself. She could never consider Yamcha fun. He was too... too... _simple_ to be fun. He had to be taught what girls are, what they like and how he should threat them, but Bulma could judge by her previous behavior these years that she could never be the one for that.

All put together, the day was very near to end as a disaster. She needed a release from this man. She needed to have a break from him. But no one seemed to notice as they were blinded with the 'possible future Earth King'. She felt a strange feeling of contempt to these words. She hoped they were wrong, and she swore she would do anything for them to be proven wrong.

"Ah, Prince Vegeta." The blond queen called as the dark youth neared the trio. Goku had never seen the Saiya-jin prince in such clothing before and he was sure he wasn't going to see it ever again. Marron was totally awestruck by the handsome strange-haired male that was nearing them ever further. The young man had changed into his official clothing by what the Queen herself could judge. He had a pitch-black spandex outfit like the dark blue one he liked so much, for the exception that this one made his whole appearance even closer to divine. His long crimson colored cape was flapping behind him as he stepped.

"We have been expecting you." The elder woman continued. "Marron, this is Prince Vegeta, the tactician the Kingdom had been looking for. He had been sent and escorted here by Lord Frieza himself." The woman seemed quite proud with this boy, as if he was her own child that she had a swelled pride in being so 'popular' among the higher stages of power over the Universe. "Vegeta, this is Princess Marron, Prince Yamcha's cousin and future ruler of Fregalia-sei." The man nodded at the marine haired girl that looked no more than a year younger than himself. She strangely reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite remember who right then.

"It's nice to meet you, Prince Vegeta." Marron chirped in her strange high-pitched voice but then cleared her throat and continued normally. "But, of which race are you actually a Prince? I have not heard of a regal that's such a high-rated warrior as you yourself appear to be." Her politeness startled the person in question. She looked more like a kid with her chubby face and her round azure eyes. Yet, the only thing she seemed to lack was the strength of the voice as even when she coughed not much had changed.

"I'm a Saiya-jin." He stated simply, sitting down next to her. Well, he had nothing else in mind for tonight so he could sure as hell spend some time before he decided whether to do what Ariane had so kindly 'advised' him to or not.

"I have heard of your mighty race." Marron smiled brightly revealing her in-line white teeth to her interlocutor, who made a puzzled expression for a second before his roughen full lips stretched up in the corners for a smirk. Well, he was now sure it wasn't going to be as bad as he had previously believed it would.

000000000000000000000000

"Mother!!!!!" The Princess' voice rang viciously as the heiress kicked her way through the crowd to get to the royal table where her mother had been located all night. "Mother, you're going to pay for this!!!" She yelled again as she slammed her hands on the table, startling all of the people that were sitting around it. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"We could ask you the same thing." Marron smiled at her only to receive a malicious glare that made her forget which language she was speaking. The sparking expression of the newly turned into an adult girl shifted back to her grinning mother.

"What is the meaning of what, dear?" She asked sincerely, looking really surprised as to what her daughter was referring at. The female shook in rage and pointed at the rising Yamcha.

"He tried to force me into a kiss!! What is the meaning of this?! Have you told that idiot anything that might make him think he is allowed to do such a thing?!" She screeched on the verge of shaking her mother by the collar of her beautiful light blue dress that could actually rival her own by beauty. The woman just kept on smiling, setting the girl further off.

"You have surely noticed that Prince Yamcha has an interest in you."

"Well, it is not mutual." The princess snorted, crossing her arms firmly across her chest not in a really lady-like manner. But by the time, she was too caught up in her own little hell to notice such trivial things as her own behavior. Despite the heiress' venom spat words that the Queen ignored completely, she continued with her 'explanation'.

"And since you're single-" "No..." Bulma interfered. "...Me and your father decided it would be good that you come to know each other better. Maybe something good would come out of your friendship." Her bright smile was more than enough to make Bulma's heart drop. Get to know each other? Get to know _Yamcha_, of all people?! That was crazy! Totally nuts. She would never want to do that. Suddenly the princess' temper flared as she clenched her fists tightly, her knuckles turning white.

"Is _that_ why you have been treating me so well today? Is _that_ why you were trying to get under my skin? So you could make me promise that I will try to get used to Yamcha so you could marry us?!" Her voice had raised dramatically and by the time the whole ballroom had fallen silent, watching speechlessly as the daughter of the most famous scientist and one of the greatest rulers that had ever lived, King Briefs, was arguing with her mother about her possible love life. Gossips were what regals loved the most, especially when it was big time ones.

"Dear, you can't live in your library and dream land your whole life. You have to get to know the world. You have to-"

"Don't tell me what I have and have not to do, mother! You understand nothing! I have _seen_ this world, with my very eyes! I have seen it! I don't like it, but I don't hide from it. There is a slight difference between friendship and love and you know it very well yourself. Why are you trying to force me into something I dislike?! _Why?!_ I thought you never wanted me to do something against my will!" The princess defended herself. Awful pictures of her childhood had popped out of her mind, blinding her current vision. Pictures of a certain stage of her life in her childhood.

"Honey, you can't live with the thought of the boy from your past your whole life! You can't do that! You need to love and to be loved in return. And that is not something your dreams and reveries can give you. I just want you to be happy..." The Queen had stood up by the time as well and she was now looking straight into her daughter's sapphire eyes that matched her own. But then the sapphire orbs shifted away from her gaze and found the tiled floor far more interesting.

"You don't understand. You do not understand at all." The heiress muttered sadly. "It's not about him anymore. It's not about anyone but me. Why won't you learn from everything you have done to please me these years that my love and devotion is not bought with sweets, presents and well-meant deeds that always come out wrong? Have you not even wondered why they always come out wrong? It's because I don't need them, mother. I can do just well on my own. But if you do not believe in me and my abilities to live my own life... How can you possibly want to make me happy any other way?"

Boy from past? Vegeta frowned in thought. Could it possibly be that the two women had been talking about him just a second ago? No, couldn't be. He stood up from his place as the strange man with the scar on his right eye approached the two royals. He pushed him back, only to have the younger boy growl in annoyance.

"Get out of my way, servant!" He demanded.

"Call me a servant once more and you will never see the day light ever again." The threat's effect was amplified by Vegeta's stoned expression, showing the rascal how serious and cold-blooded he could be.

"I'm wasting my time with this..." Bulma muttered taking the tiara off of her head, placing it carefully on the table. Her mother and father tried to object but she had already fled to her quarters in a mad dash, grabbing her long dress not to step on it in the process, for the consequences would've been dreadful for her pretty powdered nose. The room fell silent after the huge wooden doors were slammed with a deafening noise. Neither of the guests knew what to say or do to make the rulers of the planet feel better, to give them courage that the princess would overcome her outrage, that it was because of the drinks she must've taken this night. But all of them knew that it wasn't true. All of them knew that as short-tempered as the princess was, she would never do such a thing because of alcohol in her blood or because she just wanted to entertain herself. Strangely, a second slam was heard...

00000000000000000000000000

Bulma had collapsed on the balcony, shutting the sliding door behind herself as she did so. She wanted to have peace. Just this night, she didn't want to be angry with her mother and father. But it seemed that fate had a second word about it.

"What do you want from me?!" She snapped as she heard the door slide back shut. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you at all."

"Same to you." Vegeta muttered as he relaxed against the railing on his own.

"Why the hell are you here then. Get out of here or I'll kick you back to your precious little Ariane-Chan." She muttered angrily glaring at the stars as if they were the ones that were guilty for her own misery. Yet she knew they weren't but looking at that arrogant jerk's mug would probably make her scream some more and she didn't really feel like losing her voice right now.

"Your groundless jealousy has nothing to do with my actual deeds."

"Yeah, right it doesn't."

Silence yet again fell over the couple as the kept on staring up at the starry sky. Bulma had that feeling of deja vu right then, for just the night before they were doing the same things, yet again, on separate balconies.

"No one understands me..." She suddenly broke the 'seal' of the stillness and Vegeta blinked at her. "No one ever will... What's the use of trying to talk to people if everything they see is the mask I put up for them?" She spoke to no one in particular and had never expected an answer.

"Maybe you should try to be yourself some more around your parents and your so called friends." He muttered, placing his head in his hand on the railing. "They might be thankful for your truthfulness to them. Trying to be someone else for a foolish reason is plainly stupid. And you try to make everyone believe you're a genius. How could they possibly believe _you_ if you don't believe it yourself?"

"But I do think that I'm-"

"No, you don't get it." He shook his head. "Who are you?" He asked her, looking straight in her eyes that had been fixed on him for a while now.

"I'm Bulma Briefs, heiress of King Briefs-"

"No, you still don't get it." He continued to shake his head dejectedly. "I do not ask you what you're meant to be. I ask you who you are, what person do you want to be? Who did you work so hard to build these eighteen years?" Bulma looked down. She stared numbly. Now that she realized it... She didn't know herself what she was or who she was. She had been chasing the ghosts of her past for so long that she had completely forgotten if she was even alive. But what could she possibly do about it? It was not her fault... or was it?

"Thanks for reminding me I am nothing just on my birthday..." She slumped down against the railing, letting her head collapse against it.

Vegeta thought about it for a minute, but didn't say anything. He decided totally against it.

"Why did you come? To make me feel worse than I did before you came?"

"I don't know myself." He answered truthfully.

"Great. And here I thought you'd give me a birthday present." She added sarcastically.

"What if I really do?"

"Excuse me?"

Before she'd known it, the youth by her side had thrown a small envelope with a blue ribbon over it. A color that matched her eyes strangely. She doubted Vegeta could do such a thing so precise by himself.

"But.. Who helped you?"

"Ariane said it was your birthday today." He informed. "She made me give you this thing. I was thinking of throwing it away, but since it could come in some kind of handy, she said I could give it to you. As a present." He sounded really annoyed with himself for saying this to her and actually giving in to that minx of a maid's plan.

"And you actually-"

"Shut up. Don't mention it." He was about to leave when he heard her dismissing the paper that was wrapped around a little jewelry box. She grinned widely as she opened it and she was stunned. There was a beautiful dragon necklace. The chain it was hanging on was made of a material she had never before seen. The dragon was completely gorgeous, made masterly by someone's golden hands and it was holding... _a dragon ball!_ Well, not a _real_ one, but it was holding it.

"I took it from a planet named Namek that we have purged over more than ten years ago." He informed stepping behind her and putting the necklace over her neck. "You told me about your foolish myth that you seemed to believe so much in and I decided to-"

"_Thank you!!!_" She yelled, jumping on his neck when he was done clasping the thing. The Saiya-jin was too stunned to do anything else when she unwrapped her hands and ran back to her bed, jumping on it happily still looking at the dragon with the dragon ball. "It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen..." She trailed off as the youth passed by her and smirked in the dim lightening of the room.

"Vegeta."

"What?"

"Thanks."

With a grunt, he left for his own room, feeling the sleep trying to battle over his body before he had reached his salvation given the name 'bed'.

00000000000000000000000

Bulma smiled in her bed, still looking at the marvelous jewel she had been given. Maybe the day wasn't such a disaster after all...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

So, how was that? I hope you liked it! -grins- Please, please review! And thank you sincerely for your great support! You guys really give me the strength to continue! -smiles widely-

Well, don't have much to say, except for... Please review and be patient with me the next few weeks! -smiles- Love you all!


	12. Ch12: Holiday

A new month has begun and this is what I will start it with! Whoohoo! It's going to be a productive month! I hope, lol. At least half as productive as the last one! Eleven chapters for a month... That's really a strange statistic for someone like me, y'know. LoL. But I don't want to waste your time with my mindless babble any further, so... IKUSO! ('Let's go' if I got it right...)

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inevitability**

Chapter Twelve: Holiday

As usual, the royal Earth Palace was really lively from the very morning. Everyone was rushing around, preparing themselves for their daily activities.

The heiress to the regals was no exception as well. The only difference today was the fact she had some special plans...

The princess' mid-high heels hit the tiled covering of the staircase creating a characteristic sound as when someone's in a rush. And in a rush the princess indeed was. She ran to her parents' private chambers only to be told they were already in the dining room for breakfast.

"Mom! Dad!" She chirped as she burst through the huge wooden doors that the whole Palace was supplied with. One has the feeling of deja vu wherever one goes, seeing all those alike doors... "I've decided on having a trip in the country!" Bulma stated happily and lifted her chin up after saying so. Her mother blinked a few times, as did her father.

"Dear... Why such a sudden rush in going outside the castle?" The Queen asked as she set her fork down to stare questioningly at her daughter. Honestly, something had happened to this girl the night before. It must have. Why would she be so happy otherwise? After that fight she had with her father...

"Well, I just want to see how the kingdom looks like. I haven't been out for what seems like ages!"

"It is ages, dear." Her father interfered. Bulma arched an eyebrow in thought before shaking the topic off.

"Never mind that. What I'm saying is that it should be fun to go around here. I haven't had a fine walk for an eternity." She called and clasped her hands together sitting across her mother and father on the table, grabbing a fork by the plate that she supposed was hers.

"Such a trip would require special escort. You can't just skip around like this, darling. You are an important character to the kingdom and someone might want to use you as their shield for evil doings." The lavender haired girl's raised hand stopped the blonde from continuing to worry further.

"Mom, I don't need you telling me that. You sound like we have rivals. Relax, this is our world, after all. Everything happens as we want it to! And don't mention it, I'll have my very _special_ escort." She grinned secretly. "So, anyway, where's Vegeta? Haven't seen him all day."

"The boy had been called by the eastern army. It seems there was another riot." Bulma frowned. This could never be good. And what the hell was it with all those 'riots' and stuff. They never before had experienced such a thing. Why all of a sudden, those almost ten years ago, they began?! For what reason exactly? No one seemed to know actually. And the peasants that started it never got caught. She wondered why she had the feeling that something fishy was happening around the kingdom...

0000000000000000000000000

The bloodied body slumped limp against the rock hard ground. The dark man crawled towards what he would consider salvation, covered in his own crimson colored liquid as the person above him created a little ki-blast and charged it at the lying man's form, splashing the being to shreds.

The flame-haired man blinked expressionlessly at the dead man on the ground before his feet. These people were so useless. Instead of doing what they should, working hard for their lives, they were trying to oppose King Briefs. Or so was told. But the king had done nothing to create an uproar among the peasants. It was all just so irrational. But he had to do his job and that job was certainly not analyzing situations. At least not 'political' ones.

Before he knew it, the rocks around Vegeta had began losing weight and lifted off the ground. The youth blinked a few times around the circle that was created around him. What the....

"DIE!!!" The circle exploded below the Saiya-jin's feet, creating some sort of a barrier around him, caging the Prince as a rat. Not to mention that the 'cage' begot strong electricity field in it.

The other man behind the released Prince chuckled coldly, gaining the Saiya-jin's attention. When the onyx orbs were located on the stranger, Vegeta had the feeling that he had seen this man somewhere before. He just couldn't remember quite. And the attack. It was also usual for him. Yet the name he could never remember.

"You damn old fool..." The younger male hissed out as he took a grip on his shoulder that was mostly damaged. How on Earth it happened it would stay an enigma to him.

"How does it feel to be a fried monkey?" The idiot laughed at his own poor attempt for a joke. But the words were enough to make the youth recall who this was. Or at least, where he had seen him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He snapped despite feeling the blood penetrate his glove, soaking it in crimson. "Are you sent by Frieza here?!"

"Do you honestly think I will answer your questions?" The man laughed cruelly yet again. But what Vegeta wanted was not answers. He wanted to make this motherfucker pay. And he would pay dearly for the insult towards the Prince of the Saiya-jins! The boy's raised hand went unnoticed by the fool that took his moment of superiority as a sign of weakness by the careless prince.

In an instant, the shriek of the insolent fool alarmed that the riot was set down again. Just this time Vegeta knew who was causing it... And he was going to do absolutely nothing to cease it. After all, everything he had to do was purge. That he did quite well.

0000000000000000000000000

"Sire..." The brunette began as she saw the young male direct his intense glare at her. She swallowed hard and continued. "The King had sent for you. He wishes to speak with you." Vegeta growled. He just got back from the 'battle field' and he had already to meet that stupid old hag. What was this world turning into?!

"What does he want from me now?" He snapped as if Ariane was guilty for him being called. The woman flinched at the sound of his raised voice and pinned her look at the ground.

"I don't know, sire." She answered truthfully. "Maybe it's because of the Princess' sudden rush." A dark eyebrow was quirked up.

"Sudden rush?" He repeated questioningly. What the hell was the woman planning _now_?!

"The Princess wishes to have a trip around the country and-"

"Radditz, will you shut the hell up?! I'm just fine!!! I'll be fine! I don't need you guys as my baby sitters!" An oh-too-familiar voice echoed around the corned of the hall as the lavender haired girl threw a lavender lock back from her shoulder while she was arguing with her long time friends about her leaving. Vegeta stood on his place as they all approached him.

"And besides, when Vegeta gets back, I'm sure he'll enjoy some vacation after all the hard work he had done for the empire!" Vegeta sweat dropped. He still hadn't been noticed and all of a sudden he felt like he didn't need to be noticed.

"The commander can't leave when we most need him, Bulma, you have to understand that!" Goku complained earning a sigh from the female by his side.

"Don't worry about it, Goku. And don't worry about me, I'll-" The sapphire orbs landed on the blinking rapidly Ariane and a holding his shoulder Saiya-jin Prince. She grinned. "See, as if someone sent him back. Tell father that I'll be off for some time. We'll be back on first opportunity. So, see ya!" She called as she ran past them and grabbed Vegeta by the unharmed arm, rushing together with him down the hall way, leaving their three acquaintances stunned in the middle of the hall way.

000000000000000000000

"Exactly what do you think you're doing?" The gruff voice startled her as she had not heard the sounding of it for a whole morning.

"We're going on a vacation!" She stated sternly, fixing her backpack. Bulma had changed into her scouting outfit - a pair of dirt-colored trousers so that the actual dirt wouldn't be that noticeable and a long white t-shirt. Unlikely for a Princess outfit, but she had many of those. After all, she was no ordinary princess.

"Vacation?" The male's eye twitched. "Could time alone with you be called a vacation?" Bulma glared at him when she took some sort of a gadget out of her pack. "I'd rather call it living hell." This earned him a hit over the wounded shoulder, causing a groan of pain.

"Where did you get hurt?" Bulma asked, turning her gaze to the thing in her hand as she pressed a button over it. Vegeta rubbed his shoulder.

"I was on a mission."

"I thought you said you never get hurt on missions." Bulma stated firmly as she stared somewhere forward off space. Her interlocutor growled.

"I _don't_. He caught me off guard." He informed as she continued checking the thing in her hand and the horizon, turning around a few times, taking a step forward, then one backward. "And what the hell are you exactly doing?!" He snapped.

"Let's go this way!" She demanded and began rushing forward to god only knows where.

"And where are we going?" He demanded back as he kept up with her pace.

"We're reviving a legend." She grinned and grabbed his hand again, running towards the village that was in sight before them.

Vegeta glared at her and then noticed the little silver-like necklace rocking against her neck as she ran. He smirked. So, she liked her gift?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ugh, I know, I know, that was short. But at least it was something, ne? Well, next time, I hope that I will be finally in a summer vacation! Whoohoo! Go me! And besides, I better stop here before I begin ruining the whole style of this thing. I'm kinda exhausted so I write differently. At least that's the expression I get from myself. Anyway, I'm thinking of making some minor kind of an adventure or something. But not much, don't worry. Just in the acceptable limits. -smiles- by chapter fourteen or fifteen, they'll be back in the Palace, or whatever else I come up with for the plot, LoL. So... Yeah, I thought you'd just want to know.

Oh, yeah! Thanks for your wonderful support, you guys! Thanks for everything! And don't forget to review again! -grins and waves off-


	13. Ch13: Dragon Ball

I had some major trouble figuring out a way to write this chapter. I had some loss of ideas, for my previous schedule had what you can call a 'hole' in plans right here. I had to think about these chapters afterwards. Well, that 'afterwards' is right now. And I hope that by the time I got this chapter up and functioning something good would've gone out of all the thinking I did. I hope you enjoy the following lines.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS****

****

**Inevitability**

Chapter Thirteen: Dragon Ball

"Princess Bulma!" A villager exclaimed in a foreign to Vegeta dialect as they neared the closest house to the hill they were previously located on. Bulma's smile alerted her companion that she most certainly knew this man from some other visit she had paid previous years to her subjects. And by the looks of it, the people loved her, as well as she did them.

"Balto!" She exclaimed back, releasing Vegeta's wrist from her grip lunging on the taller blonde man who seemed around Saiya-jin's age. Though, the human had more manly features due to the Saiya-jin's specific genes that made him look younger than he was. It was a blessing and a curse at the same time. Well, more of a curse to anyone who dared to insult the prince's height, features or most of all his title. Even though the Prince could care less about this girl and her past and all he was concerned about was getting back to his purging missions on Frieza's ship, he couldn't help but try to choke this rising feeling of foreign anger that threatened to take over his expression as well as he observed how the unknown man hugged the young princess back.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, your highness." The villager bowed and Bulma burst into laughter. After all those years she had known Balto and his family, he was still trying to put up this look of utter respect for her title rather than her persona. Or at least that was what it looked like when he bowed. She didn't need him to do that. She was just fine with him being her friend when she most needed him these few years ago.

"Yes, and I'm sorry about it. I have been really... busy this few years." She smiled apologetically and the man took the hint not to ask her further about it. He was so happy to meet her again. She had grown into a beautiful young woman and he could not help but let the prideful look take over his features. Then he caught her acquaintance's angry snort and sharp turn of his head away from the pathetic sight that he claimed these two earthlings to be.

"I see our young ruler is already looking forward to finding marriage happiness and finding herself a King for when she would be coronated as a Queen." He grinned widely at the lavender haired girl's blushing expression. On the other hand, Vegeta was not even listening their 'pathetic little conservation'. He considered it below him not doing so.

"Don't be ridiculous, Balto!" She snapped angrily and detached herself from her long-time friend. "He's just a bodyguard my dad got me stuck with. _Again_." She snorted.

"Oh? So this is the young man that your maid's mother have talked to me about?" Bulma's eyes budged out. She thought she had told ChiChi's mother not to mention anyone about the things they have been talking about in the little princess' room. Obviously, the woman could have not resisted the urge to share her knowledge with someone like Balto. She didn't really mind the maid sharing things about the princess. But she minded about one thing and that certain thing her ex-maid had given out. Before she could stop him from doing so, Balto had already approached the Saiya-jin no Ouji.

"It's nice to meet you, your highness." Vegeta's eyebrow arched. "Princess Marron had spread rumors that the mighty Saiya-jin Prince is a guest at the Royal castle." The youth's eyebrow was still in its place. "Considering her words and seeing the tail which proves them, I am highly honored to be in your presence." The man bowed lowly with his head having an earned snort. So, this Princess Marron was up for telling the whole goddamn planet who he was? Well, he was fine with that. As long as he and Bulma didn't have to cross the whole planet over. These weaklings were not the ones he wanted to earn the respect of.

When he received not even a word as a retort from the proud Prince, Balto gave up his tries to start a conservation with the other young man. He was just as Kiya (ChiChi's mother) had told him the heiress as a child claimed him to be: stubborn and ignorant of anything that doesn't concern him directly.

"I see the prince is damaged. And I assume that you have not just come by to visit us like any other time, my lady." He nodded at the bag Bulma had over her shoulders. She nodded and so did the villager. "Follow me, I'll take you to the healers' tents." The sapphire-eyed girl just smiled brightly at her friend's back as she latched onto her bodyguard's arm.

"Shouldn't you be at least more polite when someone tries the same to you?!" She snapped in a hoarse whisper so Balto would hopefully not hear their little argument that was to come. Vegeta frowned and still stood in his place.

"Why should I be polite to humans with rank far lower than my own?" The female on his arms growled in an unladylike manner. It was hilarious how horribly alike to him she looked when doing so. At least the demeanor was the same. What did he say now?! Everything that had left his mouth right then and there was the pure simple truth. Although, when it was about him, the truth was rarely pure and never simple.

"At least _pretend_ to be nice." She hissed venomously, still insisting on the issue.

"I do not _pretend_. And I do _not_ obey orders coming from someone less stronger and younger than me." He ended with a smirk, having an earned hit over the wounded shoulder by the furious princess as she stormed forward of him, not in the mood to hear any more of his bullshit right then. She was far too much in a good mood for this. Strangely how something she was doing for _him_ could make her happy all of a sudden. When did that happen anyway? Oh well, she would deal with her nagging thoughts some time later. Now she had to get some directions from the villagers since they were the only ones that knew the forest near by so well.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was too busy with chuckling over the princess' interesting behavior since they left the Palace. She had even bigger mood swings once she was out of the huge halls that the Royal Palace was filled with. One would think that fresh air had bad influence on her.

00000000000000000000000000000

When they arrived where Balto had taken them, most of the villagers began cheering and launching to hug the princess while the leader of their little group took Vegeta for some bandaging.

"I'm sorry to say this, friends, but I'm not here on a visit. I want you to give me some directions about the nearby forest." The heiress explain emitting some gasps and worried whispers among the crowd that was created in a circle around her. The leader mentioned with his hand for the others to shut up and miraculously they did.

"My princess, it is dangerous to enter the Forest Gora when it's dark." He reasoned making the female's delicate eyebrow quirk up in question at his words.

"It's only afternoon." She all but mocked. The old man shook his head.

"Yes, but you are not going to make it out until it's dark. We do not want anything bad to happen to our generous princess and heiress to the royal throne." His words were sincere and worry was evident in his eyes. However, Bulma was determined to do what she wanted. And she was not going to let some trees get in her way of triumph.

"I am deeply touched by your concern... However I do not wish to be advised what I should and should not do. All I'm asking for is the directions of a lake in the midst of the forest. I do not want that much, do I?" She expected the old man to continue arguing about her safety just like her old man did. She giggled mentally at the thought and decided not to share it with anyone. Or she might get scolded. But despite his wishes to keep the young future Queen away from the dangerous place, the elder was sure he would not manage to change her mind. So he did the only thing that might help her get out of the forest on time before sun down. He told her how to get to the lake.

"It wasn't that difficult, now was it chief?" Bulma asked happily, taking a grip on her bag as well, taking out the strange gadget she had been looking at for the whole day. Just about that moment, Vegeta got out of the healers' tent with a covered in lint shoulder and just in his Saiya-jin armor.

"What happened to the top of your training suit?" Bulma asked interestedly. This suit was something he seemed never to part with and now miraculously it was gone. Strange, isn't it?

"It was thorn and I had to throw it away." Came the stern firm reply she had originally expected. "What is this anyway?" He asked his eyebrow twitching violently at the blinking of a dot on the surface of the thing that made an annoying noise that struck a nerve in the Saiya-jin Prince's head and eardrums.

"I'll tell you some time later." She informed and walked forwards. "Now we have to hurry before it's dark. I've heard that Forest Gora has awful night creatures that I wish anything but encounter in the midst of the jungle this forest represents." The female snorted and her companion chuckled. That would be a sight, he thought.

0000000000000000000000000000

They had been walking for what seemed like hours to Bulma and they still couldn't see what they have been looking for. At least Bulma couldn't since she was the only one that knew what they were actually in the forest for. Strange enough, she was far more than just astonished to see that the dots on the surface on this circular thing she had been holding have multiplied. Now there was a doubled annoying noise and two blinking dots. One was really near them while they were walking around the area in circles and yet they could not see where the thing was.

It was beginning to get dark. The night birds had now activated from their daily sleep and were up for a hunt. What Bulma was scared of mostly was that she might be considered some of these animals' prey. But she still would not give up until she got what she wanted. And she would certainly not give up when they were so goddamn close to it.

"How long exactly do you plan on keeping this idiotic search up that I don't even have the slightest hint about what we're looking for?" Vegeta snapped blasting some plants out of his way. He was getting quite frustrated about this whole situation. "I hate going outside and I hate getting distracted from my fucking training." He blasted some more plans to add some effect to his mini-speech.

"Your job is to protect me. I am the one who says what we're doing. And I say-"

But she did not finish her sentence, odd as it is for someone with mouth as big as hers. But when she froze in her place as she did so Vegeta could not sustain his chuckle.

"Oh? The almighty princess does not know what to say? Now that's a laugh." He mocked only to have her finger poking the air on her front, mentioning for him to turn around to see for himself what was that caught her off-guard like that. When his head snapped in the direction the girl was pointing the prince's face twisted in a smirk. There was a huge wolf-like animal, almost half his own height, probably weighing more though. It resembled a wolf really much, though was too big to be one. Bulma swallowed hard as she stared at its long white bared teeth that she painfully imagined digging into her skin.

Vegeta was ready to charge a blast at the animal when she hit him over the head with her bag. He snapped his gaze back at her direction.

"What the hell was that for?!" He complained on the verge of choking her to death instead of letting her be a dinner for the hungry animal.

"Don't kill it! It might have a family that it's being protective of!" She screamed at him making the wolf jump at her only to be kicked back in the ribs while it was in the midst of its jump by the angered Saiya-jin prince.

"Don't be stupid, woman! It should've thought about its family before it tried to attack _me_." He snapped charging the blast again when the creature collapsed by the roots of a tree from the kick that had sent it flying backwards. From the nearby bush a little animal, obviously the same species, came out and licked the bigger one's muzzle. It growled, alarming the smaller to go back but it just kept on nagging at the bigger one.

"You don't have to _kill_ them. We're here for something else!"

"Then what _are_ we here for, _hmmm_?!?" The angered Saiya-jin mocked waiting for a reply when the princess shrieked. She was more like a pesty little kid rather than a full-grown, just turned into an adult heiress to a throne of the most advanced races in the entire Universe. He turned around, expecting to see her being munched on by some type of an owl or other vicious animal like the one in front of him, but instead he saw Bulma with a hand clamped over her mouth pointing at the couple of creatures on her front.

"There it is!!!!" She screamed as she observed how another little wolf was pushing an orange orb almost its own size. When the obvious mother or father of the little ones saw Bulma pointing at one of its precious offspring, it jumped on its feet ready for another attack. Vegeta growled and was about to finally blast the remaining part of this oh-so-dangerous forest off along with this annoying creatures when his charge jumped forward to the animals. Her fiend also launched at her, but she ducked her head letting it pass over her. She landed on her hands and pushed herself up, turning over in the air (A/N: I forgot how this is called in English and the fucking dictionary doesn't have it -.-), landing by the two little wolves that growled at her and took fighting stances as well. She just smiled at the two cute little animals and took the ball.

She was about to walk off triumphantly when she saw the wolf jumping towards the face. And it was an inch away from doing so when it fell limp on the ground, revealing the scowling Vegeta behind it.

"It's _not_ dead." He stated before she could begin the argument while she opened her mouth. She smiled.

"I wasn't going to say that." The girl's beautiful sapphire eyes locked onto the little creatures that neared the big one, licking it and pushing it so it would wake up to guard them.

"Then what were you going to say?" He asked walking around his fallen prey to something that pretty much resembled a glade to him. Bulma followed him only to reveal a nice clearing. She smiled inwardly and slumped on the grass staring up at the crescent moon. Vegeta dropped by her, his hand over his bent knee.

"I was going to thank you." She informed, putting the orb in front of her eyes in the light of the moon. It's four red stars glinted strangely in the faint lightening and she could see her twisted reflection in the orange glassy surface of the ball. Vegeta watched expressionlessly at the object in the princess' almost deadly white hand. However, even when the sapphire orbs of the girl locked with the Saiya-jin's midnight ones, he did not as much as glance at her. He was taken aback by the pretty little globe.

"Is this what we were looking for?" He asked in an annoyed tone, yet he failed to hide the amusement shining in his dark eyes from Bulma. She smiled.

"Nope. That's one of them. We have another six to go." She grinned while flipping the orb between her fingers.

"So... This is a Dragon Ball?" Vegeta asked almost dumb folded. _Almost_ being the key word. Bulma nodded her lavender haired head. When he kept staring at it she stood up and dropped it in his lap as she walked over to the highest point of the glade checking at the gadget again.

"Yep. It's a Dragon Ball."

"It's... _beautiful_...." He mumbled examining the ball by himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He muttered back and threw the item back at her, lying back on the grass. He should get some sleep before the headache this woman was causing him got the better of him. He fell asleep almost instantly as his lids closed over his eyes.

Bulma sighed and placed the Dragon Ball, today's successful hunt, and the Dragon radar in her bag. She should get some rest too, she deduced. After all, tomorrow they would have more work. The princess snuggled against the grass with her back to the sleeping prince. She sighed and relaxed her closed eyes and set her mind to a rest for the night. She would think again tomorrow.

Little did she know that when the chilling wind of the forest began making her shiver a certain companion of hers' warmth drew her right next to him...

0000000000000000000000000000

Hm, the last wasn't a very bright one, but whatever. :P I hope you liked it. Hope it was not too stupid of a chapter... -grins apologetically- Thanks for all your wonderful, _wonderful_ reviews! -grin becomes even wider, if possible- I'm back in the business and I'm in a vacation! Mwahahaha! -grin becomes sly one- Anyway, -grin turns into a smile- please tell me what you think again. Hope you enjoyed the ride!


	14. Ch14: Distant

I just though I'd better clear something up about the previous chapter. If some of you haven't noticed (And no, I don't want to sound sarcastic right now -grins assuringly-) most of the Dragon Ball Z characters love the animals and try not to hurt a single one of them. No matter if it is chasing them, trying to kill them, or simply guarding something they want. And that's why I added the Bulma protecting the wolf part. I think that now this one is cleared up, I'd get on with the next chapter. -grins widely- Enjoy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS****

****

**Inevitability**

Chapter Fourteen: Distant.....

The dark orbs revealed under the tan colored lids they were hidden behind for the previous hours. They couldn't help but notice the third wrist that was hanging limply over the hip of their owner. However, it went unregistered by the brain and the whole 'topic' was shaken off as if it never existed. The body of the young man shifted to the opposite side and the lids closed over the onyx pools once again, the last thing they have taken in the sleeping form of a cherubic creature a few inches away from them.

Yet when the roughen from all the grief in the youth's life lips felt the light warm breath of another the eyes snapped back open. Vegeta could feel himself inhaling unusually deeper breaths as the air couldn't fill his lungs. And why would that be, you'll ask? Well, simple. This cherubic little creature's steady breathing was consuming most of his oxygen, filling the hush of air that it exhaled with a charming scent of... wild strawberries. The eyes pried over her cherry tinted lips that were slightly parted, giving the little female a hint of childhood innocence that was really doubtful impression one could get if they were around her when she was awake. Her delicate eyebrows were relaxed and her face radiated utter bliss and .... comfort.... That was when the previous sight of the third wrist over Saiya-jin's hip struck him and his eyes averted quickly to his lower body, where the princess' hand was still lying as carelessly as it could. When the boy's gaze returned to her sleeping features, he just then noticed how close actually they were... If he moved even just a muscle closer, he would have a taste of those-

The Prince's eyes widened in horror of his own thoughts and he jumped out of her grasp, as if she was casting some sort of black magic over him in her slumber. Bulma's creamy white hand collapsed numbly on the grass where the Saiya-jin had been located seconds ago. Her eye brows furrowed in her sleep, yet she did not make any indication that she was going to wake up. Her expression changed into something that very much resembled...hurt? And that's when she turned her back to Vegeta, collecting both her hands to her chest, curling into a little ball.

Her guardian let out a relaxed hush of air when she no longer had her face to him. He had the feeling that he was losing it... When she was little, those almost nine years ago... He had watched her sleep too. Countless hours, for reason unknown to him, when he had trouble to fall asleep, he would go to her room and sit by the edge of her bed and let his eyes pry over her slumbering delicate form before his lids began getting heavy. But back then... She was just a child. He could accept her as nothing else than that, a small sister in his condition back then. He had to protect her from the twisted men on the ship, just like big brothers had to guard their little sisters when going out to play from those bad bigger boys that would threaten the little girls' well being. Yet...

Yet now he had to be blind as not to notice the princess' filled out form. Her body was now slim, the curves of her body beautifully curled... Her feminine features unable to be hidden even behind the hideous clothes she had chosen to travel around her Kingdom with. It was true - she had just grown. She and her childhood innocence had grown her into a flawless creature... A flawless woman. He did not deny that she was beautiful. Of course she was. He was no blind man. Yet he would never admit to her how strangely attracted to her he felt now. She was no more the little princess and sister he had to protect.... He felt her differently... Distantly... So close, yet so far away....

She was a Princess, the same rank as him. Though, she was a lot weaker than him. Yet could easily consider making her his life-long mate... She had a flame attitude able to match his own, she was gorgeous and she was a good person at heart... Vegeta shook his head. What the hell was he thinking about?! He could not believe he was getting engulfed by thoughts of there weakling human, pitiful excuse for a princess. He bared his teeth angry with himself rather than anything else as he stood up and walked away from her resting form. He would get some training done before he bashed her verbally again. That was the punishment she would get for messing with his head as ruthlessly as she did.

00000000000000000000000000

Bulma's lids flickered open and her eyes scanned her surroundings before she stood slowly into a sitting position. Her head hurt awfully by some terrible migraine that had struck her once her head got filled with the millions of thoughts that were dismissed just before she went to her improvised grass bed. Her lavender locks fell in front of her eyes as she gripped her head with both her palms, pressing them against her forehead. And that's when she noticed the fast swishing air somewhere forward. Bulma took a grip on her physical condition and thought of her headache of nothing but a mere temporary bug as she approached the location of the thing that was actually making the strange sound.

She was not surprised to see Vegeta throwing ultra fast series of punches and kicks, jumping around the hill of the glade, levitating in the air every now and then. She grinned at him and stood on her place, still following his swift moves around the area. Throwing a final kick at his imaginary foe, the dark haired youth glared daggers at the smaller creature that was admiring him. He would've smirked in his arrogant way at her if he wasn't still angry at himself for this morning's little accident.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?!" He snapped furiously at her, not knowing exactly what came over him in that moment. Sure, he was blaming her too, but it was mainly his fault he was nearly over her. If he had noticed her hand around him the first time his eyes opened... But then again, did he really regret having her all over him?... He growled mentally at his dispute. _Of course he hated it!!_ That was not even to be considered false for a mere second! What was going on with him anyway?!

"You think you're so high and mighty, huh?" She snapped coldly back, standing in her full height, which was not much as it was, but doing it made her feel more courageous in that moment for what she was going to try to provoke. "Why don't you try training with me whatsoever to actually prove you're as strong as you claim?" She grinned slyly and threw the bag she had not parted with for the whole night. For a few moments Vegeta just stood levitating in the air as if he didn't weigh a gram and looked at her with an expressionless mug.

"You want a fight?" The Saiya-jin repeated in short her previous request, the mere voicing of it seeming more than ridiculous to him. He was, after all, Prince Vegeta, the Prince of the extinct race of the Saiya-jins. And she was nothing more than a weak human being. It was well known for both of them that she had not a single chance in winning in a fight against a being as superior as him. Nevertheless, she still took a fighting stance he considered was her own and narrowed her eyebrows at him waiting for him to attack. Or provoke her. Or whatever. Just take an action. "You're not serious." He managed to mock nearly through laughter.

"Is the almighty Saiya-jin prince afraid of a mere woman? One he also claims to be weaker than him no less?" Her companion's white teeth bared at her. She smirked and got ready for the fight she had been looking for. It was truth that both her and Vegeta had not trained for a long while now because of their trip and all of this other things at the Palace. Well, at least she didn't train. She knew _he_ did however. But it didn't really matter to her right then and there for she was more than ready to take him.

"And don't you dare tell me how low I am for hitting a woman. You're taking your fault if you get damaged." He hissed between teeth making Bulma grin widely. Well, now she was sure that he was really noble now. At least he would never consider hitting a woman with no real reason to do so. To her, a fight was far more better reason for such an action that anything else. The mere thought of fighting a woman, a girl, as he would refer to her most often when he was in a bad mood, wanting more than anything to piss her off as well, could possibly make him take a step aback. Or so she thought at first.

"I won't even do as much as mention it, Vegeta." She said assuringly making the male on her front smile devilishly and mention with his stretched hand for her to give him her best shot. She frowned at his forwardness and decided that he was mockingly following the 'ladies first' motto. She growled much in the matter he would, but jumped at him anyway.

Dodging her flying fist at his face easily with no need to push himself at all, Vegeta did the worst mistake as to underestimate his opponent. Bulma, being the fox she is, took advantage on the situation and back-flipped kick Vegeta in the chin in the process. When landing on her feet she smirked at the zoned out expression of the prince and kicked him in the chest, making him take a step back as she did so. Before he had the chance to counter her, Bulma flipped on her two hands again giving the Saiya-jin a sly look before rolling her stretched leg over, kicking her foe in the face again, sending him on the grass while she hopped back on her two feet in a straight position again. (A/N: Have any of you watched "Angelic Layer"? Do you remember this move that Hikaru copied from Suzuka? The Rolling Thunder. That's just the last kick I was trying to describe.)

The lavender haired girl flicked her long locks back from her face as she gave the rising Prince a prideful look as he brushed some dirt off of the side of his mouth. He returned the same sly smirk she had on not more than a second ago and lifted his head as to look at her in the eyes.

"I have underestimated your strength, your highness." The Saiya-jin mocked making the Princess frown deeply and take her fighting stance again. "I assure you I will not do the same mistake again." He grinned twistedly and in a second he vanished, but Bulma knew exactly where she went and kicked the air behind herself where he had just reappeared, having him take another step back. Her stretched foot she shifted to the side with her whole lower body and let it fall by her side. (A/N: Neo at the end Matrix-style -grins- I'm such a plagiarist, I know, I know. But it makes the story cooler, ne? -grins even wider- come on! Admit it!)

"Do you rely only on strength, Vegeta?" Her voice rang in his ears. He blinked a few times trying to make himself get his composure back. She had hit him yet again. How was that physically possible, he pondered. "You have shown no technique whatsoever till now. I'm still waiting, but I don't have a whole day, you know." She snickered. The youth's dark head snapped in her direction, the same expression as a second ago present on his mug setting Bulma off nearly to the edge of sanity.

"Know your place, woman." He muttered and disappeared again. He was pulling the same trick on her again, she thought and whipped around, but when she thought her kick had connected with his chest again, the vision of him fazed and disappeared as her kick went right through him. She gritted her teeth. She knew that trick all too well too, but hated having it used against her. She jerked her body around with a spin kick again only to have another fake Vegeta disappear before her eyes. She advanced a step forward with a punch right through a third one, to have it gone in a matter of second right after.

It was all getting to dance on her nerves when she felt a sharp pain in her back as she got kicked by the real Vegeta, getting sent to the ground. The same thing repeated over again when she stood up. The female backed away in try to get back to her feet so at least she could assure herself that he was still there and it was not something else that she was battling. And, yes, it was him, standing in all his glory with his arms crossed over his now bare chest with a bored expression over his handsome features. When did he get rid of his armor anyway?

He had his stomach fully exposed and his guard seemed to be down. He was still provoking her with this almost lustful look he was giving her. But it wasn't lust for her. It was the lust for battle. He seemed not to have enjoyed a fight like this for a long time. And she was proud of herself that she was the one giving it to him. She gritted her teeth and ran at him, having the thought of punching his wounded shoulder, but having her hit dodged. When she thought she was going to trip over, her wrist was grabbed and then forcefully flipped around, making her do a forward flip and land on the grass with a large thump. "You need to learn to be as swift as water, woman." He chuckled

The princess' own shoulder hurt as hell. The immense pressure of the lock just getting the best of her nerves as she groaned in pain. Vegeta smirked at this and lifted her by the wrist he had not released and pulled her front to his back and gripped her hand now with both hands, throwing her forward with a flick of his hands. But before his brain could register what had happened, she had already taken grip of his own wrist, levitating to the ground before she got thrown off, supporting herself on the ground after she flipped over in the air and grabbed Vegeta flicking him off with one hand, applying the same attack on him that he tried to on her.

Before any of them knew it, the Saiya-jin's wounded shoulder hit hard against the tree in front of him but he turned over before he could collapse on the grass, landing gracefully on his feet. A low growl was emitted from deep down his throat as this certain female, a pitiful excuse for a fighter, had used his temporary weakness against him. Namely, his shoulder. He would make her pay now. He would make her regret doing this.

The Prince disappeared yet again and Bulma released another groan. Not the same trick again. But she was mistaking. Deeply mistaking. Before she knew it, she had her knees kicked from behind, making her lose her balance in an instant getting her back kicked by the Saiya-jin beneath her. She was nearly sent into the same tree he was, but she stopped herself in mid-air before the impact. She couldn't, however, avoid it when Vegeta's fully muscled body hit hers and pressed her against the tree.

The Princess struggled and she struggled hard. But the more she was trying to release herself from him, the tighter his grip on her hands became that he had entangled between his own, pressing her against the tree even harder. Bulma moaned in pain once again for the day. How was it possible for him to posses such power in such a simple lock? She knew only one thing - it hurt as hell!!

She felt his heated breathing against the crook of her neck as his chin rested on her shoulder. She tried to shrug him off which earned her another tightening of the grip. Her stretched groan did not alarm Vegeta in the least that he might even twist her arms out of their joints as he leant closer to her ear and blew hot breath on it. Even though she was in deep pain still, Bulma froze in her place, causing a chuckle to leave Vegeta's lips. He nudged his teeth over her earlobe and whispered in it,

"Don't play with fire, Princess." He let go of her, letting her numb form collapse to the ground. "You'll get burnt." He added before getting back to his previous training before he got interrupted.

00000000000000000000000000000

Vegeta was still angry with himself, probably even more than he was in the morning when the two of them were advancing towards the other dot on the thing that he had figured out was some kind of compass. What he was angry at now was not the fact that he was thinking about her in a way he would never allow himself in sober mind, but it was the fact that he let himself get engaged in a battle he should've shaken off. The woman looked quite furious as well and had not even talked to him the whole day after it. It was not the fact that she was mad at him that set him off. No, he was used to that now. It was the fact he let himself get pushed over the edge. By the Princess, no less.

The Prince was so engulfed by his thoughts that he failed to notice the huge pond they had just explored. Bulma dropped the Dragon radar and her eyes widened and a strange gleam entered them. She couldn't help but forget all of the hatred and lust for revenge she had felt for Vegeta the whole day and was not taken aback by the beauty of this pond that the chief of the village wanted her so badly not to have even the slightest chance to witness with her own eyes. Was he protective over 'his property' or something? No, that couldn't be it. It was well known that all of the lands on Earth were owned by the King and Queen of the planet. But being the generous people they were, they have let the people work the lands and in return, they had to pay taxes and give one sixth of the production to the kingdom when the season had been good. It may sound to you like a rip off, but the deal was actually really profitable for both sides.

The Princess ran to the lake, letting her feet get slightly soaked. Vegeta's eye twitched but he said nothing, hopping on a tree he planned to be his bed for this night. He wanted not the same scene as this morning to repeat _ever_ again. Bulma glared up in his direction and snorted, running for the Dragon radar, noticing the still blinking dot on it. She grinned and ran behind a rock, undressing to her sports bra and briefs that could pretty much resemble a two-piece bathing suit. When she began entering the water, Vegeta did next to nothing to note her action. He supported his head on his crossed hands behind his neck and relaxed against the tree on the wide branch he was sitting on.

Bulma snorted at his childish display of ignorance and went in for a swim. The water was fine. It was still cold, for it was late autumn, but it was just fine for the princess' heated body. She was in some urgent need for a bath as well. And the lake was just the right place to have one. She might was well combine it with finding the Dragon Ball that was located somewhere there was well.

"Hey, Vegeta. Why don't you join me in here? You most certainly _need_ a bath." All she received from her bodyguard was a mocking snort as he turned his back to her, pretending to be interested in the tree rather than her proposition. She frowned deeply and took a deep breath in before letting her head sink under the cold water as well. She looked at the radar once she had her sticky hair out of her sight and deduced that the Ball was deeper in the lake. The foolish girl did not think even for a second that it might be dangerous for her to get too deep in the pond at that hour. The sun had set a hour ago. And it was now not only dusk; the condition of the sky could be considered utter obscurity, yet she did nothing to note this as she swam further.

The girl noticed the shining orange globe on some duckweed on the surface. 'Lucky!' She thought with a grin, but when she neared the location of the balls she nearly screeched as it entangled off the duckweed and began sinking. She glared at the spot where the ball had been previously on and inhaled another deep breath before going in after it. She saw the thing sinking slowly and gave it a dejecting smirk and reached out for it when something got stuck in her hair. She struggled in the water, splashing some of it off, trying to regain her cool behavior before she got herself drowned.

On the coast Vegeta threw an ignorant glare at the spot he had seen Bulma dive and he noticed the splashing water. He wondered if she was doing alright with all of that noise coming from the water. He dismissed the thought, deducing she would get things done by herself and would find another reason to be angry at him if he interfered with her 'fight' with that duckweed he could spot in her hair even from his place on the tree branch.

Bulma finally got herself freed after a five-minute-long fight with the nasty water plant, if she could call it that. What the hell did she need Vegeta for if he didn't help her when she was having trouble?! She could've drowned there and he did not even glance at her, that bastard! She huffed, diving again, trying her best to dismiss the thought of him before it got the best of her, wanting to beat the living daylights out of him, this time for sure as she felt her blood boiling in her veins as it was.

The lavender haired princess pushed her locks away in the water noting the shining thing on the lakebed. She grinned triumphantly and went to grab the thing when she noticed there was two of them. Her grin stretched even more as she latched for the other ball, but it seemed to be stuck somewhere. She tried to take it off and when she did, she collected the things to her chest. Oh, how proud she was with herself. But then something was nudging her. The female frowned, glancing at her hands. Her eyes budged out and her mouth parted when she saw the skeleton hand that was gripping at the five star Dragon ball. Her action would've been equal to a screech on dry land, but since she was under water, all that occurred was shorten her time under the surface. She shook the hand off and then noticed the lake bed had been covered with many skeletons... Remains of humans that probably wanted the Dragon Balls as well.

But when her plan on going to the air-filled environment she was used living in, the dumb duckweed got stuck in her hair as well. But this time she could not just shake it off as her hands were busy gripping the balls tightly. She struggled even more than before hoping that this time Vegeta would catch the hint that she was _not_ alright. She struggled and struggled, but her bodyguard seemed to be still be ignoring her. Pretty successfully at that, she might add if she was in the condition to do any proper thinking at all when her whole being was taken over by utter panic. The princess couldn't help but imagine all those awful pictures of her drowning that was hitting her full force right about now. But what could she do? Even with all her tries, she failed to free herself... Good-bye cruel world, she thought as her grip on the items in her hand eased..........

(A/N: Did you think I'd stop there? I mean, like, come on! -grins-)

The Saiya-jin was having a great time ignoring the squirming woman in the water that he thought was testing him. But after a few moments he began doubting his thought as her head did not even come up for some air as it should have if she was trying just to fool him, lure him into the water for God only knows what reason. But the lack of her head over the surface meant she was actually drowning. ..... Whoops....

Vegeta's eyes budged out as realization dawned on him and he threw the armor that he had only an hour ago put back on to the ground in order not to sink as well. He jumped into the water swimming over to the woman. Her actions had ceased in the meantime when he was approaching her and he doubted her well being about the time. Removing the stupid plant from her hairs, he pulled her close to his body, feeling her freezing form against his warmth like a cold shower in the middle of the hot summer. He pulled her out with little effort on his behalf as he took a firm grip of the base of her knees, behind her kneecaps, and on her back.

The ebony haired Saiya-jin that now had his whole body wet collapsed on the coast, not letting his body weight on her, actually thinking he might crush her in her fragile state, supporting himself by his knees and hand by both her sides. He glared down at her with a mix of emotions Bulma had never before noticed in the onyx orbs.

"_What the hell did you think you were doing?!_" He boomed at her, almost deafening her. However his tone did nothing near to flame her temper as well. She just stared dumbly up at him. "_Do you realize you could've drowned?!_" He shrieked deeply yet again, having the same effect on her as he did seconds ago.

"You were here to save me..." She whispered, finally finding her voice. Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And what if I didn't come to rescue you? What if I dismissed you just as I could dismiss your poor excuse for a planet?!" He snapped even angrier, at what he was not really sure. Bulma's insuring smile did everything but surprise him even further.

"You're still here..." She said and showed him the Dragon Balls and the radar in her hands. She smiled brightly in her mother-like way. Maybe it was passed on in the family... "Look, Vegeta. I found two Dragon Balls!" She exclaimed as happily as she could before falling into a coughing fit when Vegeta turned her over so she would not drown on dry land, in her own saliva. He could not actually believe her! She almost got herself dead because she did not want to let go of these Balls. What was so important about them that she was willing to even give her life for?!

"Don't do that ever again, do you get that?" He snapped again, making Bulma's expression change into a surprise before her lips curled back into a sweet tender smile.

"I promise I won't." Was her retort. And that was the time for Vegeta to notice that he was, well... On top of the princess, who was practically half naked in her sports bra and champagne colored briefs. Jumping off of her just as he did in the beginning of the day, the Saiya-jin Prince let the female take care of herself as he hopped back on the tree branch. Tomorrow he was getting some extra training....

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So, how did you guys like that one? -grins widely- I loved writing the beginning of the chapter, I don't know about you... Well, if you review I will be able to know! -grin becomes wider-

Love you all and thanks for the support! Keep them coming, darlings. LoL.


	15. Ch15: Foreign Feeling

**Inevitability**

Chapter Fifteen: Foreign Feeling

The same night Bulma had a hard time changing. Her underwear was wet. Her clothes were dirty. She had brought none to change into. What was she going to do now? And besides, they were now too deep into the woods to go back now. And they have collected three whole Dragon Balls. They couldn't go back now!

She sighed as she looked back to the tree branch Vegeta had declared he would be sleeping on for the night. The princess' expression turned into a deep scowl. For no time after he had jumped off of her, which was exactly the time she had just noticed his actual location, she felt her power coming back to her. It was probably because of the air filling her lungs that made her feel better so fast. And having her strength back meant having her attitude back. And he certainly would hate having her attitude flared again because of him and having her screaming her lungs off at him for being naked.

She snorted at his lying form on the branch and grabbed her clothes rushing to the most far away place by the coach of the now beautifully midnight-colored water of the forest Gora's lake. She looked around, still spotting the fade hint of his silhouette on the same tree branch she had last seen him on. Bulma snorted loudly again, in a Vegeta-like way, and began flipping her clothes around, checking the damage done to them. Well, she could probably live with it. She hoped they found all of the other Dragon balls soon. It would really suck for a honorable person and princess, nonetheless, such as her to walk around with improper clothes. That would be a disaster!

The lavender haired head shook, making the beautiful slightly wavy locks stir as if alive even though their soaked state. She was beginning to melodramatize too much, and she hated herself when she did that. That was why she was going to stop right there before she turned into one of those haters that think that the world is a stupid place where they can't fit in. She leant against the nearest tree, looking somewhere far off in space, though her eyes seemed very much fixed into a certain spot in the lake's water.

Since when had she begun feeling so alive? Before she had the feeling that she had her soul caged, her own person dying with each passing day. She was always trying to achieve something she did never need to achieve. Being better than the ghost of her past was her priority for most of her life. That was why she became so good in anything that she came across: reading (to become more knowledgeable), fighting (to become stronger), her taste had become like one of a real princess, she had become a beautiful young woman... But she was still not content with anything she achieved because she had the feeling that it was not her own goal. It was something she wanted subconsciously, not what her sober mind wanted.

And now, when Bulma made the dragon radar, things seemed to have changed, if even slightly. She didn't have all those feelings of distress, she felt better than ever and she felt ready for any fight anyone would put up for her. Even the fight the day with Vegeta had made her feel even superior. She was sure he was holding back because she was a girl and his task was to protect her and making her suffer himself she was sure he would never consider following orders. On a second thought, Vegeta following anyone's orders could make her laugh sincerely.

Shaking her head, Bulma decided on having more of those thoughts tomorrow when her head didn't throb the way it did right on that instant. She pulled the shirt over her head and when she took her hair out from in it, she froze on the stop. Why, you will ask?

"Christ..." She whispered lowly and backed away, her body shaking slightly at the sight of the wild boar that was sizing her up as if mistaking her for its dinner, probably. Not good. It truly did mistake her for dinner. And the princess did the only thing she could think of doing in such situation.

"VEEEEEEEEEEEEEGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

000000000000000000000000000000

The ebony haired Saiya-jin jumped slightly at the piercing shriek of his name echoed in the quiet woods and scared away some birds he could hardly recognize in the night. He hopped off the tree branch and with a heavy sigh and an irritated look put firmly on his face, he approached the spot the shriek came from. The woman was in trouble _again_, he presumed.

000000000000000000000000000000

By the time the Saiya-jin prince arrived, Bulma had already pulled back against a tree and was now screaming her lungs off from time to time when the boar made a step towards her. Vegeta rolled his eyes and sweat dropped as he watched the scene from beside. The bad news for him was that Bulma instantly spotted him and directed her yelling at him.

"Why are you just standing there!? Come on! Help me!!!!" She plead almost jumping when the boar pointed its fangs at her. Her squeak made her companion to roll his eyes again but approach further nonetheless.

"Hey!! There's a muddy Dragon ball stuck in its... horns, or whatever they are!" She pointed at it and just then Vegeta noticed it as well and a sly grin spread over his features. Maybe something good could come out of this. His stomach was still growling...

The boar noticed his obvious 'hunter' coming closer and it ran as fast as its feet could get it from the spot it was previously on.

With a loud growl on his own half, Vegeta dashed after it, leaving a stunned Bulma sliding down against the tree. That was a close call, she thought...

000000000000000000000000000000

Bulma had been standing on the beach for what seemed like an eternity to her. She wondered what Vegeta might still be doing with that boar. It did scare her, but she did hope he did nothing bad to it. And what else she hoped was that he didn't forget about the Dragon ball it had in his mad chase.

Lost in her trail of thoughts, the young princess almost missed the small orange colored globe that flew at her. In the last moment, registering it in her brain with a surprising speed, she stretched her hand before her face and caught it right before the impact it was going to have with her right cheek.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she turned to her companion with an angry expression on her face after regaining her compose from the surprise. "You could've hit me with that!" She pointed her index finger at the warrior that was currently approaching her with something over his shoulders. The youth's finger dropped by her side when the Prince came out of the shadows that were covering most of his figure.

"What did you do to it?" Bulma's menacing voice made it to his ears, earning nothing but a snort from the princess' interlocutor.

"You caught it, didn't you?" He snorted again, making his way to the woods. Soon after he returned back with some sticks and two dark stones under the watchful and stern glare of the Earth princess who still expected an answer about the animal's lifeless body that had been thrown on the ground right before the Saiya-jin had made his way for the sticks. However, being famous for his gift in ignoring people, Vegeta kept up with his ministrations, placing the sticks in the middle of some rocks and then trying to create a spark with the stones before he made a strange expression, throwing the rocks away and setting the sticks on fire with a small ki-ball. Must have remembered who he is...

"It will be far more effective if you take some sharp object and try to knock my skull open rather than looking at me like that for the whole evening." He stated as he put two massive sticks on two sides of the fire and tearing the dead animal to shreds and placing them on a third stick, setting it on the other two he placed right before. Bulma twisted her face into a disgusted expression at the actions her bodyguard had taken. She glared at the Dragon ball in her hand as if it was guilty for the poor boar's fate.

"Why did you have to do that?" She snapped again, rather sure in her words. The onyx glare that had been directed at her did not as well do anything else than infuriate her further.

"How else do you think we'll survive if there is nothing to eat?" He asked firmly back, turning the meat on the stick around so it could get baked on both sides. The princess' sapphire eyes shifted to the fire and she sighed, collecting the Dragon Ball in the bag by her. She glared at the 'baking area' that Vegeta had made and relaxed against the sand, still refusing to give in to her stomach's riot.

"If you do not eat as well, you might be the next one that gets eaten. That is, of course, if any of the animals living here like to eat corpses." His statement did nothing as to make her appetite grow rather than decrease even more at the thought of her lifeless body lying on the ground as some bear tried to tear her to little shreds like Vegeta did a moment ago with the boar. Little did she know, the bears had no intentions of eating people.

"I'm not hungry." She announced, but her stomach had to be a traitor as to make a suspicious sound in the same moment, making the princess blush and her Saiya-jin companion frown.

"Very well." He grabbed the roasted meat from the stick and replaced it with a new one but still left some piece of it on his armor that he still hadn't put on after Bulma's little accident. Wait a minute. If his armor was down there than that... The sapphire orbs slowly lifted from the Saiya-jin armor to its yielder who had currently only his spandex bottom on since that was the only part of his suit that was left after their little adventures.

All of a sudden she didn't feel as courageous as she did before. She just then noticed the small scars that his chest was covered with and the way it heaved up and down rhythmically as he breathed.

"Tomorrow we're going out of the woods." She informed earning a grunt from him as she looked back at the lake.

The end of the evening approached faster and faster and sleep was covering the two as a dark veil. But the princess' stomach was still growling even after her bodyguard got back to the branch he had claimed he will sleep for the night. She looked around for any trace of him and when she found none, she jumped on the rest of the roasted boar that had been left for her.

A smirk stretched on the Saiya-jin's features on the tree as he relaxed back, giving in to the exhaustion that had been trying to take over his body for some time...

000000000000000000000000

A/N: Aw, man, and that's only half of it! LoL!

The next day started pretty normally. In the meantime, Vegeta found out that when he was asleep, the woman probably kept the fire up to heat her during the night and to dry her clothes that she had washed after he had fallen asleep. Stupid woman was still shy of him, he thought.

After going out of the woods they have encountered a huge hill that actually looked more like a small mountain rather than anything else. Since Bulma could swear that there was another Dragon Ball, they had no other chance but to look for it there.

"I'm getting tired of climbing." The princess whined as she felt sweat pouring down the sides of her face in form of small droplets that could very much resemble tears with a little bit of imagination. "Where the hell is the stupid ball?! I can't keep that up pretty much longer!" She moaned as she wiped her brows.

"Will you stop complaining, goddamn it!? I'm getting tired of your constant whining! You're the reason we're here, aren't you!?!" He snapped back stopping dead in his tracks as he spotted something that he obviously liked. By the time Bulma could consider him absolute psycho with the way he thought of himself as a hunter.

"What?" She asked quietly as she lined up with him.

"I think there is no need to complain anymore, woman." He smirked as he approached the flat surface in the hill. Frowning slightly and glancing over his shoulder, Bulma covered her hands over her mouth as she saw a snake munching on something. A poisonous snake, she could tell. She had seen those in the books she had read about the animals over these lands. What surprised her more than anything else was that the snake was munching on the fourth Dragon ball.

"Vegeta, don't!" The female tried to warn her 'friend' in a rough whisper. "It's poisonous, it's dangerous!" She tried again, earning but a snort on behalf of her Saiya-jin escort.

"Don't be foolish, woman; no Earth snake can kill me with such shit as poison." He claimed as he took the Dragon ball from the snake's grasp, but before he could catch it, it had already bitten the back of his hand. Bad move for the snake. It earned it a one-way ticket to oblivion. He took the Dragon ball and turned around on his heel, stopping to look back at her strangely.

"Are we going?" She finally urged, preferring to forget about the whole story with the blasting and such, her only wish to find the rest of the three Dragon balls and go home. But her acquaintance did nothing to move from his spot as he stretched his hand out towards the stunned princess. She just stood there as well, daring not to move but a muscle. Her mind was screaming at her to run, not even knowing why, but her feet refused to obey and she was just stoned on her place. And then a blast was charged and all went dark.

0000000000000000000000

She opened a sapphire eye. Then another. She looked to her right and found the remaining pieces of another snake that was probably about to bite on her foot as she moved away. That is, if it wasn't for Vegeta.

"Let's get this over with. I'm getting tired of this circus." Her Saiya-jin escort snapped as he passed by her, pushing the newly collected Dragon ball in her hands.

Bulma just stood there dumb folded. She didn't know what to think. She thought he was going to do something to her, threaten her. He was far stronger than she was, that one could never be doubted. Even though he had been pulling back in their fight just because she was his charge. He was a killer, she knew that the moment she arrived on Frieza's spacecraft those almost nine years ago. And yet, here he was. On her own planet, on her own lands, being there to protect her, giving her food and the security her father would most likely require.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She yelled as she got back at herself and ran down after him.

00000000000000000000000

The same night, they lit another campfire by a glade nearby the hill with the snake. Bulma was occasionally turning her gaze at him with a slightly worried look plastered over her features. Vegeta did his best to ignore all of her actions as he felt uncharacteristically tired and his head was spinning slightly.

"Vegeta," He didn't hear her. "Vegeta." She insisted, but he seemed to still not pay any attention to her. "Vegeta, are you feeling alright?" All of a sudden the male felt that his legs and arms that he had been supporting his body weight on were betraying him and his whole body collapsed on his back with a large thump. Not to mention, the sudden action made Bulma panic and rush towards him.

"Vegeta! Are you okay?" She asked as she pulled him up in her lap only to have herself pushed away as the Saiya-jin fought gravity to regain his previous position.

"What..... the hell is... wrong with me!?!" He hushed out as his breaths became more frequent and he put a palm on his right eye, feeling the heat of his forehead rise slowly and his whole being slowly agonize inside.

"It must be because of the snake bite and the fact that you haven't eaten properly for the last few days." She stated worriedly pulling him back on the grass so he would rest a bit at least.

"Let.. go of me.... woman." He struggled hard against her, trying to push her away furiously, refusing to have any help from her.

"Stop behaving like a child, Vegeta! You need to rest a bit!" She stated pinning him down in his weak state. "In this moment, even _I_ can out-power you!" As if to prove her wrong, her Saiya-jin friend flipped them over so that he was standing atop of her.

"You can out-power me if I let you, woman! Remember that!" He let go of her wrists as he lay back on the grasp, feeling the huge regret of standing up so suddenly. His temples were throbbing and he felt as if his head was about to explode.

"Just stay here, okay? I'll be right back."

"Do you think I can go _anywhere_ right now?!" He yelled back at her as she rushed somewhere around the hill with her canteen in hand.

00000000000000000000000

When she got back from the small streamlet she had spotted while they were climbing the hill she found him relaxed against the grass looking far better than when she left him there.

"Here. The cold water might help you a bit." She ripped the bottom part of her shirt and soaked the cloth with some water, placing it over the youth's forehead.

"I hate your planet, woman." He whispered before falling fast asleep.

The young ruler could not help but giggle at the statement he had made. She kept looking at him for a little while longer before she finally realized something. All this time, no matter how deep in trouble she got, he was still there to help her. He had a hard character, but... He was still... A smile spread over the future queen's features. Without realizing it, she had become close with the Saiya-jin no Ouji. So close that she could consider him a real friend to her.

Yet.. She still couldn't help but notice the foreign feeling in her stomach as he watched him sleep peacefully on the grass with no scowl on his face but an expressionless facade...

00000000000000000000000000000000000

-sigh- Finally. I hope you liked this. -grins- because I sure as hell didn't -.- Anyway.. It can always be better, I know, I know, but... Yeah, anyway. Please review!

Sorry for taking me so long. I have been so much into Gundam Seed around now and it was hard even writing this. All I can think of is how the hell can it end, LoL. Well, I'll be back to watching now and I'm eager to know what you guys think! -grins widely- Love you all!


	16. Ch16: Mission Accomplished

**Inevitability**

Chapter Sixteen: Mission Accomplished

Vegeta's assumption that he would be good as new the next day he woke up turned out to be not even near right. He had a terrible headache ever since he opened his eyes and he was awfully dizzy. His head was spinning and he felt like a rag, to say the least. This was not his idea of an adventure. Definitely not his idea of an adventure. It seemed much more like an ordinary day.

When he looked around for the only someone to yell at and actually get any kind of satisfaction in doing so, she was nowhere to be found. Or at least not lying on the grass where she should, for it was still very early in the morning.

"Ohayo!Good morning!" Bulma greeted as she came back from the woods. She had returned the stones and sticks and she had cleaned everything around as if they have never been there. Probably did that out of boredom, Vegeta assumed, since there was no reason to do such stupid things. It's not as if anyone was going to get here any time soon. "Oh, sorry, I forgot that you're not from here. I meant-"

"I know what "ohayo" means, woman; I'm not retarded." Vegeta snapped getting up, instantly regretting it though for the pain in his head all but increased tremendously. Although, he did not show any signs of suffering from any kind of physical or mental damaging to Bulma, who was now pouting madly.

"How did you find out? I thought you didn't know Japanese." She sounded honestly offended by the fact he had learnt her language. Mainly because she won't be able to curse him without his knowledge what she's saying. Well, it was not as if she didn't know his... Was it?

"Stop being a kid, woman. Being around your stupid Palace makes me learn things, such as languages. Now let's get going. I'm getting sick and tired of this Dragon ball business..." He wasn't in the mood, obviously. The princess frowned but shrugged and they both took off to the final point. You will ask 'Why final? There are three Dragon Balls left, stupid, go back to first grade!' Well, I'll tell that's the moment to mention all three balls are suspiciously in one place a few miles ahead of them.

0000000000000000000000

Well, maybe the miles weren't so few. That was a couple of them. Or maybe even more. Bulma didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that the closer they got, the radar seemed not to tell they're any closer to their target. The sun was killing her. She was getting real sweaty, feeling as if there was moisture coming out of every pore of her skin. After a couple of steps further after her last check on the radar, she collapsed to her knees, groaning in irritation.

"This can't be true! How come we still haven't approached the goddamn dragon balls even after so much time walking?! I hate this!!!" She screeched. Usually, Vegeta would make a wiseass remark in such moment. If she wasn't too tired, she would've noted the missing of the remark herself. But, like fore mentioned, she was too tired to even want to breathe. Some water would certainly do well about now...

Meanwhile, our favorite Saiya-jin no OujiPrince was having fun going after another boar. He snickered evilly and sneaked after it, leaving Bulma to take the lead for a little while. He could always catch up on her. Her ki was far too familiar to miss.

When he thought he was going to get that pig too, he surprisingly caught himself into the worst situation he could in that hell heat. Namely, a throng of angry boars willing to avenge their lost friend that was probably currently being digested by a certain Saiya-jin's stomach. Vegeta imagined how much bitching he would get if he blew the animals up and his headache increased at the mere thought of it. And that was why he ran for it.

Bulma sighed in content as she downed the last bit of water they had in the canteen. She was sure Vegeta wouldn't want to touch the canteen after she had drank from it... He usually didn't bring it directly to his mouth when he was thirsty. He poured the water from some distance in his mouth. He refused any kind of contact with anything _she_ had been in contact with. She or more exact her mouth. He seemed not to like her mouth all that much. She snickered at the thought about the last time she had made his ears suffer dearly for him not obeying her orders. She had such a power over him with those acts and she didn't actually realize it.

Before she could make another step as she was back to her steady feet, the Earth princess heard a strange noise from behind. A noise as if a pair of feet were walking fast towards her. Then the pair of feet multiplied what seemed a thousand times, making the lavender haired girl gulp and turn around for a bit just in time to see how the flame-haired Saiya-jin grabbed her swiftly by her waist and placed her over his shoulder, blasting off in the sky to run away from a bunch of angry boars. It took her some time to realize what happened and then...

"_What the hell is wrong with you?! Put me down! PUT ME DOWN, I tell you!!!_" She screeched as hard as she could and pounced on his back and kicked her feet much like a good victim in a low-budget thriller-movie would. A low growl was emitted from the well-built man that had taken a firm hold on her.

"Will you finally quit your shrieking, _bitch_?!" He snapped and sped up towards the direction Bulma had pointed to him earlier where the Dragon Balls were. However, the little female obviously did not understand a word of what he just said. Maybe he should've used a more demanding manner... "Quit it, or I'll let you fall!" He threatened. That should shut her up.

"I can fly on my own, asshole." She snorted from behind his back. Vegeta was not the person you can just fool around with like that. He knew very well himself that she was a fighter. And no fighter was a real warrior if they couldn't fly. Yet, feeling how much she weighted, he could tell she was overly tired and was quite incapable of flying on her own right then. Not that she was usually heavy, but you can understand what I mean. A sly smirk crossed his features.

"Okay, if you say so." Before she could question what the hell was his problem, Bulma found herself falling fast to the ground. In her fragile physical state she would hardly have strength to even think about concentrating before splashing on the ground like a pancake. She did everything she could think of in such moment - she screamed on it.

The second later she felt the same firm hold, yet this time under her kneecaps and behind her shoulders. She looked up to see Vegeta flying towards the direction the radar was beeping towards. She sighed and hit him hard in the chest, earning a slightly sharper inhale of the Saiya-jin Prince.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." The male chuckled and looked down at her hand, which was holding the Dragon Radar. They were getting closer quite fast. Why didn't he come up with that before? Oh, yeah, because he didn't want to get that close to her.

000000000000000000000000000

Like assumed, they landed soon after in front of a little house in the sandy scenery. Bulma sighed and put on one of the brightest smiles she could muster and walked over to knock at the door, followed suit by a deep scowling Vegeta. When the door opened, the princess hoped it will reveal a tall handsome well-built man with beautiful hair and...

"Hello, babe!" Bulma sweat dropped. Well... that wasn't quite what she expected. "What do you say you come in and we get some privacy, if you know what I mean." The old man began laughing perversely. Bulma sweat dropped again, swallowing down the urge to hit that idiot square across the face with her balled fist that was currently tightly clutched by her side. Yes, you read that one right. An old man. Aging male human with an almost baldhead and a strange turtle-like shell on his back.

"Hello, sir... I and my friend wish to ask you about something you seem to possess..." She began in the most courtesy tone as she could, but the perverted look of the old man gave her the creeps.

"Something I _possess?_" His eyebrows rose and fell a few times. Bulma rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "Oh, but where are my manners?! Come in, beautiful child, do come in!" The princess smiled nervously as she passed the old man and Vegeta growled at him lowly as he sat down. The house of the aging male was really modest. There was a TV, a table, a couch and bathroom and a kitchen. From the state the house was at, she could tell he lived all alone. They sat around the table and Bulma cleared her throat again as the man kept on staring at her, or more exactly a little lower than her face.

"First of all, I'd like to introduce myself, and would ask you to do the same to us, as we-"

"I'm Master Roshi. Roshi's just fine for you though. You can even call me Ro-Chan when we get to know each other better." He winked at her, almost making the girl gag her insides at the thought. However, being royalty had its pros, for the young ruler was known for her patience with people she didn't know but had some use of.

"Okay, Roshi-san... Um... I'm Bulma, Princess of the Briefs Kingdom, and this here is my friend Prince Vegeta, Prince of the deceased race of the Saiya-jins. We're here to-"

"_Princess_ Bulma?! _THE_ Princess Bulma?!" Roshi was shocked, to say the least. Bulma sighed irritated and nodded her head. She hoped that didn't last too long or she would be forced to silent this man. "I'm sorry about my behavior, your highness, if I knew I-" But she hadn't cut him off. He just stopped in mid-sentence.

"That's okay, Roshi-san, I really appreciate-"

"Prince Vegeta?!" Master Roshi jumped from his seat at the table, throwing a terrified look at his other guest that by far did not look as pleased to be there as the princess did. He was glaring back at the elder as he backed away a little, making Bulma grimace.

"Yeah, the one and only. Don't worry too much. He won't do anything wrong as long as I'm around." A snort. Obviously you can guess from who and at what. But her words didn't seem to have any effect on the old man at all. He was just standing there, stoned, trying to do his best from tripping somewhere as he stepped further back. Bulma frowned deeper.

"Roshi-san, we're here just to ask you about the three Dragon balls that seem to be around here somewhere. Do you by any chance know where they could be?" The man seemed to calm as he figured out they weren't running away from the Empire or anything else like that, which could get him in deep trouble. His face shifted into a thoughtful look.

"Dragon Ball? What's that?" He sat back down only to have Vegeta growl and slam his fist on the table, trying not to actually break it.

"Don't lie, old man!" He threatened only to have Bulma bitch at him for scaring their householder. She smiled sweetly and thought about explaining what the Dragon Balls are.

"Well, they look like a small orange orb with red stars in them and they can-"

"Ohhh! So that's what they're called, eh?" Bulma nodded. Both she and the flame-haired Prince observed as the man left his seat and climbed the stairs to the second floor, where she guessed his bedroom was. Soon after, he came down with a wooden box that resembled those treasure chests in the pirate movies. He placed it on the table and opened it to reveal the rest of the Dragon Balls. The girl exclaimed as she saw them, wanting to get a hold of them but the chest closed before she could do so.

"Um... Can we please take the Balls? We need them right now..." She explained but the man shook his baldhead sternly. She frowned at his rejection. She _needed_ those Dragon Balls. She really did. She hadn't gotten so far to lose right then! She wouldn't give up on them so easily! "Why not? What do you need _them_ for? What is your dream so impossible to have that you need the Dragon Balls to accomplish?!"

"I want to have women underwear. Lots and lots of it! Piles to even be able to swim in! Aw, the precious things!..." The Master's eyes gleamed with joy as he probably imagined himself into the pile of women's bras and panties. Bulma could feel her eyebrow twitch violently. But her trail of thought as well as the old bag's dreams were cut off by the hoarse laughter of the Saiya-jin behind them.

"What a stupid thing to ask of a mythical creature." He reason as he lay back on his crossed behind his head arms making the householder snort this time.

"I'm not a wealthy man! I can't just go to some store and buy them! Besides, I'm so far away from any big city that it could be considered impossible to snatch even one baby!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Master Roshi. I, as the Earth's Princess, can order my Palace maids to make piles of bras and underwear to bring to you. And I can even come personally to give them to you. Just hand over the Dragon Balls to me!" The elder person looked in an examining way at her. She did have a point. She was richer than any other female or person, for that matter, on the whole planet. She had more power than he could get through his head. But maybe she just wanted to steal his Dragon balls and never appear ever again. His eyebrows knitted.

"Oh, no you don't! You just want to steal my treasure and get even more rich, or immortal," Vegeta's ears perked up at the sound of the word, "maybe even become ruler of the whole Universe!" The Prince's mouth stretched into a wicked grin. Those Balls could do that? "I won't give them up to your no good royal behind for nothing in the world! I don't trust you!" He stated and nodded to prove that he was standing his ground. Bulma sighed and collapsed back, glaring up at the ceiling as if it was guilty for her misery.

"Look here, old man, just hand over the Balls with no fuss. I'm getting sick and tired of this adventuring!" Vegeta stated and kicked the table away from his feet in his irritated state of mind.

"It's just been a couple of days, idiot." Bulma marked, earning yet another growl from the Prince.

"I know, _wench_. But the bare fact that I have to cover your ass all the time for you just get into fucking trouble the whole day makes me furious!" He stood up and walked just above her, as if showing her that he was better than her, higher than her in more than one way. She stood up as well and pushed herself against his chest as well.

"Listen here, bastard. I want to get home just as much as you do, so would you quit your shitting around or you have to be forced?!"

"Forced?" He laughed the same way he did earlier at the word he had repeated, as if just sensing how funny it actually was. "And who's going to force me, huh? _You?_" He mocked as her face shifted into pure rage. She hated it when he was right, but what she hated even more was the fact she was so weak then that she could barely look straight. Sun had a really bad effect on her, she noted mentally for future hand arounds.

"Alright you two, you can cut the theatre out. I'll give you the balls, under one condition." The man butted in, unable to listen to their badly made theatre, but was soon kicked out of their little argument.

"Shut up, old bag. That has nothing to do with you and if you still treasure your life, you better keep out of it." Vegeta hissed down at the shorter man who only backed away a little. Well, maybe it was not just a badly made theatre...

"You keep acting like a bad ass and then you obey the orders of a being a hundred times weaker than yourself. I think you have no right to talk to people like that. Maybe you should take some social lessons, since your fucking race had been wiped out for some time now. You just have to get used to being around people in another way." Uh-oh... Bad move. She remembered the last time she had been speaking disrespectful of Vegeta's race he had her down in the blink of an eye, almost scaring the daylights out of her with his actions. But now, he seemed just to have his blood boil in his veins and the little one on his forehead was throbbing maliciously.

"You have no idea what my race was like... And there is something like a chain reaction, woman." He stepped closer to her, his eyes having a strange glint in them. She swallowed hard as his face was so close to hers yet she felt not even slightly turned on by the situation as the glitter in his eyes scared her. It was a psycho look she hoped she would never see again. "But one day, woman... One day I'll break the chain. And then comes your neck, woman." His hand traveled up her side, to the part of her body in question. His fingers stroked her hair away from the fragile connection of her head to her body and a devious smirk slid its way on his features. "I'll be very delighted to be the one snapping your cute little neck in half." And then he just left. His touch gone, his warmth gone. Probably went off to train. Neither of the left inhabitants of the room said anything for a while.

00000000000000000000000000

In fear of boring you to death with Roshi and Bulma's not so interesting conversations which kept up until the sun set completely, I'll just explain the few important things about this conversation that might be useful for you to know. For starters, they agreed that Roshi would give the lavender haired girl the Dragon Balls and as soon as she had made her wish, she would send the bras and panties he would have wished from Shen Long, the Dragon guardian wish-fulfiller trapped in the Balls. Bulma considered mentally the idea of offering him the Dragon Radar for a second, but then decided against it, as she thought of some evil person that might want to use the Dragon Balls for something bad that would harm not only the Kingdom, but the whole Universe too.

After stretched conversations about the aging man's life, Bulma found out that he was the person who trained Goku when he was little. She understood whom from he had found out about the unique abilities of the Saiya-jins. She smiled as she remembered her long-time friend that she had actually grown up with. Thinking of home right then made her feel the homesickness going away. She was going back the next morning, after all. Or so was planned at first.

Despite the first impression she got about this person, the princess found him to actually be fun talking to. She didn't even feel how time passed when the room finally needed some lightening if they wanted to see who they were talking to. Not much later the door of the Kame house, as Bulma understood this modest home has been called, opened revealing a quiet worked up Vegeta who said nothing as he climbed the stairs and shut the door to the bedroom. The nerve of that boy.

"Oh, I never asked. Where is the room I will be sleeping in?" Bulma brought up making the man's eye brow rise.

"Room? But there's only one more bed in the house. And he just got in it." The princess' eyebrow twitched. What the hell was that supposed to mean?! A sly grin made its way on the old male's face. "You can always sleep on the couch with me." Smack.

"No, thank you. I think I'll be going to bed now. Thanks for everything. Good night." She blurted out angrily as she climbed the stairs herself after hitting the man with the bag of Dragon Balls square across the face, like she wanted to do these few hours ago.

The room Vegeta had entered was dark. The moonlight didn't enter the window directly, which was the cause of the obscurity. With a low sigh, Bulma decided not to take off any of her clothing, considering that she would be in the same bed with a person of the opposite sex. Not to mention, that person would be a Saiya-jin, and no other Saiya-jin than the Prince of them all himself. Another sigh escaped her pinkish lips. Well, there was nothing to do about that...

"Is it my fucked up day or you just didn't get right the directions of your room?" A gruff voice from behind her asked as she placed her head on the pillow, pulling a spare blanket over her body.

"There is no other room, Vegeta. We have to both sleep here. Or maybe you prefer to sleep on the ground?" Another sigh. This time it wasn't from Bulma.

"Fucked up day, I guess..." She could swear he was fast asleep after his statement.

00000000000000000000000

I could just end here, but then I got this absolutely bright idea that I'm gonna add and you're gonna love!

Sometime in the middle of the night, Bulma woke up, looking lazily around the room to see the cause of her awakening. She hated to awaken in two in the morning. It sucked so much, for she usually had a hard time falling back asleep again. She didn't see anything that could make any suspicious noises, but then her attention shifted to the figure by her, only to find Vegeta groaning in his sleep. He was probably having another nightmare. For all those years she happened to notice that all of his dreams were nightmares... The only time she had not heard him squirm in his sleep was back a few years ago when she slept in his room when she herself was having bad dreams. She smiled at the remembrance but frowned when the Prince looked like he was in pain.

She indeed admitted to herself he was a friend to her. She dared not to think of him as anything else than that, though. It could be dangerous for her to even be near him, for he was the best soldier Frieza could ever have. Taken from his family at a fragile age, turned into a cold killing machine, he could betray anyone he wished to... Cold? Yes. Heartless? No. She believed that he had a heart, deep inside, trying to keep it from breaking again. Or from awakening. Maybe he was afraid of affection just as much as she was... A sigh escaped her mouth again for what time that day she did not know.

She kept looking at his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful yesterday night, and now he was all over again, scowling even in his sleep. She felt bad... She had said things to him today that she shouldn't have. She had said things that she didn't mean. She had said things that she wanted to offend him, but actually she didn't want to hurt him anymore. She just wanted to leave him be, just be a friend she claimed to be, and let him take his revenge on his relatives, people and land... And... Well, the rest we'll keep a secret from you for now.

She wanted so much just to make him wipe out that scowl permanently. She had once seen him smile, she recalled... She liked it. She liked that moment, and had imprinted it in her mind, no matter the fact that Vegeta was the person that ruined her childhood, made her grow up physically and mentally really faster than any other kid, or princess for that matter. Princesses were princesses to be spoilt, not to understand a thing until it rubs into you, making you realize the painful reality. But she was forced to open her eyes young. Too young... Another sigh. She had to quit thinking so dramatically of her childhood. So what, she grew up more intelligent than any other person on the whole planet, probably excluding only her father himself. So what, she hated his guy right next to her for all these years. But there was a reason to keep on doing her best in everything and anything. And now... What was she doing it all for?... What could she do else?...

Another moan. Bulma sighed heavily. Poor Vegeta... She rested her upper body on his chest, feeling safe that he's too busy fighting with his inner demons in his sleep than waking up to battle verbally with her. Sometimes she was getting tired of all those fights. She was getting tired of being constantly pissed off, made fun of or just insulted. On the other hand, if it wasn't for that, what would she fuss about all day? What would she do the whole day? What could she talk about the whole day? She wasn't the whining type, but the servants were no fun talking to. ChiChi was busy, but the girl found time for her princess to talk to, relieve some stress herself... But things to talk about were fast running out. What else to do than curse Vegeta for some time about his insolence?

No moaning, no groaning. Strange. Though Bulma just shrugged it off, guessing he just won in his inner war for the night. Her eyes traveled up to his face that had not eased, despite the fact he was no longer making any sounds. She wanted to reach out and stoke his cheek to check if his skin was as rough as his attitude was, but she dared not. What if he woke up in the middle of her ministration. He would demand an explanation that she would not have. What could she retort to his question of what she was doing to him? That she just wanted to see how his skin felt? Well, that would be one way out of an argument in the middle of the night.

No, she would not do that. But then again... She climbed up closer to his face and slowly brought her hand up, slightly touching his cheek. Soft... Warm... Smooth... She wondered how did he manage to have such a nice skin after all those battles he fought. It might be another one of those Saiya-jin characteristics. Before she caught herself, she was so fixed on her thoughts and so concentrated on her caress that she had slightly bent over, observing him from close. Her heart paced faster when she finally came to herself, but she had already been gravitated by his evil magic. She came closer over him, her breath caught in her own throat, unable to breathe properly. Her inhales were sharp and short... Her nose was touching his... She shifted a little and she was almost there where she found herself so eager to be. One slightest move and she would have her lips locked with his...

Bulma... What are you doing?.....

0000000000000000000000000

That's an evil place to stop, ne?! Nyahahaha! And guess what! You'll have to review if you want to see the rest of the scene! Was I right you'll love it? Was I? Was I?! Nyahahaha. Please, will you keep on supporting me, even despite the fact I'm such a lowlife needer of support? -sniff- Please review and tell me what'cha think! I love ya all!

Oh, damn it! I was going to forget again! I failed to mention in the last chapter that it was edited by a good friend of mine, who has the pen name Pikachu Hunter. Hi girl! This time I didn't forget to mention it. And this chapter was going to be beta read by another good friend of mine, Bex-Chan. I'm sorry girl, I was so eager! Gomen! But, I got up my lazy ass for the document manager option was temporary down and edited the chapter myself. Yey, go lazy me! LoL. Sorry again for not holding my word and for taking so long to update. (Well, maybe it wasn't _that_ long, but long enough considering what time I have left)

Anyway, time to go! Till next time! Don't forget to review, or no rest of the scene! Lol, I'm so evil. -innocent smile and a halo appears over her head-


	17. Ch17: A Wish Come True

Did you all really believe I would be letting you hanging for that long? Well, at least not if I'm in the mood for writing. And reviews get me in a mood for writing! LoL. And there were lots of reviews on the last chapter. And that got me in a mood for another chapter! LoL. Now, without further adieu, the next chapter of...

-------------------------

**Inevitability**

Chapter Seventeen: A Wish Come True

Bulma.... What are you doing?........

It took the fragile little female on top of the Saiya-jin Prince some time to actually realize that this wasn't her conscience calling her. It was the male just a little below her. The sapphire orbs, misted by some mysterious emotion, rose to the eyes of the Prince only to find him completely awake, looking expressionlessly at her and following her actions close. Well, from such a distance it would be hard to follow her actions from afar.

He didn't need to repeat his question twice. She knew just well that she herself didn't have a clue what she was doing. All she knew was she didn't want to quit doing it. Not before she reached the peak of her actions. She had done that countless nights before. Watching him sleep, watching him battle his inner demons, fighting even with himself, struggling for peace in his sleep... When she was little, when he was at the Palace... Many times... All of them she wanted to hug him, to try to support him, even though she was sure he wouldn't want any of her help. But she just wanted him to know that she was there. Always there... For him.

Bulma slapped herself mentally. What was she really doing?! She couldn't just keep on with her tries to kiss him in his sleep since he was very much _awake!!!_ She screamed at herself in her mind, but her head didn't move away just yet. So what if he was awake? He could always wake up while she was kissing him in his sleep as well. She slapped herself mentally again. She was making no sense anymore! She was just babbling bullshit even in her head! This had to stop! He was doing something to her. The closeness to him was messing with her head....

The lavender haired girl's heartbeat increased once again. If she wasn't too caught up in her thoughts she would probably note that the Saiya-jin's skipped a beat or two a few times as well. He was still watching her intensely, as if seeing right through her flesh and bones, directly to her soul, tearing it to pieces with his cold onyx stare. She swallowed hard thinking it all over again. Backward or forward? Awkward or even more awkward? She could tell that Vegeta wasn't the inexperienced type, especially since he was one of Frieza's men. The Princess had heard rumors that the best concubines in that part of the Universe had been collected for Frieza's men since they had 'deserved some vacation' from time to time. The question was, did she really want to kiss a murderer? You'll say 'What possibly is the big deal with the kissing business? It's a harmless kiss, damn it, kiss him already!' But to Bulma it wasn't just a kiss. She wasn't the 'my-first-kiss-should-be-special'-type. She was just sure that if she got caught up in the meantime and Vegeta did as well, there was no telling what else besides kissing could happen...

Finally, deciding that would be the worst possible way to lose her virginity to someone that didn't even do as much as care just a little for her, she pulled back against her pillow, letting Vegeta have some room to sit up as well. They stood in an awkward silence for a little while, in which Bulma actually realized he had called her by name. Not "woman", not "brat', not "princess", "Bulma".... She smiled in the direction of the door, which was the right opposite of where Vegeta was located currently.

"Since when were you awake?" She couldn't help but ask. There was a long silence. A long silence that made her whole being agonize in discomfort with his presence. Thank goodness, he stopped his torturing soon enough.

"There's a part of my consciousness that's always awake, woman. I've been aware of you're awakening ever since you stirred in your sleep." Whoa, now that was some news to her. She knew he was on-guard all the time, but that was a little too much for her to digest. Actually, she just hadn't thought how he could be always on-guard, or she would've probably figured it out herself.

"Well, thank you very much for the info..." Wait a second... That meant that every time she had been over the night to watch over his sleep, he had known. And it meant that he knew very well what she was trying to do the whole time. And did nothing to stop it before she was close enough to achieving it, another part of her conscience butted in. But, did that mean he would accept either of her decisions?... Or he was just so sure that she wouldn't do it? Bulma gripped the sheet tightly. "I'm going to sleep downstairs..."

000000000000000000000000000000

The morning after, Bulma felt like chewed on and spit out by a cow. Or ran over by a stream-roller. Or anything that might pop out in your head to tell someone that you're drained. She felt so bad that she could barely look in the beginning of the day when the sun was finally rising. She didn't get any sleep after moving to the floor downstairs.

The Princess had been thinking. She had been thinking all night long after she had woken up in two a.m. And she hadn't bat as much as an eye lash after that. She needed a break and that was why she went out when the sun rose only to find a few minutes later that Master Roshi had done the same, but he looked more like training rather than taking a walk.

When she got back, it was already noon, time for lunch. She noted to herself to cut out these long walks for they were messing with her head seriously. She had been in a strange mood the whole day. She felt as if her feelings weren't hers at all... It was really odd to the princess... She was returning back to her past life...

"Woman, get ready. We're leaving after that." Bulma's head jerked up violently when she heard Vegeta's voice climb downstairs with his topless self and his spandex bottoms. If she wasn't too angry at God-knows-what she would've mentally noted the fact that his armor was missing.

"What do you mean 'we're leaving after that'?! Who gave you the right to decide such a thing?!" She was pissed off. Mainly at herself, because of the encounter earlier. Probably he could tell, but she could as well tell that he was not the least interested what was up with her. It appeared he wanted just to get to the Palace as soon as he could.

"Wouldn't you feel safer home?! Isn't that what you have been whining about for the passed week?! Now shut up and get something to eat while you can. We're not stopping on our way to the Palace, got it?!" He was more demanding than usual. Something was wrong with him. Something was seriously wrong with him. It was not their day, Bulma thought.

00000000000000000000000000000

And, as Vegeta had said, they took off right after Bulma found something proper to wear from Roshi's belongings, promising him not to forget about their deal as long as there is blood flowing in her veins and that she would soon fulfill it. On their way back, they didn't speak a word. They had both been flying as fast as they can, for there was a lot of way back to the Palace, even though they have been out only for a week or so.

When they got back, Bulma's mother, Queen Briefs, personally came to hug her for a warm welcome. When Bulma was too busy spending time to explain to her mother about her journeys, Vegeta slipped off unseen to get a new spandex suit, armor, gloves and boots from Ariane, who he hoped he would see at the training grounds.

00000000000000000000000000000

Bulma had been talking so enthusiastically on her whole way to the throne room, where she would meet her father as well, for he was busy with some meeting, but had insisted on seeing his daughter as soon as she got back.

By the time they have arrived, the Queen wondered if it was just her, or all her daughter really talked about was how she always got in trouble and her bodyguard, this Saiya-jin boy that she loved to called 'handsome young man' , every time got in the scene fast enough to get her out of the mess and fix it as much as it is possible.

Bulma, on the other hand, decided not to share with her mother the moment when Vegeta had been tired, the morning encounter in the bedroom of the perverted old man and her thoughts during her walk. It was better this way, or her mother would get all too cheerful for Bulma's liking. Don't get the idea wrong, the Princess loved to see her parent happy... It was just the fact that she would yell to everyone she saw that her little girl was in love or something like that.

Was she?....

Before she could think of any other silly thought, her mother helped her to it.

"Dear, that's really great, I've always supported your will for adventures, but are you sure it was okay?" Bulma raised a questioning brow.

"What do you mean am I sure it's okay?"

"Well, you've been all alone with such a handsome young man... He didn't try to force you into anything, now-"

"_WHAT?! NO!_" The lavender haired princess realized that her tone had been slightly sharper than she had intended it to when her mother glanced hurt at her. With a shake of her head, she continued. "No, Mum, don't worry about me! It was all really fun and Vegeta's a great bodyguard!" She smiled happily at her statement making her mother do a strange face she couldn't read.

"Oh, dear... But the question is do you want him to be only that to you after your little adventure..."

"What was that? I didn't hear you." The princess excused herself as she put the four star Dragon Ball back into the backpack. The Queen shook her blonde head.

"It's nothing, honey... Nothing at all..." But it was not nothing to the Queen. She knew that her daughter was at a vulnerable age... And she would hate to see her hurt... That was why she decided to take matters in her own hands. At least she could protect her from lovesickness before she got in too deep waters with that boy.

"Dear..."

"What is it, ma'a?" The blonde looked worriedly at her darling daughter. She had always been so protective of her little princess. She wanted her to have peace, to live like a normal princess, like she had. But her little girl seemed to not like the ideas of her mother for her future. Ever since she came back from Lord Frieza's ship she had been acting strangely. She was scaring both her and her husband. But there was nothing she could do about it. She could've stopped her madness when it was time to do that. She wouldn't make the same mistake again! With more confidence, the elder woman continued.

"I think it's time for you to get married." Bulma felt her heart sink. Where the hell did that come from?!

"Excuse me?!" She choked out, completely caught off-guard. The determination read in her mother's eyes scared her.

"You heard me, honey... I think it's time for you to find a husband. You're at age already, and you're quite popular with the princes, and-"

"_I don't want to hear any of that!!!_" The princess screamed as hard as she could, making passing servants and guards on duty look strangely at her and then quickly turn away, realizing their mistakes quite fast. The Queen's expression did not falter.

"But, dear-"

"_Shut up!!_" The lavender haired girl threatened, grasping the sides of her head with her palms, one of them holding the backpack with the Dragon Balls. "_Shut up, shutupshutupshutup!_" And with that she ran down the corridor back to her room. Her father would have to wait.

Well... That didn't go well....

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The same evening Bulma had no intention to go to dinner when she was called. She decided that would be the perfect time to make the wish. Besides, that was she would be sure no one can do anything to the wish she needed right now, not a year after.

The girl collected the balls from her room and instructed ChiChi to tell anyone who might need her after dinner to wait for her patiently. And with that she left for the Southern Garden of the Palace, one of the biggest gardens one could find in any Palace on any planet one might imagine. Not to mention, it was roofless, which made it even more realistic. When it rained, the flowers got watered; when it was sunny, the flowers collected the light from the sun directly. It was one of Bulma's favorite runaways.

As soon as she got there, Bulma placed the balls one by another and cleared her throat, getting rid of all her emotions, except the excitement that was rushing in her veins at the thought that her wish would become true and in thoughts of what to say exactly. In the book, that she had humorously called "The Guide of How to Make Your Deepest Desire Come True" or simply "The Guide" when she realized the other title was too long to pronounce mentally every time she thought of that book; so, in that book, there was written that she had to call out Shen Long, the Guardian of the Dragon Balls, and to tell him exactly and clearly what she wanted him to do for her.

"Shen Long... I summon you!" She stretched her open palms above the flashing Dragon Balls, feeling the melo-drama in her action but however liking it. Even though it was already night, the sky seemed to darken when a thunder strike and a huge trace of light escaped from the Balls, shooting up in the thick air, rocking back and forth as if snaking around the garden and then... The light turned into a huge Dragon, like the ones she had seen in the books... The princess couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the beautiful centuries old mighty creature.

-"Did you call for me, mortal?"- The Dragon spoke in one of the most ancient languages on Earth. Thank Heavens Bulma had learnt that language.

-"I have indeed summoned you, mighty Master Shen Long of the Dragon Balls."- Bulma yelled at the creature in the same language it had. She could feel that the Dragon was a sucker for flattery and respect just like any other creature with great power, be it a wish-fulfilling Dragon or a ruler of an Empire.

-"Do you have a wish?"- Shen Long spoke every single word apart from the fore, emphasizing on each on of them this way. A smirk spread on the face of the Princess. Oh, she had a wish alright.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Sensing the huge ki that had all of a sudden appeared, Vegeta ceased all training he might have been having for the past hours. Something was not quite right there and he wasn't going to wait to find out what it was. He got his spandex top and put it on, leaving the chest plate of his armor behind. He had long since given up on the other part of the armor, since it looked more like a dress out of Saiya-jin armor than anything else to him. And it would be really embarrassing to walk around the Palace with such a thing on, right?

He growled under his breath and fastened his pace as he got out of the training chambers. He just hoped nothing bad was going to happen. He wasn't in a saving-the-woman's-ass kind of mood. Actually, he never was, but he usually didn't have any choice... Not that he had this time...

000000000000000000000000000000000

When he got to the scene, he caught the woman red-handed. Well, sort of. She had already called out the Dragon and was already thinking of how to formulate her words as to not to leave any room for mistakes. He leant backward against the wall of the garden further when he heard she had begun speaking.

-"I wish.... I want you to restore the entire Saiya-jin race and their planet."- What was this language she was speaking in?! Ancient Japanese?! He didn't know ancient Japanese! And there was no way he was going to remember what she said for too long... In a moment, the Dragon stood still, slightly floating in the air and his blood colored eyes shone in an instant, then came back to normal in the next moment.

-"Your wish has been fulfilled. So long, foolish mortal."- Foolish mortal? Why was she foolish all of a sudden?! Why was the stupid Dragon acting so superior?! And what the hell did she complain about at all! She got her wish true! There was nothing that could keep her from happiness. A grin spread over the girl's features but then quickly disappeared.

Nothing except the fact that they would call for Vegeta. That was the exact reason she had made the Dragon Radar and searched for the Dragon Balls - so that Vegeta would be back to his race, to his people that had been erased off the face of the Universe in a hateful instant. She wanted him to feel the way he had to, he was the rightful heir to the Saiya-jin throne, yet he had to be taken from his people at such a young age... A sigh escaped the girl's lips as she collapsed to her knees. She wanted to make Vegeta happy. Or at least to know that he was happy for she knew he would never show any signs of any feeling of delight. But now... Now she didn't want him to go. Would she regret something if he had to go right then? She would... She would want to change many things... Many things that she did not have the courage to do....

Not to mention the fact that she would certainly get dethroned very soon, by the looks her mother gave her. She didn't want to get dethroned. She wanted to be free, to enjoy her life of being single some more before she begun looking for a proper husband, someone who could rely on, someone she loved, someone that could apply those boring meetings sometimes for her, someone... Bulma sighed again, burying her face in her hands. What was she going to do?! Every time she thought of forced marriage she had this urge to gag her insides out... But then again, what could she really do about it if her parents had really made up their minds?!

The princess wanted to have a support. She wanted Vegeta. He was the only person that could give her the strength to pull through something like that. He was a complete ass to her sometimes, he acted superior and loved to rub in the fact that he was _indeed_ superior... But he provoked her, showing her she could as well be strong, show some will power and rely on herself. She didn't want him to go anymore... But she had no choice. She had already made her wish... What was going to happen of her and her forced marriage? Would she still love her parents as much after it? Would she want to talk with them? And what was her husband going to be like? Would he be nice? A kind-hearted person that she had always dreamt of? Or would he be with a character like Vegeta's, painfully reminding her of her acquaintance even after he was gone? No, she wouldn't be able to take that... It would be too much for her...

Her train of thought was rudely interrupted by approaching her footsteps that she didn't miss to note. The princess' lavender head shot up at the direction they have been coming from, not caring enough to brush her tears away only to find an angry looking Vegeta glaring at her darkened eyes, though his look slightly softened when he noticed she had been crying.

"Since when have you been standing there?" She asked in horror. Did he find out what she wanted of the Dragon?

"Long enough." A jolt of an emotion Bulma couldn't recognize in that moment ran through her whole being... In the next, she knew it was panic...

00000000000000000000000000

Yep, another chapter done, heheh. I hope you liked it. And sorry about disappointing you about the end of the scene, but I bet most of you could've guessed it would happen like that, ne? LoL. I'm such a bitch sometimes, lol.

Okay, so, read and review to find out what happens next! :D I'm in love with reviews and I love to make my readers happy, you know. So, just keep on reading as well as you have up until now and I will keep updating as well as I have up until now! LoL! Love you all!

Yours sincerely,

Hope-Chan


	18. Ch18: Pressure

**Inevitability**

Chapter Eighteen: Pressure

Bulma held a breath back. Long enough?! What kind of an answer was that, if it was an answer at all!

"Um..." She found herself babbling like a fool. Like a _fool!_ She was at loss of speech. That was a really rare situation for her to find herself in. And she hated those situations. She was about to try to make her brainwork harder for something to say, something reasonable to ask and not stutter on every single syllable if she opened her mouth. Thank goodness Vegeta decided to pull her out of her misery.

"How dare you?!" He screamed, storming closer to her with a fixed expression on his face that said she didn't want to get anywhere near him in the next couple of minutes. The princess shook her head in confusion.

"_What?!_ How dare _I_?! How _dare_ I!?" Let's just say that wasn't the right thing to say to her in that moment. She approached Vegeta in the same storming manner as he did also with a facial of pure rage. How dare _he_ talk to her like that!? And what the hell was wrong with him?! If he was so angry, why was he angry with her?! She just wished his goddamn race back to life and all he can say is 'How dare you'?!?!?!

"You drag me down in the middle of your mud ball planet, make me save your ass countless times, get your stupid Dragon Balls and then you don't even let me have a word about the fucking wish!?! _How FUCKING dare you!?_" Bulma stopped dead in her tracks as he was already in front of her, yelling his lungs off at her. The girl blinked a few times watching as the vein on his forehead throb mercilessly. And all of a sudden, she just couldn't sustain it any longer,... She giggled. He probably didn't know a word of Ancient Japanese and was pissed off because he though she used the wish all for herself. On a second thought, she really gave the whole wish to him... Well, at least now she could be sure that he wouldn't wish for something that Frieza would probably like... Immortality or being the Ruler of the Universe, or something stupid like it. If he was in a clear mind, Vegeta wouldn't have found it as annoying as he did right then. "And just _what the hell _are you _laughing_ at!?!"

In that moment Bulma could swear later that her mind had stopped. She could claim herself brain-dead for what she had done after was far beyond the courage she could ever have, or at least at that point of her life. In the next second after the Saiya-jin Prince had gone overwhelmed by his anger, the girl giggled again and put her index fingertip on his lips, startling him just as well as she did herself.

"You know what?" Pulling herself slightly to her tiptoes, whispering those words against his cheek. "In a way, I think you actually did." She put her finger away from his face and then... She pecked his lower cheek. And that was the last moment in which she was completely brain-dead. Her senses kicked in on her and yelled full force for her to get away from the scene. She was also very tired for the fact she had previously cried and had not eaten since lunch, not to mention that while they were in the wilderness she had eaten only that boar one of those days. Before she had brought a few things to eat but they were quickly over. Let's just say that she didn't eat much... God, was she hungry...

Without a word more, she left a stunned with an aftermath anger Vegeta looking over his shoulder at her form by the garden main gate. She thought she could interrupt with his training and slip off easily with it? Well, she was deeply mistaking then! But that could wait... He was starving to death by the time....

0000000000000000000

Bulma passed lazily by her room and told ChiChi to take a break for the day as she headed herself towards the kitchens. What she wouldn't do for some chicken right then....

Little did she know, a certain Saiya-jin Prince was dying for a steak in the same instant somewhere around the castle in search of the kitchens. He sure was a great warrior but his orientating skills sure were duller than anything else. For the long time he had been around this castle he still didn't know the shortest way to the freaking kitchens. Stupid Ariane. Where was she when she was needed?!...

000000000000000000000

The Princess licked her lips as she looked in the fridge twice her size. There were such things for dinner that she could just kill for after those stupid wild berries and other fruits. She had grown so sick and tired of them... She could almost gag at the thought of eating some more of them now instead of the fine meat that the Palace cooks have readied. Ah, home, sweet home indeed.

"Would you move?! I want to get something for-" A gruff voice from behind said as Bulma was currently raiding the fridge. When she turned around with a chicken leg in her mouth the voice ceased only to let her see the Saiya-jin that she thought she had left in the Southern Garden. The girl's face faltered while she saw the Prince's eye twitching violently at the sight of her. Guess he didn't expect that to be her, huh? Well, surprise, surprise, she was a human too and she was capable of being hungry. "Woman, just what-"

"Sfut fhe hfell upf, Fegeta." She swallowed the piece of meat in her mouth and buried her head back in the cooling box. "You're making it harder to eat. You mug is getting in the way of my digestion. You're not a pretty sight to see when someone's hungry." With a deep frown, the youth approached the huge refrigerator on his own and took a peek what was inside it, arriving just in time to have the door closed under his nose by a high-raised-chin Bulma, who had grabbed probably most of the things inside.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, woman. It's not polite. Especially for 'princesses'." The lavender head jerked violently in his direction with a venomous glare in the sapphire eyes at his sarcastic remark of her title. Well, she was, indeed, a human. And she had her flaws. Thank goodness her future subjects didn't see her in her weakest moments. Otherwise they would most certainly give up on her or something like that. After all, who wanted a princess that was talking with her mouth full of a whole piece of a chicken leg? Certainly not earthlings. They were too picky with their rulers. After all, people are mainly the ones that own a planet... Aren't they?

"Just shut the hell up, damn you." The female growled uncharacteristically after she swallowed. Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle at her. Well, at least she didn't make the same mistake twice. He placed the huge amount of food on the raft and dug in it as if he was inhaling it making Bulma twist her expression into one of disgust. It wasn't the fact that he was splashing food or sauce or anything everywhere... It was the thought that he wasn't chewing at all that made her make that look...

"Will you quit staring at me!?" He growled while switching dishes. With a shake of her head to herself, Bulma dug into her own plate as well. Gosh, chicken tasted so good when you haven't gotten any in the past week...

0000000000000000000000000

After they finished with both of their meals, (Bulma had to wait for Vegeta to finish his for he got another mountain of food out of the fridge when he was done with the first one) she waited for him to get his dishes in the sink, but he just dusted his gloves off and stood up, ready to leave without another word spoken. He had not intended to encounter her in the first place after all. But was she going to let him off like that, making her clean up all of the dishes by herself? Hell, no!

"Now hold just a rotten minute there!" She shrieked, pointing her index finger dramatically at the Saiya-jin's back that was facing her. A sigh escaped from that certain young man's lips. Well, guess he had to endure _that_ again. He turned around on his heel, glaring daggers at an uninterested in his actions Bulma, yet once he was facing her, her anger rose sky high once again. "Do I look like someone who wants their parents to find out just how much they have eaten?!" The fragile female screeched. Another sigh from the prince. An irritated one.

"Do I look like someone who cares?!" Turning back around he waltzed out of the door. She had interrupted his training and he was planning on getting some by the end of the day. Not that there was much left of it anyway.

Left all by herself in the kitchen, Bulma felt her blood boil in her veins. The nerve of that guy! But actually, she didn't need to collect his dishes. It was plainly clear that he wouldn't eat with her parents... She looked around uninterestedly, pushing her own dishes with his. Well, they could never know she was there at any rate. A sly grin covered the Princess' features before her face faltered. She was being _SO_ absolutely pathetic currently. Some time in the lab could possibly fix that, the lavender haired girl thought with a smile gracing her face. Ah, her lab...

0000000000000000000000000

Oh.... Her lab...

When she got to her desired destination, Bulma thought she was dreaming. Most of her things were packed neatly in a couple of groups, carefully sorted by someone skilled, for some of the chemicals were away from others, for something might happen along the lines and a real bad explosion was capable of taking place. The princess swallowed hard at the sight of her once nice messy lab. Someone had messed with her sanctuary... How could they!?

A dangerous glint crossed the girl's eyes. Well, they wanted to make her lab a safe place to work with no more lil' explosions which were the only thrill Bulma got around the Palace? They had another thing coming then!

000000000000000000000000

An hour later, Bulma had done enough damage to her own lab to consider it a workable place. One of the most dangerous combinations of chemicals were dangerously near each other, there was grease smeared over the Princess' hands and working clothes and over some part of the desks as well; all in all, chaos reigned over her lab once again! Bulma snickered evilly at her little triumph and actually got to something that might appear useful later. With other words, she got to real work.

0000000000000000000000000

Another hour after, Bulma got bored. Bored out of her mind. So bored that on a scale of boredom the scale wouldn't be able to show you how bored she actually was. She even began throwing paper balls at some imaginary foe. A sigh escaped the young regal's lips as she hit her 'target' again. Well, it would be really difficult not to hit it after there was no target but the air, which was everywhere around... You can get the idea, I believe. This was stupid... Really, really stupid. She wanted to have some action. Action? The girl's head shot up at the thought and a sly grin slid its way over her features. Some action she was going to get indeed.

000000000000000000000000000000

Vegeta stopped himself right before he hit his balled fist into the nearby wall as the pressure of the Gravitron decreased with immense speed. There was only one explanation - someone was messing with his training! _Again! Argh!_

Whipping his head in the direction of the entrance, the Saiya-jin's scowl deepened when he spotted no other but the woman. He had the feeling that his whole body was going to get in a fit of mad rage but instead he took a hold on himself and levitated slowly to the ground with a stiffened jaw. His teeth were tightly gritted as if it could help him relax. Well, maybe in some way it did...

"I think it's my lucky day. I got my training interrupted by the likes of you _twice_ today. Ain't I a lucky bastard?!" His sarcastic remarks did next to nothing as to make Bulma answer back with the same venom in her voice. She just grinned dumbly, trying her best to ignore the fact that he had no top and his whole body was soaked in sweat that only made her throat dry out...

"Well, I thought that since you're training you might want a sparring partner." She grinned goofily. She was indeed in her training gear. The fact, however, did not interest Vegeta in the littlest big. He just stared expressionlessly at her, crossing his arms over his chest with a dirty smirk taking control of his handsome face. Was she drooling?!

"What would make you think you're fit of being my sparring partner?" The _nerve!!!_ Bulma tightened her palms into fists, her knuckles turning white from the pressure she was making them endure. _THE NERVE!!!!!!_

"After I nearly beat your ass up out there, why shouldn't I be able to do it here too?" It was Vegeta's face's turn to darken at her words. The nerve of that woman... Without another word the door behind Bulma shut with a slam as Vegeta typed something on the control panel in one side of the gravity room. Bulma suddenly felt how her whole body weighted more than it did a second before. The pressure was high... It had been some time since she had last trained properly, but she'd be damned if she let him know that now.

"Let's see if your self-esteem is as groundless as I think it is." A cold chuckle and a sharp pain in the jaw as his kneecap connected with her chin in a very painful uppercut which caught her completely off-guard. Argh! The bastard. She would make him pay for that one dearly!

She threw her fist at him and he easily dodged it with that ego-filled smirk he always had on. Grr! She threw her other fist at him. He dodged again. Another swing, and another, and another.

"You're just wasting your breath, woman. Resistance is useless!" He laughed at his own little joke, only making Bulma's temper flare even further. Didn't anyone tell this guy playing with fire could get him burnt?! Though, I seriously doubt she was the one to burn him...

"And you talk too much." She hissed under her breath as she kicked him in the gut, pushing herself away from his bent form. Well, that wasn't expected...

"You should try fighting someone your own size, woman." He chuckled as he straightened his position again. Oh, he could feel her anger rising to dangerous levels. He wondered if she had some hidden potential... And the only thing that he could relate the words hidden and potential was the saiya-jin equivalent - saiya-jin rage.

"What makes you think you're not my size?" A sharp kick in the neck stopped him from answering her question as it sent him off balance for he had not expected such a kick. Another punch was about to connect with his back as he disappeared in thin air, making Bulma's eyes twitch. She turned around and blocked his fist just in time to note his complacent smirk. A growl escaped her before she knew it.

"Don't get so worked up, woman; you should be honored to lose to the Saiya-jin Prince." His chuckle echoed in her head even after he tried to blast her off with a strong ki attack. She held her hands out and shot one on her own with her teeth gritted tightly. He was trying to make fun of her. Before he knew what had happened, he had permitted her access to his neck. He was interested as to what she could do to him if he let her do so.

The girl's hands closed tightly around the Saiya-jin's neck. After a second or two he could almost feel that his breath had slightly ceased for a moment. Another chuckle which made Bulma's eyebrow rise. She couldn't grasp on the situation until she noticed her hands being tightly held in a strange grip by the Saiya-jin's and she was being roughly pushed against the wall. The thought that she probably didn't know what the hold was because it was specially for female warriors made her really, really pissed off. She was getting too into this anger business. That was not good. And the main not good thing was Vegeta was enjoying seeing her like it and found her behavior amusing.... Grrr!!!

"Tell me what you wanted from the Dragon and how the hell I had my finger in it after you've told me nothing what your wish will be, you egoistic bitch." He hissed as his smirk disappeared at the remembrance of the situation earlier. Bulma inhaled sharply as his body pressed against hers making it harder for her to breathe.

"Let go of me, you...."

"Tell me!" He demanded, grasping her wrists and pinning them against the wall above her head as well.

"I'll kick you from here to the other end of the Palace..." She threatened, trying to move her feet but he had pinned her so nastily against the wall that it was extremely difficult to move at all, not to mention breathing.

"_Tell me!_" He roared.

"Oh? So his highness hates to be left in the dark?" The lavender haired girl chuckled as well making Vegeta's scowl deepen.

"Do I have to entangle you tighter until you scream in pain for you to answer my question? Though, I prefer having you screaming my name beneath me..." His sly expression and his reckless words made the girl blush for a mere second before resuming her struggling.

"You're just so annoying!" She screamed at him as if it was some news to either of them.

"Why don't you finish what you start, woman? That's what's annoying." She ceased her actions blinking stupidly.

" 'Scuse me?" She asked dumbly having the Saiya-jin let go of her wrists and slightly pull back from her body. Ah, she took a deep breath. It's good to have enough oxygen again.

"Don't play with me, princess... I'm not the type to play along." He whispered hoarsely coming slightly closer to her face. Bulma swallowed hard and her heart began racing again. Any thoughts of hitting him and getting away were instantly erased from her brain, which went blank on the second. She just blinked innocently up at him her throat dry at the pressure his closeness enforced on her whole being. Damn him and his handsome sweatiness. She was making up words now... That could only mean the situation is beyond critical.

"Play...with?..." She repeated slowly, swallowing hard again. Oh God, just make him get off! She thought frantically, not daring to look away for as much as a second long.

"You know what?" Bulma didn't answer, just as he presumed. Another chuckle that sent shivers down her spine. "Maybe it's better you didn't..." Her jaw stiffened. What was that supposed to mean?!

"Why, you insolent jerk, you!! I'm gonna-" But we can only guess what the princess had in mind for in the right next second, the prince closed the gap between their lips.

0000000000000000000000000

-clears throat- -takes out a teacher's pointing thingy- Act happy now! -grins stupidly- Rest of scene in next chapter. You know the drill, right? Things begin to click together, ne? -grins evilly- You review, me love you, me put new chapter up. Now show me some happiness, darlings! :))))


	19. Ch19: Seed of Jealousy

**Inevitability**

Chapter Nineteen: Seeds of Jealousy, Flower of Hate

Bulma blinked dumbly a couple of times as if trying to blink off an annoying mirage. To her biggest surprise, or maybe not, what was happening was no mirage. Her bodyguard, the almighty Saiya-jin no Ouji, Prince Vegeta of the deceased race of the Saiya-jins was right there in front of her and his lips were sealed with hers!!! The princess blinked some more, this time trying to be sure it was not a dream. Well, you don't feel your heart thumping really hard against your ribcage in dreams, do you?

The boy pushed her lightly against the wall for support as she felt her knees buckle underneath her. His hand made its way to her fragile neck as she still watched him slightly horrified. What the hell was wrong with him?! And why the hell was she so scared anyway?! It was not as if it was some big deal. And, God, was he a good kisser... Before she knew what she was doing, the princess had already snaked her arms around her prince's neck and slid her eye lids shut.

Smirking lightly at his little triumph of getting her to loosen her tenseness, Vegeta let his hands roam down her sides and behind her petite back, pulling her further in his embrace. He was taking control of her... The euphoria was currently expanding, taking every fiber of her body in it, setting it on wild fire. She was not going to let him think she was weak or frightened or just liked to be taken control over. The girl could feel his light short chuckle against her skin when her tongue invaded his mouth, entering a fierce battle with his.

Bulma could feel herself tripping over the slippery ground. She was letting herself get too caught up, but she just enjoyed being in his embrace so much. She knew nearly nothing of him and she was sure she still knew more than anyone else that had encountered him. Her mind screamed for her to get away, escape his charms while it was still time to while her heart told her otherwise. She couldn't decide what to do, but it just felt so right being with the Saiya-jin Prince.... And then she remembered her wish...and the fact that if she got too caught up, she might suffer more when it was time to let him go...

Finally getting a grip on herself and her own emotions, the princess unlaced her arms from behind the male's neck and supported them against his chest, pushing him roughly away from her. Vegeta blinked a few times until he realized what had happened. His breath had been slightly quickened, but he took a hold on it soon enough. Bulma, on the other hand, was still taking deep sharp inhales to calm her racing heart. She first had to master her breath before beginning her accusations and whatever her mind was planning for her to do after practically rejecting his touch.

"So, you're planning on telling me what the hell was the wish for?" He had beaten her to it. A frown crept its way on the princess' face as she pulled herself away from the wall and easing her breathing. "I think I have the right to know, like you earthlings like to say."

"Vegeta, can't you just leave it at that?! You'll find out soon enough, damn it..." She pushed her way past him and to the door of the Gravity room, pushing a few buttons on the little panel by the wall, which opened the door. The girl turned around sharply on her heel, locking her sapphire eyes with the onyx orbs of the Saiya-jin prince. "I'm not as egoistic as you may assume, Vegeta... Just forget the fucking wish for a while, or you can't do that either?!" And with that she stormed out of the training grounds.

The Prince sighed and sat on the ground with a pissed off expression on his face, but then he sighed and collapsed on his back, looking at the half-globe ceiling. Well, if it was that much important, he could live in the dark for a month or so for starters. But that was all the time she would get before he began pushing her to tell him what she had wished for again. A smirk graced the Saiya-jin's lips. Why did he pull with everything she made him do? The woman had a hell of a charm... His features however darkened as he imagined what she might've wished for that would make her be so secretive... Another sigh. Well, there was nothing to be done about _that_. At least he could get some sleeping done for the night. That training sure made him crave for the velvety sheets his room had been provided.

0000000000000000000000000

The quite next morning Vegeta had been awakened by the sound a door slamming shut. The most interesting fact was he was asleep by so late as to 0700 hours A/N: Kekeke... It sounded better than Seven A.M. Am I right? -wide grin- With a slight groan of annoyance, the Prince lifted himself off the comfy warm bed to put on his tight spandex suit and to check on the woman and her current mood swing. It would be double fun to piss her off when she was already on the verge of a nerve wreck. A sly grin pulled on the Saiya-jin's face. That would be one hell of a beginning of the day for the foolish earthling.

When he got himself out of the bathroom after his morning routine, he entered the neighboring door of the princess without as much as a knock. He caught her packing her trunk for who-knows-what reason. A frown took place on the male's face.

"What do you think you're doing, woman?" He observed the female that was currently on a rampage and, although, fully dressed, her hair was a mess, which could only mean she was pulled out of bed urgently. She threw him a murderous glare and kept on packing some things.

"Shut up and leave me alone!!! I'm not in the _fucking_ mood to pull with your _royal stupidity_, thank you very much!!" She threw a pair of panties in with astonishing enthusiasm, emphasizing on her words. Vegeta blinked at the undergarment in question and they shifted his gaze back to the woman who kept "packing" with the same spirits.

"And _why_ are you doing that, if I may ask?" The sapphire eyes threw daggers at him as they locked with his onyx ones.

"_No, _you may _not_ ask. Now _leave me the hell alone!!!_" She threw a pillow at him, which he dodged quite easily, letting it hit against the door from which he had entered not too long ago. "And didn't your mother teach you to fucking _knock_ before you _enter?!_" Another pillow, easy to dodge again.

"What my mother taught or didn't teach me is none of your concern, I believe." The scorning tone of the Saiya-jin Prince went by unnoticed by the Princess as she jerked her head yet again in the same manner. She stopped packing her things and approached him as Vegeta kept his expressionless facade on, however powerless to keep himself from blinking a few times in confusion.

"Nothing is ever none of my concern. Even my _fucking OWN life!!!_" She screamed in direction of the door, as if it was the one that had angered her so by something that it said or did. But I doubt that the fore-mentioned door can say anything besides 'click', 'slam', etc. corny ways to describe the sound a door usually closes with and I very much doubt it can do anything on its own clear mind... For I have never heard of a door that has a mind to begin with.

"I never said anything about your own life, w-"

"Surprise, surprise! Not everything revolves around _you_, your highness Royal-In-The-Ass!" She spat her insults with notable venom today. Maybe her fire was amplified by the lack of sleep... Before he could retort to her unusual sharpness, the door cracked open again and a very worried Queen entered the room of her only offspring.

"Oh, dear. Don't be so drastic... I'm sure you two are going to get along somehow..." Was the old hag talking about Vegeta? His ears perked up.

"You know what? I told you this once, and I _hate_ repeating myself, but it seems I _have_ to repeat myself so you get that through your amazingly thick skull - _I. Do. Not. Want. To. Get. Along. With. That. Bastard!_" She hissed out every word, emphasizing on each with such venom her mother had never before seen, and believe me, she had seen her daughter mad very often the past few years. "I never wanted, and I _never_ will! Do you hear that!?! _NEVER!_"

"I want you just to give it a try, dear. Prince Yamcha is not a bad boy. And his so handsome and cute too. Just give him a chance, dearest. I'm sure he won't disappoint as much as you think he will-"

"_Fine!_" Bulma threw her hands up in defeat, kicking the trunk off her bed in aftermath anger. "Just_ leave_. Both of you. I'm not in the mood to see neither right now!" With that she threw herself on her back against the bed. Her mother looked around herself as Bulma's gaze was pinned to her snow-white ceiling.

"But, honey, here's no one else but you and me..." Bulma snapped her eyes to her mother. She was right... Hm, Vegeta must've gotten bored in their little chitchat at some rate and slipped off unseen. Good. The better. She would've kicked him out of pure rage in the groin if he was still around whatsoever.

00000000000000000000000000000

The same noon, Yamcha arrived from his home planet, accompanied by his "charming" cousin, Princess Marron. What made her charming, Bulma could never know. The fact this Marron princess-wannabe resembled her so suspiciously much made her blood boil. Well, there was nothing to be done about it, the lavender haired princess tried to insure herself, though rarely succeeded because of the fact Yamcha was coming as well.

The royal family was _obliged_ to welcome regals on the dock whenever they decided to pay a visit. Bulma wasn't very much inspired, not to mention for Vegeta's mood when he found out he had too to stick around Bulma for the whole time she wouldn't be around the Palace. And you wonder why she wasn't going to be in the Palace? Because a certain mindless cockhead of a prince, as Vegeta began referring to him in his mind, had decided to take the princess around her planet's most interesting places after finding out how little time she found to do so on her own. What a wonderful day it would be, indeed...

"I'm really going to kill Frieza one of these days..." The Saiya-jin gritted his teeth against one another. Bulma threw him another murderous glare. She seemed not to have loosen her bad mood from earlier.

"Why, thank you! It will be nice to stick around you and that fuck for a whole day for me too!" She hissed but turned her attention back to the ship that was currently opening the main gate A/N: Or however it's called. -.- and Yamcha's smiling scarred face turned in her direction. "Oh, boy... Here we go now... God, please take me away from this world this instant..." She moaned under her breath.

"_Bulma!"_ The boy exclaimed, going directly at her way, making her parents smile widely and earning a low moan out of her.

"Kill me on this _very_ instant..." She muttered again and didn't care enough as to even put a fake smile.

"How are you doing, dearest Princess of all?" The Prince nodded respectively at her and tried to kiss her hand... _Tried_ being the key word here, for Bulma had no intentions of having to disinfect her hand afterwards. Stupidity might be contagious, you know.

"Great. Just great. Until _you_ showed up." She scoffed and was about to storm off from the scene of her gawking parents and a few servants. Her head snapped sharply around to glare at all of them. "Who are you waiting for!? Or are you standing there looking like the stupid statues that are around the whole freaking Palace the whole day!? I think we have plenty of them and need no additional ones at the moment!" She snapped with a very un-lady-like snort and this time really stormed off of the scene, leaving her parents to explain to Marron and Yamcha that she wasn't that much of a ball of nerves usually and that they didn't know what was up with her today. Vegeta smirked at the direction she had took off not so much as mere seconds ago. There was something in the woman that he found so very amusing...

000000000000000000000000000

At lunch Bulma just played with her food around her plate, even though she knew very well that her behavior was clear show of disrespect towards the food that she usually respected really much, but the scar-faced low-life on her left made her stomach curl in disgust and reject any kind of nourishment. She just lost her appetite for probably days forward. The goddamn Vegeta... Why didn't they make him eat with them right now, huh?! Oh, well, at least _try_ to eat with them, for she knew that he was repulsed just as much as her about Yamcha's arrival.

"Are you not feeling well, my Princess?" The youth she was just thinking of how to kill in the most effective way asked her worriedly. Her head slowly turned around, as the girl did her best to ignore her parents' grinning faces at the way he had referred to her and not fulfill the thoughts she might have had to kill him prior to his speaking.

"I'm just _great_, Yamcha; just _perfect_." She hissed sarcastically, thrusting her fork into a piece of meat in her plate, probably trying to imagine she was stabbing his very own one. Instead of taking the hint and shutting up, the goof just grinned as wide as her parents were and kept on eating the delicious dishes.

"I'm glad then. I wouldn't want you to collapse in the middle of our little 'hang out', as your people like to call it." He laughed lightly and her parents did as well, probably out of respect for the idiot and not because they thought of his joke funny, if it was a joke at all. Bulma's eyebrow twitched violently. One Hell of a hang out it would be....

00000000000000000000000000000

The day didn't begin so well. Not at all. On the scale of bad it wasn't even capable of being shown. When the three of them went out, and that was after Yamcha had to put up a scene as to why the "funny hair-done guy" was coming with them, at which "nickname" Bulma had to laugh her head off and Vegeta almost sunk a punch because of, it wasn't as bad as the princess had imagined. Even though the thought that her parents were going to set her and the whatever-his-race-was Prince for a lifetime made her shudder uncontrollably, causing the Prince to ask her if she was cold and if she felt well, which made the lavender haired girl frown deeper.

They were visiting various places, most of which at the entrance Vegeta stayed and waited for them to come down, observing carefully their actions. That day Bulma went to more places than she could ever imagine. She never knew how fun it was to be at a fair, or to feed ducks and their little cute ducklings at the lake, not to mention what a beautiful scenery the town at which her home Palace was located in could be from a high enough tower at the end of the very town.

In the meantime of all their visits, Bulma had to admit that Yamcha was not as bad as she might've imagined. Sure, he was not as sharp as her, but he could be fun if you ignore some of his "virtues"... She even smiled and laughed the whole time after the trip around the local lake with the water wheel.

While having so much fun, the princess completely ignored the fact that a certain Saiya-jin Prince bodyguard of hers was still with them and was gripping on his palms very tightly with his fingers, doing his best into keeping himself from choking the pseudo-prince with his bare hands. It was clear to him now - he hated that low-life with all he got.

00000000000000000000000000000000

When they returned home at late night, Bulma was showered with questions by her mother, but the younger woman just shook her off with the argument that she was tired and wanted to sleep because a certain blonde _genius_ had woken her up so early to tell her about someone's arrival. Well, let's just say that shut the elder woman up.

As she approached her room, Bulma marked that Yamcha's room was next to hers. A slight frown. She felt in a sandwich now... On one side of her was the Pain-In-The-Behind of a prince, on the other was her probably soon-to-be-husband of a Prince, if it depended on her parental units. A sigh. Well, there was nothing to do about that either, just like the fact that Marron was a she-wannabe.

"Hi, Bulma." Yamcha greeted her with a tired smile. She returned it slightly.

"As much as I hate to admit it, thanks for the good time, Yamcha. It's been a long time since I had so much fun outside my library." Her statement caused the youth's smirk widen.

"Well, hold on tight and sleep well this night, for tomorrow we're resuming what we left off today!" She nodded her head at his statement as he closed the gap between them, pecking her cheek. While he continued to his room, Bulma wondered... Why was this guy being so stubborn about wanting to make her feel content? Wasn't she the one that pushed him off every time he tried to do something for her? She had been like that forever, hating him without knowing why she did. Now, the day they had spent together had felt so special. Though, she felt him as a friend and nothing more she couldn't help but notice the strange lovable look in his obsidian eyes every time she smiled that day. All of the above mentioned thoughts crossed the girl's mind for matter of seconds. She didn't know what came over her the next moment. All she knew was that she had kissed that guy in the middle of the corridor. The kiss was quick, but it seemed to have paralyzed the male on the spot she had turned him around by his shoulder. With a proud smirk and a wink, Bulma closed the door to her room, saying,

"Then I really better sleep well tonight. Good night, Yamcha!"

The Prince thought he was dreaming. A goofy expression took control over his facade and he entered his room as if he was on the seventh cloud.

What both teens didn't know was that a certain Saiya-jin had observed the whole exchange. As soon as both of them were out of sight, his tightly clenched fist buried itself into the wall the Saiya-jin was leaning on, creating a web-like crack that snaked its way to the ceiling and to the carpeted floor. There was no doubt about it now for the elder regal. He wanted to make that idiot suffer........

000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Ohhhh! Veggie's jealous. LoL. So, what do you think?! :))) Should I carry on with the next chapter?

P.S. I had such an idea block after the kissing scene, lol. I came up with something interesting to keep you and Vegeta both at the very edge, ne? Or am I wrong about it? LoL. You're the only ones that can tell me that, I believe, lol. Love you guys always and forever, you know! And thanks again for the great back up that you are! Thanks again! :))) You're the best one author can look for!!! :)))


	20. Ch20: Keep Away!

Thanksgiving chapter, yey! Lol! I'm so sorry for not updating before 12th... But you wouldn't want a crappy chapter just so the update would be fast, right? LoL. I bet you don't. So, it's partially my fault the chapter is SO late. :P Lol.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Inevitability**

Chapter Twenty: Keep Away From the Prince!

The weeks passed... And kept on passing. A month was soon gone, but Yamcha wasn't.

In Vegeta's eyes he was more than a nuisance now. He was a _leech_ of a nuisance. He was so irritating, but the Prince tried to put his temper put. Bulma was getting closer and closer to this idiot, not even seeing through his evil ways of working his magic on her.

In the meantime, the Saiya-jin prince was fuming at training, pushing himself more and more to his limits, thinking how this Yamcha Pseudo-prince would be the first to destroy when he became the strongest being in the Universe. Freeza was right the next in the list of his enemies, so he would have the privillege of being second.

Speaking of Freeza, the lizard hadn't called since he left his trophy at the Briefs' Kingdom. The bare fact of him doing so was strange. But it was even stranger that he hadn't still called him back to the ship. Usually, Vegeta did most of the work of purging and destroying. He was becoming more and more like Freeza himself when he was doing that. The bare thought about it made him sick... Which was why he was planning on destroying Freeza, so he would not be compared to that homo bastard of a creature.

Not to mention that everyone was as if spying on the Saiya-jin no Ouji while he was training, as if he was some time bomb of some sort. This Radditz guy and his little brother, Goku, proved to be Saiya-jin to him as he saw their tales wrapped around their waists. They were probably given duty to watch over Vegeta while he wasn't with Bulma and her darling boy toy. Vegeta cringed at the thought and kept throwing strong punches in the Gravity Chamber he was finding himself in at the time. He could care less about the bitch and the idiot. No matter what the king said, he would play the good dog anymore. He was getting seriously sick of running after them in their stupid activities around the castle and the town. He was beginning to look stupid in his own eyes, which was not good, nowhere near good. Besides, he was _sure_ they would want to be alone at the time.

With a mocking smirk Vegeta remembered their last encounter in the corridor. He was still backing up his thought of making Yamcha suffer dearly. Oh, and how he was.... A sigh of irritation escaped the youth's lips. He was starting to miss his purging missions. At least he could pour his anger out on something. Right now, he could do nothing of the sort, except training before he was so tired he'd almost pass out. But it was no fun if no one really got hurt. A sadistic grin took over the Saiya-jin's facade. This Yamcha guy would really make a good punching bag, if not anything else. If he died in the meantime, he could play a game of breaking every single bone in the imbecile's body. That should be some real fun alright.

Instantly the gravity fell and Vegeta was about to hit the ceiling of the chamber as well. His head snapped at the direction of the door only to see a worried Ariane standing there with her arms in front of her.

"What do you fucking want!?! Don't you see I'm busy?!" He barked at her and levitated to the ground, but still didn't approach her. The girl had overcome her huge embarrassment of being around the Saiya-jin prince. She could even say they had some sort of relationship right then. No, no, she would never consider being a couple with the Prince, but they were friends, at least. Well, after all these times that he had made himself almost bleed to death after training, there was no doubt they'd become at least a little closer.

"Sire, Princess and her friend have gone out. King had bestowed upon you duty to protect princess. Shouldn't you be going as well?" She questioned. Even after all this time, she still had not learnt speaking his language properly. She was not speaking Earth language properly as well, so he could not blame her. Not that he cared how she formed her words, as long as they were understandable. A frown covered the youth's face.

"What makes you think I'll be running after them like a little dog?! Let them go there alone for all I care!" He yelled and threw a death glare at the woman. "And just what are you waiting for now?! Get lost, I have to get back to training!" He informed her over his shoulder and levitated up. The girl didn't flinch. She moved not an inch from her place at the door. When the obsidian eyes locked with her green ones again, she gave her master a huge grin.

"Tea?" She held up a tray from beside the door. Vegeta sweat dropped and landed by her, still looking strangely at the little woman.

"Strange creature..." He muttered, but still shut off the gravity room to have a break. He had been training since he got up and a little break would do no harm. But a shower always came first.

0000000000000000000000000000

"The Saiya-jin isn't with us? Now that's a first one." Yamcha stated haughtily and Bulma laughed.

"Well, maybe he got tired of walking around with us. Can you blame him? He knows nothing of having fun like you do!" She hugged her new friend and missed to see the triumphant smirk that had covered his face. She was giving in to his charms, which was good. Don't get it wrong, Yamcha was not a bad person. But king Briefs had asked him to try to become closer with his daughter, for soon she would have to marry someone to take over the throne. Both King and Queen of the Briefs Kingdom were becoming old. Yet if you asked anyone of them, they would say they're in perfect health and that they could keep on ruling a few years more.

The scar faced boy kept looking around the tables as they kept walking along the lines of the biggest bazaar in the Briefs Kingdom. There were different kinds of rings, necklaces, and any kind of jewelry; there were countless sorts of sweets and candies, things that his Princess loved; there were also various other objects, but he was currently looking for a necklace for his beloved heiress. He had not seen her wear anything around her neck and it was such a shame such a beautiful neck to be vacant. He spotted something and dragged her to there by her hand.

"What are you looking for?" She asked interestedly as she looked at what he was looking for.

"A necklace for my pretty princess." Yamcha bowed respectively with a sly smirk on his face as he kept on looking and asked the salesman behind the desk for professional help.

"Oh, but I already have one. And, don't get upset, Yamcha," She pulled him away from the woman that was so determined to sell him something probably on doubled price for Yamcha had become quite popular since he lived in the Briefs Palace, "But I don't plan on taking it off, even because of you." The boy looked strangely at her, somehow hurt by her words. She should've chosen them differently, she tried to tell herself as she took the Dragon necklace out. But the moment he saw it, Yamcha's mouth dropped some as he stared endlessly at the beautiful accessory.

"Whoa, it's truly beautiful. I see what you mean now..." He realized how stupid he sounded after he said that, but Bulma just giggled at him and collected the necklace back under her top. "Why do you wear it like that? Would you not rather have people see it?" He asked interestedly as the lavender haired girl grinned at him.

"Well, I _know_ it's beautiful, I don't need complete strangers to confirm that for me. Besides, I don't want to lose it in any way. It stays against my heart, protecting me." She explained, looking at her chest. She wondered what made the necklace so special... The fact that it was given to her by Vegeta, the Ice King bastard, or the fact that she really thought that her jewel was completely unique. Or maybe it was both... It was unique, because it was from Vegeta... She sighed heavily and walked further. She had to stop thinking of that boy. He was becoming a total nuisance to her mind ever since Yamcha came. Yes, she had some real fun with Yamcha, she couldn't say she didn't... But something was wrong with her whenever she was around him... And this emptiness inside her... This one that she had felt ever since she left Freeza's ship when she was little... Why was it?... How did it get there in the first place?...

The princess remembered in a moment how she got to own this necklace. She still remembered that night as if it was yesterday. A smile crept its way on her lips and stretched them. Maybe she could classify this birthday as the best one she got in ages. And Vegeta had been so different at that moment that she could barely recognize him. She was still thinking over what he had said... Who was she? Who had she been building all those years? For what purpose did she keep on struggling against life to keep on living? To keep on existing? What for? Or more like, _who_ for? Herself? Her mother and father? Her people? Her nonexistent love? Who for?!

The princess shook her head. Now was not the time for these thoughts. Now was the time to have fun with Yamcha around the castle. The boy had really become one of her closest friends. She knew now that she had to give everyone a chance and they would probably not disappoint her. Well, not really. Not if it's Yamcha. Oh, whatever. She shook her head again and dragged her partner to a fortuneteller. It really sounded like fun, even though she didn't believe people that said they could tell her future.

0000000000000000000000000

Vegeta took the nearest towel and wrapped it around his torso. He sighed as he leaned against the doorframe out of the streaming bathroom. He needed a nice long shower a long time ago.

"Master, lunch is ready. You should go eat something before you go out." The Prince threw her a strange glance as she was collecting her medicine from the shelves in the training grounds' medicine wing. She left only lints and a few light medicine there.

"Going out? And just where are you trying to send me off?" He asked scornfully as the girl locked her emerald eyes with the Saiya-jin's onyx ones in confusion.

"Well, it's master's work to be with princess, isn't it? Master is princess' bodyguard. We do not want anything to happen to princess while she's out, so master has to do his duty, even though he tried to skip it." She explained slowly, nodding every now and then to confirm her own words. "Yes, yes, that's what master's job is. The princess' protection always comes first." While she was nodding she didn't see as the young man approached her and had stuck his head so near hers that she could almost feel his breath on her nose.

"Look here, woman; I have said I will not go and I intend on doing what I said. And stop calling me master, damn it. You make me feel like some sort of slayer." He huffed and passed by her to change into a new pair of spandex suits. While he was out there with Bulma, he had taken none as reserve, but here King Briefs' maids had specially researched the fabric the suit was made of and had created a few of them for the tactician. After all, he _was_ keeping their little sanctuary safe and sound out there, even though recently there were no riots. Yet the prince was still worried about what one of the traitors had said...

He was getting paranoid...Nothing a little snack couldn't fix.

0000000000000000000000000

Yamcha went out of the high tent that represented the fortune-teller's... well, tent. He looked quite confused and Bulma still didn't miss the chance to throw herself all over him, asking him various questions like 'what did she tell you' to 'how did it look like inside there'. But then when he told her nothing, she decided to go in there by herself and see what she was going to tell her.

When she got inside, she almost felt her jaw dropping. It was not really that surprising, but don't forget our little heir here has not ever been to a place like this. The walls, if they could be called walls, were made of dark blue fabric, almost navy. The windows were covered by lilac colored curtains that were pulled securely as to not let any light enter the dark realm that the inside of the tent represented. Bulma had imagined things to be a little more... well, cheerful around here. A deadly atmosphere was hanging lazily in the air.

The cerulean eyes shifted to where the old woman was seated. She was collecting her cards and was looking only at her table as she called her next customer.

"Sit, child, sit." She said politely when she collected all of her cards. Bulma didn't voice her opinion, but she had imagined a fortune-teller to have a crystal ball like in the books or something like that. She was not disappointed, but she felt kind of strange. She had always imagined what it would look like at a fortune-tellers place. She shook her head. She was beginning to sound stupid in her own head. That could mean no good.

"I see that you have never before been in such a place, am I right child?" The woman asked her, startling the girl out of her trail of thought rudely before she slowly nodded, still looking interestedly around. She was not sure if the other woman was annoyed or proud that she had caught her attention with her hideout of wonders, as it appeared to be for Bulma. A sly grin covered the older woman's face. "You are the Princess of our lands, Bulma, am I right, child?" Well, that was cheap. She wouldn't make her believe in her fortune-telling powers with something that trivial. She was a famous girl and besides, Yamcha could've said a word or two about her when he was in.

That is, if the woman was trying to make her believe in anything.

"Very well. If you are here to find out what is to happen to you from now on, let me concentrate, and let the cards speak for themselves." Bulma doubted the cards could speak as they had not mouth, but she just nodded and waited to see what silly thing this woman would say about her. She was also still interested what she had said to Yamcha... Hmm, the girl wondered if it should be a secret what she would hear here.

Then, a minute later after making strange sounds, the woman picked a card and set it on the table. It described a broken glass, or just something... broken. The princess was not very sure if it was a glass or a real object. The only thing she was sure in was that it was broken.

"The card of broken bond. Someone will force you into something that you will not like, your highness, that will break your relationship with that person, causing both of you great damage." The woman explained and picked out another card. This time it was someone with a knife stabbed in the back. All of the cards sounded weird like an idea of drawing, but they looked too real for their own good. "Betrayal, your highness. Someone you have believed in will stab your back while you least expect it. It will be inevitable..." Bulma wrinkled her nose. Get her back stabbed by whom?! "The card of sorrow..." A crying girl on the ground. "A great misfortune will catch on with you, your highness. You will-" Before Bulma could say something because of the horrible fortune she had herself read, the woman cut short on her words and stared blankly at the table. She looked quite stoned. Things didn't really look good.

"Hey... Madam, are you okay?" The princess asked and stretched her hand out to the elder woman, but she stopped when she spoke again, yet her voice was quite different - deeper, creepier.

"You must watch out for the Prince, my lady! You must keep away from the Prince!! He will stab your back when you least expect it! You will lose your humanity if you let him have you! Keep away from him!" Bulma stood from her place and backed away as the woman kept blabbering something even as she left. With a sigh of relief as the sun met her features, the heiress laced her hands with Yamcha's and took off.

So bad things couldn't happen at the same time, could they? And besides, Yamcha didn't look like a bad person. Really, he didn't.

But what if the woman had become more serious when she fell in her trance of some sort?....

000000000000000000000000

"Sire, the princess and her friend have returned safely from their trip around the Kingdom. Won't you go now to see them?" Ariane asked over the intercom in the Gravity room. As much as she was not afraid of her master anymore, she dared not interfere with his training like shutting off the gravity to open the room twice in the same day. She was not stupid, you know, even though she talked strange.

"What do I care what the stupid bitch and her idiotic mate do?! Leave me fucking alone, already! I have training to do!" Vegeta snapped as he kept doing his one-finger and hand-behind-back push-ups. Ariane nodded guiltily and shut the link off. The Saiya-jin growled lowly in his throat. "Stupid Ariane." He muttered and kept his training up. If he continued to get distracted, he would never be stronger than Freeza.

000000000000000000000000

After getting back home, Bulma decided to take a nice long bath. Her feet were really tired. She had not walked so much since... She frowned. Since her little adventures with Vegeta for the Dragon Balls. She threw a glance at her necklace at the remembrance of the Dragon Balls. She wondered when will they actually call him back... She was sure they would soon find out where he is and would want to have their heir to their throne back as soon as possible... She wondered how soon could that actually be. With a sigh she slid a little more in the nice hot water.

She sighed and lifted herself out of the water and into her huge shower cabin. Well, she had to get back to her dad. She had to show him her latest creations. He would surely be really happy about them. A smile stretched on the female's face. She was surely a genius.

000000000000000000000000

As she took her blueprints, Bulma took off towards the throne room in one of her new pair of trousers and long t-shirt. One thing you could be sure in - she didn't look the least like the princess she was when she was around the castle. She hated dresses, but sometimes she had no choice but to wear such. Like on feasts, parties thrown in the palace and such. But all in all, she _hated_ dresses. She despised them, she detested them, she loathed them. She thought she didn't look good in them. Or maybe it was just the fact that she was a fighter or so she tried to convince herself. Her father was such a happy man - he had a tomboy of a heiress to his throne. Now if that ain't wonderful I just don't know what is.

"Wait, Bulma!" Radditz called when she was about to pass by him and enter the throne room. "Your father and Prince Yamcha are discussing something really important." He said as he was obviously ordered to tell to anyone who tried to interfere with the two men's conversation. What could be more important than his own daughter, the princess wondered and shrugged, striding past Radditz and into the room.

"Next time we go out, I'm going to take that gun and BANG, she's gone!" Yamcha was talking with remarkable enthusiasm. What if... What if that woman was right? Was Yamcha going to kill _her_ with that gun he's talking about? What if he was?! The girl gasped and ran to her room, leaving a startled Radditz by the door. What was going on with that girl recently anyway?

00000000000000000000000000

It was now late night. The heiress was still wondering if she had misheard something, or perhaps she had misunderstood it. Perhaps they were talking about something else. But if it was something else, what would make killing so important if it wasn't an assassination? No, it couldn't be. Even if it was, she was sure they weren't planning to kill her. Or maybe her dad wanted to leave the kingdom to Yamcha. If they got married and she got in a fatal "accident", all of the rights to rule the planet and the kingdom go to her husband.

The girl bit her lip. She was really getting paranoid. Maybe a gulp of fresh air would do her a better favor. She pulled the slide door closed behind herself and pinned her gaze to the starts. The stars that she had been wishing on all these years and the stars she had been watching all her life. She loved to look up at night, in a cloudless night when she could try to count the stars she could see. Of course, she knew that was impossible, but it was better than counting sheep that jump over some obstacle, isn't it?

The young woman wondered if her first neighbor was sound asleep yet. She threw a glance at Vegeta's room, but it was too dark for her to see anything. He was surely fast asleep by now, she thought and sighed. She felt a pulsing pain in the base of her nose. She had a migraine. Again. She was getting used to them, but how can you get used to physical pain? Not to mention the mental pressure she was letting herself endure every freaking day? Yup. She was overworking herself. And getting superstitious right now would not help her much.

Bulma pouted and got a grip on herself. What was going on with her lately? Things were changing so rapidly that she could barely focus on them. It was not like her not to be focused. She was one of the most serious people you could ever see when it got to rapid changes. She had always been a person of changes. She liked them and she changed many things about herself, her appearance and her work every day. Well... not really, but anyway! She got up and went to the training room. What drove her to do that, she would probably never know. But she wanted to have a midnight walk around the Palace and the training grounds were the most far off from her current location. Or so she tried to convince herself.

0000000000000000000000000000

When she arrived at the training ground, she saw that the lights of the med wing are still on. She wondered who might be up that late at night. Most guards were nowhere to be found around this area. They usually took care of the entrances. The princess tightened her dressing gown around her body and took a step forward to see who was in there.

And to her biggest, or not at all, surprise, Vegeta was trying to wrap some lint around his abdomen and the one on the front was already soaked in blood. He had trouble with straightening it in the back of his waist. He was growling and muttering curses in various languages under his nose, doing his best to get this over with so he could probably continue his training. Bulma decided to help him with that since he seemed to have been doing it in a while now...

"Let me get that for you." She said calmly, trying to take the big roll of lint from his hand, but the Saiya-jin just snapped it away from her, throwing a dark glare at her face.

"What are you doing up so late? Had a midnight trip to your mate?" He snorted and kept on trying to do what he wanted right, but the thing kept being a stubborn bitch to him. He was never going to make it like this...

"What?" Bulma blinked a few times at his question as his glare directed at her for a second time today since they had not seen each other the entire time. A frown made its way to Bulma's face. She was still kind of embarrassed to be around him after that kiss they shared a month ago, she felt shy around him... And she so much hated to be shy. She was trying to fight it but to no avail till now. But probably the sleepless night made her gain some courage, be more indifferent or something.

Or maybe this time she was just running away from him, being scared of what she might begin to feel for him. Him, of all other people she might keep in touch with. All of this time she felt a funny ticklish feeling whenever he was around, he was doing something for her, or anything of the sort. She was afraid she might not be able to let him go when the time came... That he would become too precious of a friend to her to leave alone... But what if she even began having illusions of something even more? Wouldn't that break her heart even more? The girl had never had her heart broken, but she had read that it was horrible. Neither had she ever fell in love as well, and she had not planned on doing such thing in close future, but these things are not to be planned, she understood. It was not like she was falling for Yamcha, he was just a friend, a good friend, who was willing to spend some time with her, unlike how Vegeta was referring to him right now. But Vegeta himself, on the other hand... The kiss she gave Yamcha had nothing in common like the one she shared with Vegeta... The two guys were different like the sun and the moon... One was gentler, more careful of her feelings... Yet the other possessed passion that she had never before encountered, power she had never before seen, except for Lord Freeza himself, probably...

"Just get lost, woman! I'm not in the mood for you..." The Saiya-jin muttered angrily as he kept struggling with the lint. The freaking thing was beginning to dance on his nerves very seriously. And it still refused to stay how he intended it to. With an irritated sigh Bulma snatched the roll and put her index fingertip on Vegeta's lips before he could object.

"Just let me help, okay?" She didn't wait for him to respond as she sat across him on the med bed, pulling his arms to his front not to get in her way. She ripped off the part where the lint was already bloodied and began wrapping it around his abdomen. "What did you do anyway? The wound seems kind of deep..." She noted. The young man looked away from where her hands were working their magic over his wounded stomach.

"Let's just say my blasts are too strong for my own good." He kept glaring angrily at the window, which was to Bulma's right side.

"Where were you the whole day? I was a step away from getting worried." She giggled at her own statement, which made Vegeta only shift his glare back to her.

"Yeah, right you were. And I'm Robin Hood."

"What does Robin Hood to do with me getting worried?" The girl didn't understand as she blinked dumbly.

"That's the only fairy tale hero I managed to read about in your piles of worthless books." He pointed towards the table, where Ariane had probably sneaked out a book from her. It was indeed one of Bulma's books - the legend of Robin Hood, the person who stole from the rich to give to the poor. Once she thought he was her hero, but right then she knew nothing about who was her hero, if she had one at all. A frown took over her features again as she was tightening the lint's hold. She was losing the childish in her. She wanted to keep a part of it always in her, if she could only know which part of her was still a child...

"So your maid is taking my books, huh?" Bulma laughed.

"Only the ones you have stopped reading."

"I have re-read most of them around a hundred times." She noted again, making Vegeta roll his eyes.

"You don't need to defend yourself in front of me."

"I'm not defending myself!" She jumped, but soon sat back down. "Okay, I won't..." A slight chuckle escaped the Saiya-jin's lips. A sound that she had sincerely missed for the passed month. Suddenly she realized how strangely attached she had become of this guy... He was the total opposite of her whenever they talked, but then again, they were also strangely alike... It was a weird mix, really. What was she going to do without him. "Now stay still, I have to tie it behind your back." She informed and walked behind him to tie the lint. She looked proudly at her work. Well, it was nothing really, but at least he could be sure the covers wouldn't get soaked in his blood. Otherwise ChiChi would set even Heaven on fire with her screaming and in her berserk state there was no telling who she might kick, hit or punch.

The male stood from his place and also looked at his new bandage. Well, it was not as good as Ariane could make them, but it was quite better than what he could do by himself. He took his armor and put it on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell do you think you're doing? Where do you think you're going?" Bulma ran after him, letting him have some of her accusing stare.

"I'm going back to training." He informed the air in front of himself, continuing to the outside control panel of the gravity room. He typed a few things on it and when he was about the engage it, Bulma cancelled it. He threw her a malicious glare and turned the machine back on, trying to begin something again, but Bulma stopped him again. "What the hell do you want from me, woman?!" He snapped rudely, turning around to face her. Her cerulean eyes bore into his onyx ones, refusing no for an answer.

"Go to sleep, Vegeta, you have been training all day. You have to rest, or you'll collapse."

"You weren't around the whole day, how could _you_ possibly know what I have done and what I have not?!" He yelled at her, trying to turn on the machine again, but she stopped him for the third time.

"News travel fast around here." She laughed and tried to pull him away from the panel. "Come on, Vegeta, go to sleep! It's late and the machine will malfunction from so much time training!" She reasoned, but the male shook his head.

"Stop babbling bullshit, woman. The machine is just fine. I have skipped just enough training because of you. I am planning on continuing what I am doing right now." He tried and this time she didn't stop him. She just stomped her foot on the ground and said,

"Fine! Do whatever you wish! But I'm not going to make a funeral when you die out of exhaustion!" She tried to storm away, but the Saiya-jin's voice reached her before she could do so.

"You won't get rid of me that easy."

Bulma stormed back to him and looked at him directly in the eyes. "Go to sleep." Then she added, "Please."

The boy looked strangely at her. Why was she insistent he would go to bed? What was it to her? Why would she care if he collapsed? If he did, he would be stronger than before, he was even trying to do that. But what was it to her? A smirk crept on Vegeta's lips.

"So be it, woman. I'll do what you want. But tomorrow I'll be back here early, mark my words." She nodded and took off to their rooms after him, shutting the lights off. "One more thing." She turned to him just in time to see how his arm out-stretched to grab her by the waist and pull her in a deep kiss again. She felt the same jolt as the first time when he did that run through her whole body. She felt her breath taken away, but in the same moment she felt as if she didn't need it. When he released her, his triumphant smirk was back in its place.

The last thing she remembered was how he saluted her. She didn't even remember how she dragged herself back to bed, suddenly feeling very sleepy.

0000000000000000000000000

**Somewhere out there...**

"Sire... We have collected data, that Freeza is still alive."

"What about Vegeta?" Asked a deeper voice from the darkness.

"He is still of Lord Freeza's henchmen, sire. He is alive. We suspect that he is the one that had resurrected us."

"Where is he?! Why isn't he here yet?!" The dark figure's temper had grown smaller by the second he heard the lizard's name. The servant swallowed hard.

"He is on a planet called Earth, sire. Would you like us to send an escort for the prince?"

"No... We'll wait with that... If he isn't here yet, he might have something to finish over there. And after that, we'll show Freeza just who we _are!_" The figure began laughing unstoppably.....

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: So, we're done! And here I think that I have absolutely nothing to write.

I feel soooooooo sleepy. Hey, I have a new haircut by the way, lol.

I want to thank to the following:

**Silver Shiko**,_draegon-fire_ I wanted to thank you too for the long review! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! I'm just so in love with long reviews!, lil Mari, **searchingstar**, _Dray_, Shades of Crimson Girl, I'd like to thank you here, for I couldn't open the image with your e-mail address in it, for all the long reviews you have submitted to my story! Words can express how happy I was every time when I saw a review from you! Thank you again! Thanks for the support!,**RodeoStar**, _another_, Bulma BriefsYue Lover, **VeryShortMidget-Kataan United**And, of course, to both VeryShortMidget and Kataan separately, _DBZ Fanfiction Queen_, Jedi Videl Spiderfan, **unknown beedee**, _Saiyan-of-the-Seas_, Callisto Callispi, **potion-brewing-genius**,_softball202_, Leelo77, **onnimo**, _DBZ-fan-JESS_, rayo, **Amber**, _BlondeVeo_, painin uranus, **cAnDii-kIsSeZ**, _Crystal (C.C.) hope_, TheLadyValura, **Pikachu Hunter**, _Moonlight152_, Moonfire Thunderstorm, **Little and Broke**, _Quoth Aurora_, KyLewin, **Amy**, _firehottie_, Bex-Chan, **RyuJouyou**, _Reyes_, Hikari Heijin, **SailorZAnime**, _Joelie the Messenger of Death_, Serpant Lake, **John Perry**, _Meg_, AyakaChan, **demonman21**, _RoGuE-WhItE-DrAgOn_, Jill, **vegetasbluedream**, _Thanh_, Kaity, **Aikia**, _AngelKelley17_, sal, **GothicBlacre**, _daisy31_, DarkAngelius, **Monika**, _Nyce456_, veg-man529, **Random-Memory**, _Laina_, Penthisileia my very first reviewer!

Again, bold, italic and underlined names don't mean anything. I just wanted to make it interesting, lol. For reviewing and supporting me all this time. Again, I am very sorry that I have been so late with this chapter, but I had no inspiration to write. Probably Yamcha is killing it all, lol. So, how was the chapter? It was stupid, I know, but I hope you liked the last scene as much as I had fun writing it, lol. :) So, review to make me write some more! :)))

Love you all so very much!


	21. Ch21: Anniversary

**Inevitability**

Chapter Twenty-One: Anniversary of Wickedness

The next day was fast to come. Whether it was because she had gone too sleep far too late for the time she had to get up, or she woke up too early for the time she went to bed, she could never be sure. But she just couldn't sleep well... Her bed was as welcoming as ever, as were her soft covers but something was wrong with the heiress... Something not physical, but deeper... Something emotional.

Shaking off the thought, Bulma lifted herself out of the Queen-sized bed she possessed and walked to her bathroom to brighten up, or at least make an attempt to. She was sure in her success as much as she was sure Vegeta would want to stay with her on her planet when he found out that his own nation had been revived. She wondered if he would remember how possessively she had acted about her wish and whether or not he should find out sooner what it was... Would he hate her for keeping that information from him, even though she had committed the selfless act of reviving a race that could endanger most races in the Universe? Would he still hate her if he realized how much more she was ready to give up for him?

The Princess shook her head, letting her shoulder length lavender tresses fall in front of her face as she could not look at herself in the mirror. She could no longer face her own expression as she realized what she had done.

She had doomed the whole Universe if Freeza lost to Vegeta...

A sob escaped her lightly parted lips as she slid to the ground, unable to keep her emotions in track no longer. She needed to cry her pain out, more than ever. She had thought herself mentally strong, but this was too much for her... She had never in her life, not once, been as stupid as she had been when she decided to resurrect the Universe's biggest nightmare after Freeza - the Saiya-jin race.

Bulma, even though her weak moments, was no fool. She had been informed of many things about this race, read some books herself and actually researched their way of living, their customs, their ex-territory, what gave them the power they had in their genes... She knew more of the Saiya-jin race more than any other... She knew their weaknesses and how less they were. She was perfectly aware that once they were back, if they could be - for at that time she still had not known what powers the Eternal Dragon of the Dragon Balls had, - they would be seeking revenge. And in their rampage, they would probably wipe out innocent races, or even worse, make them their subjects, slaves...

The lavender haired princess slid against her tiled bathroom wall, burying her face in her hands in shame. What was wrong with her? In her worst days she had never been even half so unreasonable and irresponsible. She made the biggest mistake in her whole life, and she was even willing to keep the Saiya-jin Prince as her friend, or so she tried to assure herself. But you don't do such foolish acts because of friendship, now do you?

The only thing the female could think of was cry. Cry for her fleeing sanity...

000000000000000000000000000

Clouded onyx eyes snapped sharply open as their possessor regained consciousness. The flame-haired youth sat in his bed and looked around the still dark room. The sun had yet to rise and he was not sleepy anymore. Not that he was when he went to bed in the first place... A smirk crossed the Prince's face. Ah, yes, indeed... The fiery little princess right next door to his.

As soon as his mind calculated what he had done the night before and a while ago, namely the two kisses the two of them had shared, the smirk faded into a firm frown. Something bad, really bad was happening to the Saiya-jin no Ouji. He was, yet again he could feel it, slipping over dangerous grounds. He was not himself the last few weeks... He had experienced anger which he had no idea where came from, and this repulsive lump that rose in his throat whenever the scar faced bastard was near to the woman...

Vegeta shook his head roughly. How did his life become so complicated? He had not to worry only for his own skin, but for that of the odious Earth Princess, who was so repellently weak?! The face of the Saiya-jin twisted into an expression of pure disgust as he realized how he had let the woman work her dark magic over him. He could not believe that he was even capable of being charmed like that... A sigh escaped the Prince's parting lips as he stood up from his bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for a day of hard training.

He was not going to let himself get trapped into a meek human woman, be her royalty or not, work her hellish charms over him, causing his mind to go rampant against his instincts.

He wondered if she was so evil then why did something in the back of his head tell him that he was not quite right with his assumptions...

00000000000000000000000000000

Bulma walked out of her chambers as soon as she was done with her morning shower and dress up. Not that it was much of a morning with no sun in the sky, or that she had dressed up in something different than the long trousers that she always had on. Like earlier mentioned, Bulma hated dresses. She despised them deep in her stomach for they were so uncomfortable to sit on and had to be taken care of that she could never offer a cloth! No matter how expensive it might be. It was just not her thing.

She was beginning to wonder what little girls liked to dream so much about being on her place. Did they even realize what their duties would be like? Did they even think about the decisions they would have to make when they grew old enough to be Queens, which needed to be married to get crowned? And what if, like her, they were to be betrothed to someone they only liked as a friend, or did not like at all? What would they do then? Sure, they might not have the money she did, or the power, or the respect... But they could live their life, for Pete's sake! The way they wanted to! Not the way the _Kingdom_ expected them to.

The Princess could still recall how angry her father had become when she had announced that she would not partake in anything that involved boring meetings about the Kingdom, or stupid battle stuff about the peace around there, neither would she dress into those long skirts and other sort of clothing that her maids readied for her. She refused to even do as much as try them on if her mother decided to create such against her will. She was acting like a rebel, yet she did not intend capturing her parents' attention with doing so, neither being interesting to her future subjects... All she wanted was to have some peace before the nightmare that she was sure the Power with capital P would present.

She was even beginning to wonder what Queen she would be, as unwilling to do what she had to she was. A sigh escaped the Princess' lips again as she removed her hand from the door handle that she realized just yet she had left there. She hoped that when the time to be a Queen came, she would know what to do and how to do it.

Having no idea what she could do so early in the morning, the princess decided to go to the Winter Garden around the top floors of the Palace and enjoy the sunrise from there. As she nodded to herself and turned on her heel she just noticed that she was no longer alone in the corridor.

000000000000000000000000000000

Vegeta straightened his pose as he put his training boots on and reached out for the nightstand by his bed for his gloves. He had told the woman he would be early with training and that was exactly what he was going to do. But the truth was that he would not go there simply because he had said he would. He needed a distraction from his conscience and everything that had to do with thinking. A mindless day of training would do best to ease his mind off strange topics such as why did he kiss that woman twice after he thought a mistake of it, and if he had begun repeating such minor mistakes what would possibly happen if it turned into a habit of his to repeating _any_ of his mistakes? Disturbing questions that he oddly had no answers for.

Slipping on the gloves on his hands, the Saiya-jin no Ouji made his way towards the door. Yes, that was what he was going to do. Beat the shit out of himself in the Gravity Chamber. He needed to go back to his old ways. A deeper frown crossed the boy's features. Old ways? When did he begin having _new ways_ from which to return to his old ones for? No, he truly needed a break from the woman, her feminine back magic and her weak emotions, not to mention her fragile physical strength. Even though she was a warrior, her race was far too weak to even consider rival his energy.

As he closed the door behind himself, Vegeta finally made note of the familiar energy that had not long before him emerged from the neighboring room. Crossing his arms over his chest, the Saiya-jin no Ouji made sure to keep his mind off the topics that were obsessing his mind currently as he observed her actions. She made no notice of his presence as well until she had to lift her eyes to meet with his. He was taken a little aback by the motionlessness that they held. No fire? No determination for the usual argument? No question? Well, she seemed stunned a little at first before she digested the information from the day before as well.

"Going training." Bulma rather stated with a sigh as she passed by the Prince who had not let his eyes wander off hers not even when her gaze fled his lock. Something was wrong with the woman today. Was it not her mother's birthday today? He wondered if that was what got her so... fazed off today. Or maybe she had some strange thoughts in that complicated head of hers as well? A smirk crossed the Saiya-jin's features. He knew that the Earth princess was weak physically and would never tell her that he though thought very strong of her in mental aspect. She had proved that she was stubborn enough to waste her childhood in a laboratory or a library, something he would never do. His smirk faded.

A growl emitted from the youth's throat. He was letting himself drift off again, into mindless discussions in his mind that he shouldn't even consider in the least entertaining. He was never so sure of anything else in his life than what he was sure in about now - he needed to wear himself off so much as to not be capable of thinking for the rest of the day.

000000000000000000000000000000

Bulma walked slowly towards the Winter Garden. Another sigh made it out of her lips as she straggled down the corridor. She was doing that really often today. Sighing, that was. She made note of it as well. What was wrong with her?! First crying her eyes out in her bathroom, then not saying anything to Vegeta as she met him... But then again, what was she to say? She did not even wish to see him in the first place! She did not feel right around him anymore. Or so she tried to tell herself as she pushed her key in the lock of the door leading to the Winter Garden only to find it, strange as it was, already unlocked.

Peering inside, the Princess wondered who could possibly be there at that early hour of the day. Not that there was usually _anyone_ who went in _any_ gardens at _any_ time of the day. And that was the most weird part, yet not the last weird thing about it all. Many questions raced the Princess' mind, many opportunity of who might be behind the door into her sanctuary. The only thing she could do was enter and see who it was...

000000000000000000000000000000

Vegeta walked over to the control panel in the middle of the room, where the main engine was placed as well. He typed a few numbers and started his daily training session, though fierier than any other. After all, he did not intend to let himself drift off anymore as long as he was in there.

Yet it was not too long before someone knocked lightly on the Gravity Chamber's door. Shrugging it off, deciding that his mind was still struggling against his brain-numbing training before it even started properly, Vegeta did nothing to acknowledge the annoying sound that was produced mere seconds ago. But when the accident repeated, the Prince angrily shut off the gravity and walked over to the door, swinging it open with the expectations to see that the woman had probably followed him to bug him about anything that might be on her mind again. He was surprised to see a little kid no taller than his abs' level. With a slight quirk of the brow, the Saiya-jin Prince noticed the tail swinging behind the boy's backside.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be and what the hell do you think you're doing interrupting _my_ training?!"

000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah, hello there, Princess Bulma!" A familiar voice exclaimed yet none too loudly as the person jumped out of the chair they were sitting in the moment before the Earth Princess realized who was standing before her and smiling at her direction a sleepy smile.

"Weren't you Yamcha's cousin?" Not very much used to the courtesy Bulma ignored how the teal haired girl had referred to her. What was her name again?... Ah, yes, Marron. What was she doing there so early in the morning? And what the hell was she holding in her hand?! Bulma's _book_?!!

"I was and still am, your highness." The other princess replied in a joking manner but noticed how the other girl's form stiffened as she looked at Marron's hand that held a book, a pretty old one. "Oh... I hope you don't mind your maid told me I can assist myself around the library..." She began unsure of her words. "She said that it was nothing really..."

"Which is nothing?! My library?!" Bulma jumped to conclusions, which would soon turn into wrong ones as she glared at the other woman with matching features to her own. Damn, they looked almost like sisters. Yet they were not related to each other at all, not to mention that they wouldn't even know for each other's existence if it wasn't for Yamcha's crush on Bulma. A depressed look crossed the earth princess' face as she remembered Yamcha and what the fortune-telling woman had said about him...

"What?! No, my lady, there is _no_ such thing! She never meant that, neither did I when I rephrased it... Hm, let me try that again. She said that it is not a problem if I pick a book or two to entertain myself while I stay in the castle. It's not that it is boring around here, but... I get kind of lonely, staying alone in my room for countless hours..." The foreign princess made her way back to her chair and offered Bulma one as well. "Have a seat." She urged the other girl as she sat down herself.

"So... What are you doing here, and who gave you a key to here?" Bulma asked as she herself took a seat next to her fellow princess. She had never liked Marron, for she never knew the girl. Earlier she was too engulfed with her books and studies and now she was finding what a wonderful world was surrounding her, or so she was to believe yet. Another weird grin graced the elder princess' lips.

"I have been visiting here ever since we came. I enjoy welcoming the sunrise from here. It's kind of... magical!"

Well, maybe the world around her was indeed a lot different than what Bulma believed it to be.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Lunch....**

The blond Queen looked around the dinning room, scanning for her daughter's typical lavender locks. She was surprised to find that her offspring was, indeed, not in sight. She shifted her worried azure A/N: I have seen her eyes, I'm _sure_ they are blue. Or at least I think I am... gaze to her husband that was joining her and the other inhabitants after a long and exhausting argument he had with the Board that controlled most of the activities around the Kingdom.

"Dear... I don't see Bulma..." The blonde said slowly as she continued shifting her eyes from one end of the room to the other and back, only to see servants walking around carrying various plates and meals in their hands. After all, the day was really special.

"My lady..." The elder woman heard a voice call from beside her after the girl placed a meal on the table. It was ChiChi, Bulma's personal maid. "I do not wish to worry you on your birthday, but I must say that the Princess was acting really weird this morning when I saw her walking in the corridors. A/N: Just to make you feel better - no, ChiChi had not gotten up before sunrise. Bulma went out of the Garden some time later. Nowadays she won't even speak with me the way she used to... I am getting worried about her, your majesty..." The girl explained slowly, her eyes becoming darker and more concerned.

"Oh, relax, dear, it must be something little. She is a cheerful, or at least temperamental person. That won't last long, I'm sure. I was just wondering where she was..." The door opened with a loud crack as it was probably too old and too heavy for its hinges now. But the sound was enough to alarm the Queen's head to snap at the direction of it, only to get disappointed by the fact that it was _only_ Prince Yamcha and Princess Marron.

"Oh, shoot! I don't even have my family together on my own birthday!" The woman pouted as she looked how ChiChi scurried back to work as one of the other servants scorned her.

"I have been with Bulma the whole day, my lady. We had been talking the whole morning in the Winter Gardens. I left to dress myself properly for lunch, but she chose to stay there some more. Perhaps she is still there." Marron suggested as she seated herself.

"Oh?" Was the only thing the Queen managed to say before she called one of the guards by the door. "Balzar, come here, my boy; I have a little task for you to complete."

"My lady, if I may interfere, I suggest that I go look for the Princess, if that is not a problem, that is." Prince Yamcha half-asked before sitting in his seat as well. The Queen blinked a few times before her smile stretched over her lips wide.

"That would be wonderful, dear Prince Yamcha! Balzar, boy, do come." As the youth with dark emerald eyes and shoulder length dark auburn hair bent over as to hear what the Lady had to ask of him, she stretched her neck to reach his ear and whispered something into it. The guard bowed and left. "Oh, goodie! Now all royalty in my castle will be in one room! That is so wonderful!" The woman exclaimed and could barely set herself in her seat for longer than a mere second.

"She knows most of the servants' names." The King explained as he noticed the weird look Marron was giving his wife. "She says that if we treat them with respect, they will treat us back with equal such." The princess' face turned to a warm smile again.

"What wonderful politics!" She exclaimed before she grabbed her fork.

000000000000000000000000000000

Yamcha approached the Winter Gardens with caution. He did not want to scare Bulma if she was willing to spend some time on her own away from her parents and him as well. And the Winter Garden was indeed the most far off place from where all of the above were wandering. He glanced in as he opened the huge wooden doors only to find the princess in question sprawled on the ground below the huge glass top over the center of the Winter Gardens.

Yamcha had been to this place only once before when he was younger, when he wanted to talk to Bulma and perhaps take her out around the castle or something only to have himself brushed off rather rudely by the young princess. With a sigh he approached her slowly, still mildly afraid whether she was just standing on the ground motionless or she had fainted because of some unknown reason or something like it.

"What do you want?" Her distant voice asked him as her eyes remained closed and she did not move any other muscle in her body after she closed her mouth.

"Bulma... Well... Your mother wishes for you to come to her lunch... You are aware that today is her birthday, right?" He asked cautiously, kneeling beside the fallen princess. Her eyes whipped sharply open to glare at the youth by her side.

"Of course I am aware!" She retorted none too gently as she pulled herself in a sitting position, wrapping her arms around her bent knees. "I was just... Forget it." The girl snapped again as she walked towards the dinning room.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"And you interfered with our sparring session, because..." Vegeta let his voice trail off sarcastically, mocking the servant that dared to interfere with his and Kakarot's sparring time. He had a good few hundred points in advantage to the drastically younger than him boy, but the Prince was uninterested by the age of his opponent. What mattered was that they were cut while they were fighting by this cowering fool!

"Sire... The Queen requested your presence at lunch..." The man muttered, making the Prince grimace at the tone he was using.

"Oh, so she did? And what do _I_ care in this case?" He scoffed uninterested with satisfying the old harpy's whim. He was in no mood for eating. Though his stomach said differently.

"But sire..." Was the last thing before the door to the Gravity Chamber was shut in the servant's face. The elder Saiya-jin dusted his hands off and looked back at his opponent, or at least at the location he had been last been in. When he didn't find him in the air, the onyx eyes of the Prince slid down only to find the boy on the floor, gripping his stomach.

"The hunger...." The smaller creature moaned out, causing a growl to escape from his sparring partner's throat.

"Fine, I got the point, you fucking weakling... Let's go to eat..." The Prince sighed in defeat. Well, it was not that difficult since his own stomach was rumbling in hunger...

0000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean you were going to take me out to the park?! Where were you the whole day then!?" The princess insisted as the heated argument did not settle on their whole way to the dinning room. Yamcha sighed in defeat. The fiery woman he had been talking to continued to be as rampant as ever as he tried to pull out of her head the strange ideas he wondered how got in there in the first place.

"Bulma, I would never want to hurt you. I do not know what has come over you, but I hope that you did not mean that I could actually do anything on behalf of hurting you. I am not capable of such thing, and you know it! I know you do! You just want to make yourself believe that I am the evil one around here. Bulma!" He grabbed her by her arms, forcing her eyes to meet his as she did her best in the past few minutes to prevent that. They had been arguing about Yamcha's conversation with King Briefs a few days ago. "I will _not_ and will _never_ hurt you on purpose neither mentally or physically. Do you understand?" He insisted with his pleading dark brown eyes. A smile graced the princess' pink lips.

"Ow, I know you won't. I'm just so... _So_.... _distracted_ the past few hours. I do not know what to think or do anymore... I am so confused... I..." She stopped as she looked someone pass by Yamcha's back after what her eyes darkened visibly again. They had the ability to give out her mental and emotional state pretty much, that Yamcha had learnt even from just observing her from afar.

"What? What is it, Bulma, what's wrong?" The boy tried to shake her again, but she said nothing. She shrugged him off, sighing and entering the room after the people before her, after which she plastered a fake grin on her face, approaching her mother to hug her for another year of great ruling of the Kingdom. A sigh fled the prince's lips as well. Something was going wrong with his Bulma, and he intended to figure out actually what got her so worked up.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The day had flown by so fast for the Earth Princess. After the exchange at lunch, most of exchanging done by her parents and their guests - except for the Saiya-jin Prince, - everyone scattered to their daily duties. Vegeta had been actually called off of his work as a tactician and was now in the acting forces. He had proved to be a great warrior at Freeza's side and had said nothing when King Briefs offered him a "raise", since the King noticed how much the boy missed the real battlefield.

The night there was a party thrown in the ballroom, just like on Bulma's birthday, the only difference being the hour at which it was thrown and the amount of food served. But Bulma was not in a partying mood. She felt still very depressed and confused with herself. The whole day she had seen Vegeta at lunch and before going to the Gardens, she felt so weird around him. As if those kisses were something more than they actually meant to both of them. She was sure that Vegeta had no mental battle with himself as she did right there and then, but she was just... Ugh, the situation was impossible. The guy was acting just the same around her, and she was the one that brought the tension in the first place! She had to give up all that thinking, it was causing her such a headache.

In the morning she had talked with Marron... They had talked for so many hours that both princesses probably could stay silent to everyone for a day or two. A few hours of a conversation brought Bulma to the discovery that Marron was not a bad person at all. Kind of simple when it came to knowing things, but she knew just enough. She was kind, polite and everything that a princess should be like, minus the height of the voice. She was the dream Princess... A sigh escaped the Earth's royal heiress' lips for what time that day... It was all becoming too... Difficult...And why, she wondered... What made it all so difficult?!

The girl lifted her head towards the pitch-black night sky only lit by the stars up there. She had chosen to go outside on the balcony instead of having to bear that noisy crowd that the guest represented in her eyes currently. What could she do about it, on a second thought... Her mother was always the social type, as was her father. Well, partially. Both in difference to her - she was not a part of a crowd. She was too different from all of them, and she didn't feel in the mood to put up her facade of fake politeness around people that do not know her real personality.

"Get a coat, woman. I don't want you sneezing around me tomorrow." A gruff voice behind her said. She heard the person lean against the wall as she sighed an exasperated sigh. Was his job trying to piss her off no matter in what mood she was finding herself in the moment he was around?!

"Leave me alone, Vegeta. I have not come here to have you ruin my mood further any more today." Another sigh, this time from her interlocutor. He seemed to be annoyed just as much as she was, but decided to leave it be for now. His eyes averted forward to the horizon where the sky met the land into a weird dark combination...

During his training, Vegeta had little time to really think of anything, as he wanted to. But now he realized what weakness this woman was really to him. When he was around Freeza, Zarbon or any other of the lizard's henchmen, he needed to think of nothing else but revenge, purging and homicide. When he was around her, a weird feeling rose in his throat, a strange feeling that he had never before encountered. He imagined it could be some sort of... comfort. And he hated to be comfortable around people. Around weaker people nonetheless. He didn't want that comfort, neither did he want her. He needed to get rid of his thoughts as whole, because most of them were leading to her. Vegeta was beginning to worry about his own health as well. He was giving in to this weak creature, that was going to make a mush out of him, if he let her. She was indeed, weakening him, his senses and everything... She was a nuisance that he needed to get rid of. One of them had to leave... And he was certain that if he killed her, he wouldn't slip off the planet alive, no matter how weak the race was.

"What are you doing in here, anyway? I doubt my father or any of the organizers would invite _you_ here." Her voice snapped him back to reality. His eyebrows knitted at her mockery.

"Not that I give a shit what you think, but your mother _personally_ came to invite me to her party, woman. I might be important here just as much as _you_ are." The prince insisted, closing his eyes, letting the light breeze brush lightly against his skin. He liked the nights on Earth, or at least in the "season" they were in right now. The days were not too hot and at night, it was a complete bliss to be outside and feel the wind against your tired body from hard training.

"And you spend the night by being on the balcony. That's some respect." She muttered throwing herself to sit on the railing.

"I could say just the same for you." Her interlocutor noted as he sat on the floor.

"Hey, look! A falling star!" Bulma exclaimed and pointed with her at the direction of something entering the Earth's atmosphere which Vegeta deeply doubted to be a comet or a meteor, which earthlings liked to call 'falling star'. "Make a wish!" She urged him as she closed her eyes and made one on her own. Doing so she missed to see how Vegeta shook his head.

"All you do is making wishes, wench. Why don't you try making some of your dreams come true with your own strength instead of leaving all your pathetic little hopes to some superstition? It is purely foolish to believe that some comet can make your wish come true." The boy snorted as he thought deeper about it. The woman must really be a fool. She knew just as well as he did what a falling star was, and yet she was still urging him to make a wish on that thing.

"Stop being cynical, Vegeta! Let one believe in the few things they have left to believe in..." She muttered as she got back on the balcony.

"It is plainly to believe in something as stupid as..." But he did not finish his sentence. He stood still. Not a muscle moving in his body. Even his breathing had stopped. Bulma looked weirdly at him. She was just as confused as earlier, if not more, even though she was still trying to talk to the guy. As she heard the way he addressed her, not to mention the disrespect he was speaking to her after he did not recognize her as a friend, she couldn't help but ponder what attracted her so strangely to that man. But maybe it was indeed that fact, that he was a man in her eyes. The quiet was becoming quite eerie, so she decided to break it.

"Um, Vegeta... What's going on? What's wrong..." Her voice trailed off as she approached the Saiya-jin in question.

"They came..." The youth muttered, standing back on his feet with a dirty glare in his eyes, hate boiling in the endless onyx pools. There was no need for him to tell her who he meant by his words. She could already tell...

0000000000000000000000000

The doors to the ballroom busted open, startling all of the inhabitants off the room to jerk their heads towards the direction that the sound was produced. All of them "ohh"-ed and 'ahh'-ed as they saw the Lord, Lord Freeza walk into the room, followed suitably by a gang of his henchmen. His face was twisted into a sadistic smirk as he scanned the whole room with his brooding blood red eyes.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I am not here to bust your party, please do act as if I am not present. I have come only to take my doggie and his little bitch."

The lowlife guards behind Freeza began laughing cruelly after his statement. Somehow the Queen just knew that it was not because he was joking...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

I want to excuse myself for this chapter was supposed to be beta-read, but I couldn't wait... I don't have much time and I'll do the best I can to finish this fic before I have to move out of town, for it is completely a mist to me whether I'll be able to write there and where, if I will.

I want to ask all of you, if you esteem this fic, even mildly, please give me your opinions on the chapter. And, no, I don't ask that of you of selfish reasons, even though they might be considered such. I do not want to reach a certain amount of reviews or something like that. I just want the chapters to look good, and your words on this inspire me, they're a driving force to me. Of course I would write even if you do not wish to take any part of what I'm asking, you could continue just reading, but I'll be just writing then as well. So.... Well, I'll do my best for this fic, for I have not come this far to give up (to those who have read "Skaters" that might sound pretty familiar, but it isn't; the situation is quite different). If not all of the chapters before them, I want the last ones to be exciting, so I'd build the tension for the climax - the ending. I'd do my best and I promise that. I just wanted you to know that the more reviews I get, I get more confidence in what I can and cannot write. Pathetic, I know, but it's just me...

Yours sincerely, Hope.


	22. Ch22: Trigger

**Inevitability**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Trigger

Bulma was not sure whether to yell or to run as fast as her feet could take her, or fly off as sooner as she could. She was lost in her own little misery as she heard the hollow voice of the lizard from the inside of the room. She was considering all possible actions as fast as she could in her mind. She was thinking of the possible outcomes as well and the damage it would cause to everyone... Again. She had done just enough harm to her people, whether they were aware of it or not. Now it was the time for her to do something smart. And fast.

The situation in Vegeta's mind was far more complicated. The two sides of his personality clashed in a fierce battle with one another. As much as one of his sides screamed at him to take the woman and go hide somewhere to train and become stronger to beat the lizard to a bloody pulp, while the other was trying so hard to convince it that it would be such a cowardly act that he would not be able to bear the mocking of the homosexual creature and his lapdogs. And so, the Saiya-jin Prince let out a low growl while advancing towards his "master". He snorted as he strode over to where the yells were coming from. _Master. Freeza. Ha_!

The Princess blinked several times before she realized just what was actually happening as she ran after her "friend". Realization dawned on her. She was losing him. At this very moment, he was becoming so distant. So very distant. Yes, he was just in front of her, storming angrily towards the ballroom from the beautiful wide balcony, but in the same time his soul was drifting even further away from her touch. She was far more than just aware that each time he was turning so angry, he lost a part of him to the hatred that burned him and his insides. He was losing the control over himself. And she was not exactly sure what could possibly happen if he really lost all of his self-restraints...

She had read, indeed, some strange legends the Saiya-jins possessed when they were alive. Stories passed from generations to generations. Stories of the strongest being ever alive - the Legendary Super Saiya-jin. A being so powerful that no other could match its power. No one could ever dominate over the Legendary. Yet no one had ever achieved it, even after the mindless training all of the Saiya-jin race endured in their whole life. They were lacking something. Something very important. Probably the thing that would trigger their Legendary one to transform.

Bulma had even seen the creature. There was a painting of some sort on the same page as the legend. The main characteristics of the Saiya-jins were that all of them had dark brown, almost black, or just pure obsidian colored eyes and hair. They had furry brown tails that gave them the ability to change into a powerful monster on a night of full moon. Yet the creature on the picture had golden hairs and teal eyes, ones that could match her own. The powerful aura surrounding it gave the figure a majestic appearance, almost heavenly, if not aware of the power that it possessed. The power to destroy a whole planet in one blow.

With a slight shake of her head, Bulma returned to herself, watching as Vegeta glared down at Freeza's actions. She had known for all these years that the boy hated the lizard, that he despised him more than anything else in life, more than he hated life itself about now. She was not sure what to make of it as Freeza glared up at him with a slight wicked grin on his lips.

"What do you know? Our little monkey Prince is back!" His gang of butchers laughed stupidly at his exclamation before the tyrant's hand rose for him to enjoy the raw growls of hate that were emitted from the Saiya-jin's throat. The boy's eyebrows were tightly knitted and he had taken almost a battle stance from his place on the balcony doorframe that was slightly higher than the floor. Freeza chuckled as he recognized the Earth Princess right behind his trophy boy. "I see both of you have really missed me to grant such a lovely warm welcome to my modest persona." Another cold chuckle.

"Lord Freeza..." The boy seethed between his tightly clenched teeth. His strong jaw line was tense as Bulma looked at the side of him. His profile was fixed into a completely stiffened state. The cerulean eyes shifted back to the lizard who was now levitating in front of the Prince in his strange chair. A rough knit of the lizard's eye brows got the proud youth on his knee. Bulma had never before seen him so angry, yet he managed to hide it well. She did not know whether she was just used to seeing his anger, or how he actually hid it, but the boy was mad. His fists, so tightly balled as to make his knuckles turn snow-white, shook by his side. His right hand was placed over his right knee as the other supported his balance while his other knee lay against the ground. His head was hanging extremely low, but at the side of his face, she could see that it was not of some fear or respect, but from the seeping anger that was drawn on his face that he was unable to hide.

"Oh, my dear monkey boy!" Freeza reached out from his chair and lifted Vegeta's chin so that he would meet his eyes. The action was revolting and utterly disgusting and the ebony haired youth seemed to notice that as his glaring eyes met the blood red ones of his master. A cruel laugh escaped Freeza's purple colored lips. What a terrible choice of lipstick... Bulma thought as she observed their exchange of looks. "I see you really missed me so dearly! Come on, admit it!" The idiotic creature teased as he smacked Vegeta's cheek roughly, making his head slightly shift from its place.

Bulma was mortified. Purely mortified. She had seen encounters of Vegeta and Freeza back in time, but nothing could compare to this. Probably before Freeza was also aware of the potential the little Saiya-jin possessed. His genes were the least to say dangerous from his throne. But it seemed that with the time, the lizard had grown to understand that nothing he did to disgrace the Prince could possibly trigger him. And that was why he was now mocking him in front of all the allied royalty of the planet Earth. But no one seemed to have fun, except for Freeza's men that was. They seemed to quite enjoy seeing how his master made fun of someone else than themselves.

The Princess wanted to help. She wanted to do something to lessen his tense right then. She could only imagine how embarrassing this was for him. There were all of her friends, all of the people that she had grown up with, everyone she knew. And they were looking at the bowing Prince, who was not even willing to do these things, or to endure all of this... Everyone was looking around in hope that someone would say something, something to make the lizard go away. Yet all of them were quite aware that it was quite not possible...

"What do we owe the pleasure of seeing you here, Your Excellency?" Bulma stepped from behind the bowing Prince, who threw her a secret glance which she caught with ease. A slight wink caused a low quiet growl to escape the boy's throat again.

"Oh, if that ain't my cute little Princess." The sickening sarcasm filled voice of the creature approached her as the levitating chair stood in front of her. A white fingertip with dark purple nail polish stroked the Princess' face and slid down her right side as the roaming restless bloody eyes of the lizard disgraced the innocent fiery beauty of the future Queen of the Earth kingdom.

"Sire..." Bulma's mother swallowed down her fear as she began speaking as respectively as she could. "Would you like to join our little party? We would be honored to have you around for some time." The Queen spoke, bowing shortly after. She was not one of those mothers that left their children all alone in a hard time. Bulma smiled knowingly at her mother as the dark stare shifted back to her form. She felt her own body stiffen as she understood why Vegeta hated that creature so much. There was something wicked about him... Something so very wicked that it was sickening. The Princess did her best to ignore the lump that was rising in her throat.

"I don't doubt you would, you weak rascals." Another cold chuckle. Bulma's fists clenched while a worried expression took over her mother's features. "But I have not come here to entertain you and your little doggie friends. I am only here for my monkey and the weakling daughter of yours." He licked his lips twistedly as his eyes roamed once again over the petite slender form of the lavender haired girl. "Don't think that you can do anything to stop me, will you?" A cruel laugh rang through the now extremely quiet room. It was truly very unusual for a ballroom to be that quiet, if someone had not decided to celebrate someone's death. For probably most of the present inhabitants of the room, the fact that _Lord_ Freeza wanted Bulma meant her certain death. "Take them away, my dears." He announced as he took off back to his ship, leaving his little man-whores to do all the work.

But they had another thing coming. As soon as the lizard was out of sight, the Saiya-jin Prince let out a war cry as his aura changed drastically. His power increased rapidly as he threw himself over the warriors, most of which were not slightly a challenge to him. The people in the room quickly took off towards an unknown destination even to themselves, probably while Bulma looked petrified at what was happening in front of her. Vegeta and the other men were trashing the whole room. But what was worse than that fact was that most of them were almost gone and the green one, from all those years ago, was looking as arrogant and sure in himself as ever, while a pink colored blob joined him.

Bulma had a bad feeling about them. She was sure that they knew Vegeta quite for some time and probably knew all of his weaknesses. When it came time for the Saiya-jin to face them... Well, let's just say that he got completely trashed. The pink one grabbed her by the wrist while she struggled for her life. She was not the type to be kidnapped so easily. She kicked and hit him, as he probably did not expect her to be as strong as she was. A proud grin stretched on her lips as she began thanking Dende for trainings. But it was not long before the thing captured both her arms and pressed her against his disgusting unkempt body. She squirmed, trying to escape again, but to no avail. She caught herself looking at Vegeta's direction with hopes that he could help her but he seemed to have a very hard time helping himself. He was getting beat up by this creature, Zarbon was his name, she remembered.

Before she knew it, the lavender haired girl was dragged into that so familiar spacecraft that she had found herself in those years ago. She was soon taken further to Freeza's quarters and she could swear she could hear Vegeta's curses behind her back.

The corridors were wide and covered with no paintings, unlike the ones at her dear home Palace. The floor was not carpeted and it gave her the feeling of suspense of some sort. But how could she not feel like that?! She was going to be taken to Freeza's quarters, what else could she possibly feel?! And what was going to happen to her now? What was to become of her? Why didn't anyone try to stand out to the monster for her sake?! But she already knew what the answer was. She would've probably done the same thing if it was her in their place. She was just the one chosen to be his victim this time and no matter how much she struggled, she wouldn't have been able to do anything to those disgusting creatures.

Meanwhile behind her Vegeta was still constantly landing a kick in Zarbon's body parts and had another one in his own body by the right hand man of the homo lizard. He knew it was useless but he'd be damned if he gave up. Before he knew it, he was thrown in Freeza's feet, and Bulma was pushed towards the two of them as well. She swallowed down her fear. If anything, she was going to keep her dignity in her last moments of life, even though she wondered what she had done to deserve such treating.

"Ah, my lovely two youngsters!" The "man" in front of them exclaimed as Vegeta pulled himself into a fighting stance subconsciously in front of Bulma. "Now aren't the two of you cute?"

"Why did you leave me beat most of them up?" The Saiya-jin barked, making Freeza put a confused expression over his face.

"You haven't been giving them your all, aren't I right?" He asked coyly as he stretched his hand to touch Bulma's face but she shrugged him off, causing another cold meaningless chuckle to escape the purple colored lips. "Aren't you a fiery one... You'd make a perfect concubine for me, my dear." He grabbed her hair by force as her wrist covers his, trying to get him to let go of her hair. Vegeta growled and powered up again, trying to punch the teaser. He was surprised as his fist got caught by something behind him as he was thrown at the nearest wall. Shaking his head, the Prince regained his composure and threw himself at Dodoria, the pink creature that brought Bulma to that point.

"Such a beautiful creation as you shouldn't be a witness to such brutal displays of violence, my dear."

"Oh? And taking me as a hostage against my and all of my people's will was not brutal?" She spat venomously as she considered spitting in his face, but she didn't feel like dying just yet. She was far too brave and proud to do such a thing.

"But my Princess, I saw none of them objecting." He reasoned as he pulled her to his chair, his slimy hands entangling around her body. Swallowing hard she fought herself not to throw up at the thought what the _thing_ in front of her could do if only he wished to. Yet none of them was aware that as the lizard was getting himself entertained, the Saiya-jin no Ouji had exterminated Dodoria and was now making his way towards the pair. Freeza enjoyed the fact that the Prince seemed extremely bothered that he was touching his... princess. A sly grin crossed the man's features before Zarbon stormed in again, holding Vegeta back as they were engaged into another fierce battle yet again.

"You're an evil man, Freeza..." She seethed between her clenched teeth as she felt his probing hand slide down the side of her leg and then the inner side of it.

"You won't be caring about that tonight when you lay entangled in my bed sheets, my dear. I promise you that your first time will be as painful as I can make it." Cruel laughter again. Bulma felt her own anger and embarrassment rise. She had not before mentioned to Vegeta that she had never before done 'it' before, but she hoped he was not listening. And she could not help but feel as the words painfully sunk in her mind. Painful... The one thing that she was so afraid sex would feel like. She had read and heard of maids talking, unaware of her presence, that sex was to draw pleasure from both sides of the act, that it was something wonderful if the other was willing to give as much as they were ready to get.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was pinned against the titanium wall of the spacecraft by a frog-looking monster that the real form of Zarbon represented. The Saiya-jin Prince could feel that his ribcage was about to crack completely under the pressure that it was receiving. A light snapping noise was heard before a pained moan left the boy's lips. He thought that even his head was getting squashed. His blood was being held by the death grip Zarbon was performing on him. But that didn't make his ears deaf to the "conservation" Freeza and Bulma were having. As he heard what he last said, Vegeta seemed to have frozen in time completely.

The thought sank in his mind slowly, for what seemed an eternal moment. Take her... Make her suffer... Unwillingly... The Earth Princess... His charge... BULMA! RAPE! The two words resounded in his head as another one of his ribs got crushed but he did not care. He did not feel pain. He just kept hearing the two words in his head. He was going to rape her. Rape _her. RAPE HER! _Bellowing as hard as he could, the Prince fought back Zarbon's grip, and to both their surprise, he strangely was succeeding in doing so. Before he knew it, the green skinned creature was on the ground, getting beaten to a pulp, before the finishing big bang that got him out of his misery.

Yet, Freeza was too busy drooling over Bulma's body to notice what was happening, but she wasn't. She watched interestedly as he approached. A devilish grin crossed her face.

"I know quite well you are there, Monkey." Vegeta did not stop, yet Bulma felt a little confused.

"What do I care what you know and what not?!..." The boy's voice seemed to be even slightly deeper than it was before, if possible. With his lapdogs beaten, Freeza had to fight on his own. He usually did not do that, but the ebony haired youth did not have any pleasant memories when he did.

"Oh, getting quite cocky, ain't we, monkey boy?" The lizard chuckled coldly again. The nickname was driving Vegeta nuts. It was making him go into a rampage all over again.

"Shut up!" He bellowed and disappeared kicking the chair Freeza was finding himself in, but before his kick could connect, his foot was caught. Completely forgetting about Bulma, the girl found the perfect moment to escape, leaving the battling to Vegeta, as she knew she would be no match for his master as it was.

000000000000000000000000000

Bulma hid into a room as far off from the lizard's quarters as possible. She could hear the guard scurrying around and yelling something to one another as she guessed there was a search party sent around to find her and the Prince. With a sigh Bulma leaned on a bed. She looked around, finding the place familiar. She wondered how could that possibly be when it hit her. That was Vegeta's room...

000000000000000000000000000

The boy was acting like a thief on board of a place full of policemen. He waited for them to pass by before approaching to the energy. He found it strangely located in his old room when he was still on board. A smirk crept his broken lips. He had gotten quite the beating from his master, but he was not going to give up so easily. After all, his purpose was to leave Bulma to escape, was it not? And why was that actually?! He did not know, neither did he want to find out currently. He wanted to rest. He wanted to set his broken bones on his satin covered bed...

000000000000000000000000000

The lavender haired girl leaned on the cozy sheets. She found it extremely relaxing and comforting in his bed. The strange scent that surrounded her and the nice familiar feeling about the room that made her feel... safe... And that scent... It was Vegeta's scent. His pillow reeked of him, the nice essence of sweat and his own smell invading her nostrils forcefully. She took in the sweet aroma of him that was still everywhere in the room, even though he had not been in it for quite some time.

The girl was getting quite mesmerized by everything as she lay on the bed that it scared her to the roots of her hair when the door opened and fast after closed. She just noticed that in the haste of finding a refuge, she had even forgotten to lit the lights. Even though, she now dismissed the though, afraid that they might be found if the lights were on. She could just fine see what he was doing in the dark as well. She had quite a good sight.

And what a sight he was indeed to see. It seemed that most of the bones in his body were either broken, twisted or at least fractured. He had blood spluttered all over himself and none of it seemed not to be his. He was bent by the waist which could only mean he was in extreme pain by the ribcage or so. He was holding his shoulder and he was not walking, but limping towards his bed.

"They won't find us that fast. They can't feel ki like I can." He explained as he sat slowly on the edge. "I need to have these scratches cleaned up..." He muttered mostly to himself as he made his way to the bathroom as a pouting Bulma followed him.

"What do you mean "scratches"?! He got you all roughed up and you say it's just some scratches?! I can't believe you!" She hissed between her clenched teeth as she stormed back in the room. He seemed to pay more attention to the cotton ball rather than to her, but he was having a hard time using his twisted shoulder. Soon, the woman came storming back into the bathroom. "Give me that." She ordered.

"Fuck off!" He hissed back. "I don't need any of your help!"

"Now where have I heard that one before?" She applied sarcastically snatching the cotton ball from his hands. "And every time you said it, you let me do it. Why start not doing so now?"

"Because you rubbing it in? And even in my weakened state, I am a few times stronger than you are, so I suggest you drop the arrogant 'I'll help you' act and fuck off. I'm not in the mood to talk to you now." He answered her in an almost brutal sincerity, but Bulma Briefs was not the woman to give so easily up. She glared at him as he struggled to fix his shoulder. She walked behind him, set her kneecap on his back and pulled his shoulders backwards. The slightly groan of pain and a crack were the alert that her work was successfully done. His venomous glare bore into her being.

"I told you I'd help. And what the hell do you mean you're not in the mood of seeing me?!" She snapped as she sat next to him on the cold tiled floor. "You are _never_ in the mood of seeing me! Or talking to me. As far as I'm concerned. You know what, I don't care!" She stormed away again. She left him to his own misery. Let him crawl back to her when he couldn't help some of his wounds...

000000000000000000000000000

Several minutes have passed but he still had not looked for her assistance. Actually, she doubted that he would do such a thing to begin with. But you can always hope, right? Hope died last. Yes... Indeed... The girl had the same problem. She was wondering how she was going to die, and when exactly. She was sure, there was no doubt that she was to die on this very ship. She was sure that the access to the dock was blocked. She was sure that Vegeta was not going to flee. He was not a coward, and she knew he wouldn't back down on his pride just to survive. He was not that kind of a person... And she had no hopes that he would help _her_ to save her skin after he was not going.

Yet she still hoped that she would get alive out of this hole, that she would make it back to see her parents again, her home land, her people... Her eyes welled up. She had not treasured her life when it was time to... And now it was too late. What had she ever done to deserve such a death?!

And again, the strangest fact was that something else bothered her more. The fact that she needed comfort. That she needed _Vegeta's_ comfort. And why was that? She could not answer herself. She just needed the gentle embrace of another creature. Someone to tell her that everything was going to be all right, someone to soothe her fears... But Vegeta would never care enough to do that for her. She wondered whether he was so afraid of dying himself...

0000000000000000000000000000 

The Saiya-jin Prince rested his arms and partially his weight on the sink in front of the mirror in the bathroom. What was he going to do? How would Freeza ever forgive his boldness earlier? Hell, they even fought. Of course, he got more damaged but that was just not the point. Even though he had to admit he was proud of himself with the result of his hard training, he couldn't help but think that he was a goner just as much as the woman was.

He wanted to fight. God, how he wanted to. But he was still unable to beat him. The damned lizard was always a step before him, no matter how hard he made his training. He knew what was going to beat him. Yet he had no idea how to achieve it if not with the training in increased gravity. He had given the cause his all, done all in his powers to manage it. But it was hopeless. Even his father had not achieved Super Saiya-jin. He was, indeed, very aware that right then, he was far more powerful than his father. But there was no trigger. Even the anger that burnt inside him every time he saw the lizard was not enough?!

Vegeta slammed his right fist into the mirror, breaking it in the middle. He looked strangely how his image reflected every broken part of the mirror. All in all, it represented what he himself had become all of those years... Broken...

"What are you doing?! Jeez, look at your hand!" Bulma rushed inside, grabbing his now injured right hand and some lint by the side of the sink.

"I thought I told you not to disturb me anymore, woman. I do not want to talk to you." He reasoned, taking his hand forcefully back after she had no intention of letting it go peacefully. The girl frowned deeply at him.

"What the Hell is wrong with you nowadays?! I can't recognize you anymore." She snapped as she cleaned the wound.

"I can say just the same for you." He snorted before she stopped anything that she was previously doing. Yes, she couldn't recognize herself either. It was not like her to let herself waltz around dangerous places of the Kingdom, or to wish back to life the worst nightmare the world could possibly have after Freeza. And it was definitely not like her to let people kiss her around when they wished to. She threw him the lint and went back to the bed. If he needed time to himself, time to himself he was going to get.

Looking strangely after her, Vegeta snorted again and kicked the bathroom door shut as he collapsed on the tile floor. What was he going to do? How could he ever do anything more? He had a lot of power, if he managed to kill both Zarbon and Dodoria, the two strongest man-whores Freeza had in his sleeve. Yet he didn't have enough to kill Freeza himself. It was a truly pathetic display every time he tried to. He did not want to be pathetic. He wanted to be free again. Even though he probably did not quite understand what the word meant. He wanted his race back... He wanted his father back... He wanted his life back, even though he would probably be unable to handle it anymore. Vegeta had been brainwashed. So much that it was almost painful. Yes, pain. The pain changed him so much. The pain that he did not want to feel. The pain that he caused everywhere he went. That pain...

"Don't sit on the cold floor for so long. You're going to catch a cold." Bulma objected, but before he could say something like he did earlier, she splashed some water in her face and sighed in bliss. Ah, yes, that was just what she needed. Grunting, the Saiya-jin brushed past her and to his earlier bed.

Did he not feel free when he was with the little weak princess? Did he not feel more free when he was on Earth? He would never admit it, even to himself, but he did. He felt relieved. He felt... Alive...

No! He was not going to let her make him even more pathetic than he already was. He wanted this headache gone. He didn't want to think about all those things. He was quite aware that most of the things he was taught were here, on this old spacecraft. He was aware that Freeza was no father and that the words that come out of his mouth are as foul as they could be. But Vegeta's father had told him some of the things Freeza did as well. Who was he to believe? His instincts or her?

Without a word, he made his way to the door before her voice stopped him dead in his tracks before his hand could pull down the door handle.

"Where are you going?" She asked mildly calmly. Her voice was cold... He could only imagine how afraid she was at the moment. He was probably her only hope. She had no one else to lean on... But he was not the person that was going to fall for her charms again.

"It has nothing to do with you so I don't see a reason to explain myself to you."

"And that's it? After all I did for you, you'll just leave me in here and probably escape alone?!" Before he could object, she continued, even angrier than a second ago. "Are you that much of a coward so you wouldn't face your master again? Even if it means it will be your death?! How do you prefer to die, your highness? Pathetically or even more so?!" Every single of her words dripped with sarcasm and her try to offend him was much more than just visible. He'd be damned if she succeeded.

"And what do _you_ know about dying, woman? You have never seen people die! You could never know what it feels like to look at a squirming creature in your legs, begging you to spare its life before you blast it to oblivion." He snapped back, lowering his head so he was on her eye-level. "Even if some of your 'loyal' palace people have died, there was no bloodshed, there was no turmoil in any of it. But you are too pure and too good to kill, am I right? Her highness wants eternal peace all over the Universe. The sugary princess from the fairy-tales you so much love reading."

"I am _not_ sugary, and I do not wish eternal peace, Vegeta." She defended herself. "All I want is that Freeza would die, but if I leave it to you, am I sure you will be able to do nothing, judging by your injuries." She said before she was grabbed by the collar and pulled up.

"Listen here, your highness. You are entering dangerous grounds. I say you better keep that tongue of yours behind your teeth for I am not as tolerate as I was back on your planet, do you understand that? Or you don't have a quarter of the brains in that head than you claim to have?"

"Even if I'm not so smart or half as powerful as you are Vegeta, I have a life. I have my parents, I have my friends, I have a Kingdom. And what do you have, huh?! You're a Prince of a deceased race, a warrior with nothing to fight for. What do you really intend when you engage in a battle, Vegeta? Whom for do you fight for? Yourself? All you do, you do for yourself. You probably have no idea how to rule the world even if you destroyed Freeza. You'd be a selfish King that thinks about only himself as he looks at his miserable subjects and does nothing to help them. Even if you free yourself, you will have nothing but your pride again. You will still be no one to the Universe, you will mean nothing to anyone that hears your name, around your Palace or around this very spacecraft. But you don't have to worry about that, your Highness, for that won't happen. You are far too weak to face your fears, to pull your strength together and mostly - find a reason to finish it off. You have no reason to live, Vegeta, why are you so afraid of dying then? Who will mourn your death? Who will cry if you are gone? No one. Absolutely no one." She blurted out in her rage. She could not even register herself what she just said before the door slammed shut, leaving her be all by herself.

Burying her face in the pillow, the girl wondered what had come over her that instant and why did she have to pour all of her anger over Vegeta...

00000000000000000000000000

"I've let them have just enough fun..." The lizard said, brushing his bruised lip yet again. "It's time _I_ get to have fun." A cold chuckle yet again. "Take the girl, men; and bring her to me. I have some really special plans for her tonight."

His laughter echoed through the halls of the spacecraft eerily.

00000000000000000000000000

Vegeta stormed away from his former room where one of his now worst foes lay. How dare she talk to him like that?! How dare she say that to him like that?! Who was _she_ to tell him those things?! What made her think she knew him so well?! She knew nothing of him, nothing! And he'd be damned if he let her get to him so much.

But one thing she was right about. All he wanted was revenge. Revenge tasted good. And it would taste wonderful when he managed to beat Freeza. And that was exactly what he was planning to do.

Yet before he could do anything, he heard the woman screaming down the hall. He ran back, watching as the took her away some place. With a snort, he tried to convince himself that he didn't care what they did to her or where they were taking her in the first place. She was a pest. He didn't need her. He was just fine on his own. He had to worry more about himself in this moment. He had to find a way out of his situation, a way that would not make him feel ashamed of himself when he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Yet if he didn't care as he claimed, why was he trembling in rage just then?

000000000000000000000000000

"No! Leave me alone, damn you! Let me go! Let me _go!_" The princess whined helplessly as her clothes were getting torn off her body forcefully as the lizard continued to rough stroke her breasts. The whole situation was so disgusting. She didn't want to lose her virginity to _him_! Or like _this_! It was revolting! It was so low! She needed help and she needed it fast. Very fast. What was she to do?! She squirmed, kicked and hit, but to no avail. She was too weak. If he wanted her, she was sure that nothing could possibly stop him.

All of her clothes were gone off her flesh as her skin was in red lines at the points where the garments have been ripped off by the time the door burst open and a heavy panting Vegeta appeared. Yet he stood very still as he observed what was happening in front of his very eyes.

"Vegeta! _Help! Please!_" She begged through tears. She was so afraid. The bastard was already over her and spread her legs while chuckling coldly back at his pet.

"Yeah, Vegeta, help her. Don't you see how much in pain she is? Just because she knows you..."

But the youth wasn't doing anything. He just stood very still. Bulma thought that he wanted to see her get raped like this and her tears ran freely down her cheeks as she yelled and tried to push him away in vain. Her arms got trapped over her head.

The words sunk in. She was suffering because she knew him. She was suffering because he had been so careless as to show, even barely visible, affection towards this little creature. She had been foolish enough to want to help him. Foolish enough to think that she could take away his pain with her naivety. She had been foolish enough to actually want to be around him, whether for protection or whatever else there could be. And he had not pushed her away. And now she was there, laying helplessly on a bed that she did not want to be finding herself in at no point of her life.

Again, it was his fault. Why did he have to live after his people and his planet were destroyed? What did he live for? Whom did he live for? Was it some cosmic joke? Was _he_ a cosmic joke? Yet the anger did not come. He watched as the bastard positioned himself over her and no anger rose in him. He felt as if the whole moment was in slow motion.

The woman was a weakness. He did not want her. He didn't. But he didn't want the lizard to have her either. Not now, not ever. He had seen how females get raped countless times before in this very room as well, in front of his bare eyes. But Vegeta did not want her to be one of those females. He did not care about them. Did that mean he cared about her?...

"_VEGETA-A-A-A!_"

The prince stood still, his mouth slightly open...

Until...

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Love you all and yours sincerely, Hope-Chan.


	23. Ch23: Super Saiyajin part I

**Inevitability**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Super Saiya-jin part 1

"Vegeta! _Help! Please!_" She begged through tears. She was so afraid. The bastard was already over her and spread her legs while chuckling coldly back at his pet.

"Yeah, Vegeta, help her. Don't you see how much in pain she is? Just because she knows you..."

It was in that moment that everything for the boy stood still. His body, his mind, his heart. He was completely stoned, as he stood unmoving by the doorframe to Freeza's room with the dead guards laying by his feet. His head replayed the girl's plea as his eyes tried to refuse the sight in front of them, yet his head was too numb to move away. He couldn't. He shouldn't. He had to do something. Anything. That was the only thought that crossed his mind that moment.

"_VEGETA-A-A-A!_"

That did it for him and his stillness. Something inside him blew apart. He felt as if he had never felt such anger before. Not when his father had been destroyed, not when his planet was completely wiped out the face of the Universe. No. Nothing compared to this. Nothing could ever compare to it. The lizard was touching what was his. Or at least at that moment he didn't have time to debate to whom the Princess belonged. He knew only that at that very moment, his mind claimed her his, and he would by _no_ chance in this life let Freeza touch anything his.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A!" Vegeta's blue aura surrounded him in a matter of a millisecond. It burst out of him, radiating around the space by him. Freeza's cold chuckle seemed like it faded away as the Prince's bellow increased. He had reached his highest level, but his yells had not stopped. He was squeezing his body till the last drop of power was ready to be used.

The boy's fists tightened and every single one of his muscles seemed to have tensed. His lungs seemed to hold longer than ever before, as his scream did not cease.

His mind turned back on, millions of thoughts racing in his mind. He had let the reptile take his people, his father, his planet, his pride, his life away. He was not going to let him take the only person that have ever showed affection to him perish as well. She was not guilty for being weak. She was not guilty for being able to feel and that her feelings were going to kill her one of those days, in one-way or another. But he'd be damned forever if he let a single hair fall from her head because of him. No. She was not going to suffer because she knew him. No. _No... NO!_

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A!" Bulma watched in awe as she grabbed the satin sheets tightly to her body, noticing that Freeza had shifted his attention to the powering up teen. What was going on? Vegeta had really decided to help her, after being so quiet all this time? And what good was it going to be anyway? Had he not tried killing his master plenty of times? No matter what she said earlier, she knew that if something happened to him, she'd mourn his death. She'd be sad if he was to die right then and there, but she was too scared to move or say anything. And what could she? All that her brain could currently register was the Saiya-jin by the door being surrounded by a blue aura that was switching constantly to...golden?

Vegeta felt the raw emotion entangle him in its tight embrace. He felt as if his insides were on fire, as if power was flowing from every ounce of his body. Yes, that was it. He had to give in to this creepy feeling. But wouldn't it take him out of control? What if he hurt Bulma in his berserk state? But something told him that if he could control himself in his Oozaru form, he would be able to handle this newfound power as well. He had to trust himself so that the power trusted itself with him as well.

Letting go of all mental restraints, an explosion followed and the whole spacecraft shook, as if feeling the rage of the Saiya-jin no Ouji. It shook violently as the youth's fist dripped with his fresh blood from his fingers' tight grip. Yes. He could feel it. He could feel the warmth of it. The warmth of his new power. The wonderful feeling of finally being free. Yes, that was it. He had finally been fulfilled. He had grown stronger! He knew he could do anything right then.

As the smoke cleared, Freeza tumbled out of bed. How was it possible? Was that he saw what he thought it was? If it was indeed, how could it have possibly happened? He had tested the boy; he knew that his capacity was far below such power. But he obviously proved him to be wrong. For the changed appearance and the flowing power was a proof that he was, indeed, a goner.

Bulma opened her eyes slowly as she had closed them in fear she might otherwise lose them. Vegeta's voice was no more to be heard. She looked at him, nearly gasping at what stood before her.

He was, in fact, no longer Vegeta. He was a creature more superior to the one with the name Vegeta. His hair and eyebrows were no more the dark onyx colour that they were. They were now a beautiful dark blonde. His obsidian orbs were a teal colour, matching her own, with no pupils. The blue aura that he previously possessed was now replaced with a relaxing golden one, that she was sure was not calming Freeza, but scaring the living daylights out of him. The Princess smiled calmly at her Prince. She liked the reference... _Her_ Prince... It sounded nice... He was now completely different and exactly the same in a strange mix in the time. She didn't know how she could describe the way she felt his appearance at the time, but she knew that everything was going to be okay... Somehow, she just trusted the Saiya-jin Prince blindly...

"You weren't supposed to reach such a power level, monkey boy..." The tyrant tried his hardest to keep his dignity and not stutter while speaking. "I will be forced to let you acknowledge your position!"

"You are no longer my master, Freeza." God, even his voice was sexier, Bulma thought, her heart nearly melting in the roller coaster of emotions she was enduring the whole day. "I will let you manipulate me no longer. I am not your _toy_, you twisted freak!" He bellowed, making the lizard grit his teeth in anger. "The slave is to become a master soon enough." The Super Saiya-jin's cold chuckle made goose bumps cover her whole body. He was so scary that it made him strangely a turn on. Or was it her own nudity that made her uncomfortable? Bulma shook her head. She was beginning to scare herself out...

"You were supposed to be broken after I take the last thing that I gave to you." Freeza seethed between his clenched teeth as he took a fighting stance.

"Have you not learned all these years that I do _not_ get broken?" Mocking laughter escaped the Saiya-jin's lips as his tail swung freely around his legs with sharp threatening movements. "Besides, you the fuck do you think you are?!" Suddenly, the temperature in the room seemed to rise. "You cannot play with the Prince of the Saiya-jins like that! You cannot do as if I belong to you! You fucking took everything from me! Everything I respected and everyone that respected me back, if only because of my title!" His angry yell caused Freeza's eyes to twitch slightly. "You think you can toy with my anger for so long and get away with it?!" He tightened his hold on his fists again.

"Even if you have reached your Super form, monkey, you are still no match for me!" The reptile sounded terribly unconvincing. "You will fear my wrath when I am done with you, moron. You will regret the day you were born!" Freeza also began powering up. The bastard was famous for he could change his forms five times, of course, his final one being the most powerful. Because of their fight earlier, he was already in his second one.

Taking the hint of the perfect timing, Vegeta slipped by the yelling man to the bed, where Bulma had wrapped herself in the satin sheets.

"Woman, get the hell out of here! This is going to get ugly and I do not intend to save your ass all the time!" He hissed at her between his clenched teeth, but the girl seemed not to mind his tone as she smiled widely at him.

"I knew you'd do something!" She cheered out of her character, overtaken by the excitement before being taken in his hands with the sheets and pushed out of the door.

"Go to my room and wait there, woman! Try not to draw the attention of the remaining low-life dogs on your way there." And with that she had been shoved away with the sliding door locked. Bulma sighed and took off towards the room Vegeta had told her to. She did not mind. At least she would have the feeling that he was by her.

0000000000000000000000

"Now that you have secured your little bitch's pathetic life, get ready for the last time I'm going to whip your ass, monkey. I will no longer tolerate your insolence!" The creature said, waving its long white tail like a whip behind his short body. He had completely changed... He looked like a little man with a bald purple head. But his power level did not scare the Super Saiya-jin and Freeza knew that very well.

"There is nothing you can say or do that can scare me, imbecile." A wicked grin took over the Prince's features. "It's time for a payback for everything you said and did to me all of these years. I will make you suffer the humiliation and pain that you caused me all this time."

0000000000000000000000

Bulma crawled onto Vegeta's bed after closing the door quietly. Wrapping the sheet around her body, she looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. She was going to live! She was going to go home again! She was going to have time to talk with them! She'd have the opportunity to know life, she'd experience love, and she might even be a mother some day!

Her happy expression faltered... She'd experience love?... Didn't she already know that one?... Or was it just her? Did the dramatic twists of her life make her feel these illusionary feelings? Did they really exist? But she felt like that even before Freeza came for them. Why did he come anyway? Why did he challenge his own luck with getting Vegeta to know her in the first place? Was he so sure that the boy was not the Legendary and was not even capable of becoming so strong that he had actually toyed with the youth's temperament so brutally?

The princess could fully understand why Vegeta hated the lizard now. She could not imagine her life without being free, under no circumstances, not to mention the ones that the Saiya-jin had himself served. The female could only admire the physical and mental strength that the Prince had developed to shelter him in his life on board. She fully understood why he was the way he was... A sigh escaped her lips before they pulled into a gentle smile. When had she become so understanding?

The girl figured that most of the guards had probably gone in the direction of the fight, which was the opposite side of the ship. She decided to go to the control room and see if she could contact her parents and tell them everything was going to be okay. With a wide grin she began looking for something to wear among Vegeta's things.

00000000000000000000000

The Saiya-jin brushing his bleeding lips. He had long forgotten about his few broken ribs and his bleeding limbs. Revenge was sweet. So very sweet. The sadistic grin returned to its place as he watched how Freeza crawled, leaving a trace of blood on his tiled floor as he did so.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't have tried the trick with the tail..." His grin widened as his eyes followed the lizard's actions. He was having so much fun that he never thought he would experience all his life. Freeza had just a moment ago tried to choke the proud Saiya-jin Prince with his tail before he got it violently ripped off his body. Now, the thing agonized next to its bleeding owner.

"You'll pay for your arrogance, monkey prince..." The creature muttered, standing back on his legs, yet having a hard time keeping his balance with no tail. Vegeta shook his head dejectedly.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah! The roles have switched my gay "master". You'll be the one crawling at _my_ feet, and I'll do the ass kicking." The smirk widened yet again as the Prince swung his leg and connected it directly with Freeza's jaw, throwing him to the opposite side of the room. "And some ass kicking I'm going to do."

000000000000000000000000

Bulma heard a huge explosion that shook all of the appliances in the control room as she gripped tightly the back of her chair.

"What was that, dear?" Her mother asked from the receiver.

"It's nothing, mom. So, I set the course towards Earth and I think we'll be there in a matter of six hours or so."

"I'm so happy that you're fine, honey! We thought we would never see you again!" Bulma could almost feel her mother getting all teary eyed over the station. She rolled her eyes.

"If you were so worried then why didn't you help me?!" She yelled at the receiver. She knew why they didn't. They didn't do it for the same reason that she wouldn't if it was her in their place. But she had the right to be pissed off, right?

"Woman, what are you doing here?!" Vegeta's voice surprised her as she jerked her head to him.

"Mom, I have to get going. I'll call you back before we get there." Without waiting for her mother to reply, Bulma shut off the connection and rushed towards her savior.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

A/N: Okay, people, I am sorry that I had to stop in mid chapter, but I _refuse_ to ruin this fic! No matter how hard I try, inspiration won't come! I can't write with any inspiration, that would be a total disaster. I am rushing because I'll be leaving tomorrow. I know what I promised, but I found out that I will be returning the following Saturday, 18th. I will do my best to have the rest of the chapter and the epilogue written by then. I hope I will be returning every Saturday and Sunday, and I will do all in my powers, especially the first few weeks when I won't have much work, to get the story done and posted, as well as edited. I want you all and I myself to thank to Bex-chan, who has taken on the nearly impossible in my eyes task to edit all of the chapters of "Inevitability"! Thank you babe, you rule! And don't forget about me, you guys! And expect the update at 18th, or 19th! But that doesn't mean I won't appreciate it if you review... Lol. :D


	24. Ch24: Super Saiyajin part II

**Inevitability**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Super Saiya-jin part II

As she approached Vegeta slowly, Bulma noted that he was no longer with the golden hair and teal eyes. Not to mention he looked even worse from earlier. Earlier... Wait a second!? He fought in his state!? Even though he was so badly injured, he still found the power in himself to still fight!? So fast after the previous encounter!? How could she have possibly demanded help from him, in his state!? On the other hand, how could she not, she had not even a quarter of the power she needed to protect herself and, mostly, her body to Freeza.

As she stood in front of him, the girl's hand reached out to his eyebrow, which had a huge slit over it and blood was oozing mercilessly in his eye. A frown graced the Princess' lips. He had gotten himself beat up again. But by the look on his face and the way she felt around him, she could say that he had not lost.

"What happened?" She finally asked before getting pushed back. The Saiya-jin collapsed in the seat in front of the control panel of the spacecraft and was about to change something before she informed him, "We're set towards Earth. We will be arriving there soon."

His eyes snapped back to her angrily and searched her orbs for something. As she did not move nor say anything, he turned his head away and stood up with a low groan. Damn, his ribcage hurt like hell right about then. Everything was collapsing...

"It's none of your concern and who the fuck gave you permission to reset the course!? I though I told you to stay in my room, idiot! You could've got in more trouble then you already have. I'm getting _sick_ of saving your sorry ass, Princess." He hissed the last sentence between his tightly clenched teeth as he took off towards the training grounds, next to which was located the med room. Bulma growled in irritation lowly and followed him suitably.

"How dare you talk to me like that!?" She snapped back at him venomously and halted her fierce storming after the Saiya-jin Prince as he stopped mid-step as well, turning over his heel to face her. There was a look in his eyes that she could not quite decipher.

"I am the strongest being in the Universe. I will talk however I want, woman." He chuckled cruelly again and resumed his way towards the med room. Bulma however did not. She stood still on her place, watching him go. He... He was so different... But did what he say mean he killed Freeza? Was that what the explosion that shook the whole ship meant? She needed to know. She needed to talk to him. She needed to clear things up.

She cautiously entered through the sliding door of the med room, instantly spotting the Saiya-jin on one of the beds there, treating his wounds. Another frown took over her face as she came closer to him and stared at him bandaging his left arm.

"I thought I made myself quite clear. I do not wish to see you now, woman." He said not looking up from his current working. A sigh escaped Bulma's lips as she went over to help him.

"For so much time you have not learnt how to do this properly..." Her voice trailed off as the Princess completely ignored Vegeta's previous words to her. He glared intensely at her as she grabbed the lint and the cotton, completely ignorant of the daggers he was throwing at her with his glare.

"What do you want?" He suddenly asked, startling her at first.

"What happened?" The female repeated her question from earlier, demanding an answer for her stirring curiosity.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"What happened is what was bound to happen some day." He said this time, not looking up at her.

"So... You won?"

"Of course I won!" He snapped back defensively. "Stupid woman..." He muttered before a hiss escaped his mouth as Bulma pressed the cotton drenched in disinfectant against the Saiya-jin's bleeding arm. "You enjoy tremendously doing that, don't you?"

"How on Earth did you possibly guess?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Whatever..." The Prince mumbled before looking out of the nearby window. Ah, space... How much time had it been since he was last on this ship? Not that he enjoyed being there at all... It was full of bad memories to him, memories that he wished he would just erase from his mind, yet they were too scarring to let themselves just leave like that. He knew from this day that he had, indeed, been scarred for eternity... Not physically, but mentally. He wished he could wipe it all out of his mind, be the Prince of his race he had been taught at his young few years of life he had to be. But what did he have left now? He had no race, he had no planet, he had no home, he had no family and certainly he had no friends; he had no mate, he had no life... He had lost it, lost all that he once upon a time he had on Freeza, on his _"master"_... A lizard that he detested from the day he had first seen him... But at least he had regained his pride, he had power! Power to survive, power to slave! Power to claim a planet his and purge all other creatures on it that he would not find useful. But then again, what good would it possibly do? Would it help him get his race back? Would it help him regain his lost life? Would it gain him the respect and fear he should have as the strongest being in the Universe, the Prince of a Lost Race, that he never got to be a King of and never will get? What good was all that he had reclaimed tonight if it would not turn back time?!

The Saiya-jin had hoped that with Freeza gone, he would feel better, feel free. That he would be relieved. But he had been wrong. Nothing changed. He was still a disappointment, to his father, to his race, to himself. He had reached Super Saiya-jin. Who respected him? Who knew him? No one did. Yes, they would learn of the mighty Saiya-jin Prince, the Strongest of All. They would hear and feel for his power. But what did it actually matter if his father didn't see him, if he didn't become a King of his own race? A race that no longer existed...

"For the power you have you sure look stressed out." Bulma half-joked but instantly regretted what she said as the scowl on the boy's face only deepened. Hey, since when had he become so touchy!? "Vegeta?..." She stopped her movements and sat down next to him on the bed. "What do you think of doing now?"

The Saiya-jin understood perfectly well that she was not talking about what he was planning to do on the ship. She meant what he was going to do after he destroyed all of the things that would remind him of his slavery. All the things that held the disgrace he had endured all of his life... What was he going to do? What could he do? Where would he start from? Because of what purpose would he keep on living? All of this time, his only goal was to kill Freeza. He was so blind in his rage that he had not noted that it had become the reason for him to exist. Revenge.

Well, he got his revenge. And now what? He had never thought what he would do after it. Never had he thought what would become of him after. Sure, he was aware he was going to be respected for his power. But what good was it to have the respect of weaklings?

"You could always stay on Earth, if you'd like..."

"I don't want to stay on your pathetic mud ball excuse of a planet." He retorted with a snort.

"You don't need to be a fucking ass about it. I was just trying to freaking help!" She yelled at him and stood in front of him to take care of the final thing - the slit over his brow.

Vegeta said nothing about her statements. He just stared weirdly at her, with an expressionless facade covering his face as he observed her actions carefully, as if she would attack him or something if he did not pay attention.

"And you could at least friggin' tell me what happened in there. I was fucking worried about your sorry ass!" She pressed the cotton ball against his cut roughly again, but this time he did not acknowledge any pain.

"For a Princess you have quite a sharp tongue." He noted slowly.

"What's it to you, anyway..." She snorted like he usually did in such situations. "Dumb bastard. I hoped you would destroy one another. You would've made the Universe a favor." Bulma muttered under her nose as Vegeta continued looking strangely at her, just as he did earlier. She glanced back at him for a second without blinking. "What?" She asked after.

"Women... Such an enigma." He muttered after that and zoned out again, deep in thought. A sigh soon followed that had escaped from Bulma's slightly parted lips.

"Look who's saying it. You know what, I actually don't care. Do whatever you want! I wish I never see you again!" She snapped and turned on her heel to the door.

"Don't lie."

Silence. She made no move to go out the door. Her head was facing the floor as his was directed to her form at the sliding door.

"I hate you..." She hissed out, finally breaking the stillness.

"It's mutual."

More silence.

"H-How... H-How could I be so foolish..." Bulma mumbled after a few minutes and clutched her hands to her chest. "I knew from the beginning that you had no heart, could feel no emotion, but I still wanted to make you feel better, with all I had to offer..." She spoke mostly to herself. The girl did not even notice as the male approached her slowly. "H-How could I get myself to care for someone like...like _you_!?"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

The female's head whipped at his direction. Vegeta was taken aback by the tears that were misting her eyes and the furious frown on her face. Did he do that?

"You're such a bastard!" She snapped and crossed her arms angrily over her chest, walking out of the med room only to have her elbow caught by the firm grip of the Saiya-jin no Ouji's strong hand.

He didn't know what to say after her words. What could he say? He felt stupid. He hated feeling stupid and helpless. And that's how he felt at that same moment. She had given him a Palace. A training room. Food and a bed. She had given him most of her attention, shared so much of her day with him. Vegeta tried to assure himself that all those things he had not wanted from her, that he did not need them. But deep down he knew that it was only a lie. The worst part was that the same place deep inside him told him that he even enjoyed all those things. He had not smiled. He had not laughed. He had not showed any appreciation. He had not felt anything. He did not wish to feel anything.

But as strong willed as he might have been, he could not deny the fact that he had... Well, what the woman would call "fun", on Earth. And in that moment, his whole mind shut off, blank... He just wanted something, to do something to compensate things. Yet he did not know what. So, he did the only thing he could think of.

His hand pulled her closer as his mouth claimed hers in a swift movement. Bulma did not move at all in the beginning. She was shocked. He had done it again. She had enough of being confused by him like that. She did not wish her mind to become any more fucked up than it already was. But the tender gesture, the gentle embrace and his warmth... She could not resist him as her arms snaked around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Her action, however, only served to make things worse. It stirred something inside the Saiya-jin Prince. He felt a sudden urge to hold her, not to let her go ever again, a sudden possessiveness that he was not even aware of at the time. He wanted to be with her, become fulfilled, feel the excitement. He had felt this way before, of course. He could recall several times that he felt like that about the Earth Princess. But never before had the urge been so strong. No, this time he could not shake it off. He wanted her. Even the voice in the back of his head could not stop him from having her.

Unknown to him, Bulma had the same debate in her mind as her arms ruffled the thick hairs of the Saiya-jin Prince. She had been so confused earlier. She didn't know what to think. But she had thought just enough. She wanted him. At that moment, the passion took over her. Even if she regretted it later, even if her conscience didn't leave her alone, she wanted him. She wanted to have him, once for real, to be near him this way, to feel his warmth against her bare skin... To feel his gentle touch over her...

Without discussing things any more with their inner selves, the two youths backed away to the direction of Vegeta's room.

For even just this once, they wanted to know what the warmth of another meant...

0000000000000000000000000

**Three hours later...**

The bigger ship connected with the steadily moving one. Several armed men invaded the control room and checked the course. A planet called Earth. The spiky haired man behind then snarled. He had heard of this planet before. What would Freeza want from such a weak planet?!

"Sire, we have searched the ship over. We haven't found any trace of Lord Freeza and his people, but there is blood everywhere. We assume there had been a fight here earlier." The man bowed in respect after his report.

A wicked and proud smile pulled on the King's lips.

"Ah, yes. I knew my son wouldn't leave things that way. Have you retreated him yet?"

"He is on his way here right now, sire."

The King's face twisted into an even wider smirk.

"I am content with your work, Sayah. You're dismissed for now." The warrior bowed in respect and stepped back from his King. Well, the fun was just about to begin.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Vegeta pulled his nude body out of bed where he had been lying next to Bulma for the last... He glanced at the watch by his bed. Three hours. Ah, it had been a wonderful and productive night, indeed. For an inexperienced girl she had been quite a good lay. The Prince tried to convince himself that was just what she had been to him tonight. She had said it herself. He was not capable of loving her, caring for her the way she wanted and needed. He knew that he was not good enough for her. And he would never demand of her to stay with him.

He pulled himself into his spandex suit and got out of the room, throwing a final glance at the sleeping girl sprawled on his bed. A small sad smile stretched on his lips for mere seconds before he turned his head away. At least now he knew that no one was going to ever take her from him. She had given herself to him, willingly, knowing better than anyone else who he was. She had agreed silently to be his for an eternity, no matter whom she got wed to in the next years.

The sliding door opened and a Saiya-jin stood in front of his Prince. Vegeta blinked several times before feeling many other ki's on board. He had been so foolish as to let his guard down, knowing that the whole spacecraft was empty. A familiar energy struck him...

The guard looked rather stunned at his Prince. He recognized him immediately as the boy was almost an exact replica of his father, minus the goatee. He noted fast the girl behind him on the bed but averted his gaze quickly, knowing how possessive regals were of their mates.

"Sire, your father wishes to see you." He blurted out with a slight bow of his head.

What?! His father?! But his father was- Wait a minute... Vegeta tried to recall something. Anything that might hint something strange, as this, happening... No... She couldn't... 'I'm not as selfish as you might think, Vegeta.' That was what she had said. Could it be?... But why?! His head jerked back to her. His eyes slightly wider, disbelieving what his mind was telling him. Did she... Did she collect those balls only to revive his race? Why!?...

"Tell him I'm coming." He ordered and shut the door in front of the stunned guard. He needed to do something first...

0000000000000000000000000000 00

And there we are! What do you think? Was it too corny? Don't worry, the whole fic is like that, ahahahaha! Anyway... Tell me what you think. I need some backing up, people!

Oh, yeah. There's only the epilogue to write more and I'm done! Whoo! Go me!


	25. Last Chapter: One More Final

**Inevitability**

Last Chapter: One More Final

Vegeta glared at his older version before himself. Neither of the two males made any movement to acknowledge each other's existence, even though they were staring right into one another's eyes. The guards by them stood completely still as well, not knowing what to expect of the meeting and the looks their ruler and his son were exchanging. To them it looked like they had some kind of mental battle with each other, as if they had some sort of mental bond that helped them speak by telepathy, even though they knew such a thing was more than just impossible, so they just sat back and observed what the two regals were doing.

In the next moment a firm smirk pulled on the King's face as he spread his arms, probably a sad attempt at a hug.

"Son! You are alive! I knew you would make it!" His father said out really loud. Most of the guards that were near them had to partially cringe at his tone. Vegeta however did not even flinch. He watched his father with hatred boiling visibly in the pits that his onyx orbs represented. When he saw his son would not obey the King's "need" for a hug, he pulled the younger Saiya-jin closer and wrapped his massive arms around him. "I can smell her on you, boy. Do I get this you have already found a mate _and_ destroyed Freeza?" He whispered into his son's ear.

At first the Prince was partially surprised, but then the scowl returned to his face.

"Don't you dare touch her. She's on her way to Earth with a rescue pod." He whispered back and pushed his father away, walking over to the control panel and typing the coordinates of a planet he had not been on for so many years and he was quite thankful he had not. Planet Cold. "Not a single one of you shall lay even a finger on the space pod." He bellowed and pointed at the screen to make sure they saw which pod he is talking about. "Or you'll deeply regret it." He hissed between his clenched teeth as he collapsed on the seat in front of the huge screen. "Oh, and, by the way," he turned his head slightly over his shoulder as he spoke, "We're going to planet Cold to finish off anything that has to do with Freeza and his fucking family. Then we shall reclaim the Universe ours..." A sly smirk covered the Prince's face.

At first no one really reacted, but then the whole ship seemed to have blown up as the Saiya-jins cheered for their new leader.

King Vegeta also smirked. Yes, Vegeta was his father's son...

* * *

Bulma slowly stirred in her sleep. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and rolled over, hoping to find the familiar warmth by her side, only to find with a frown that she was no longer in the nice comfy bed. Her eyes slowly got used to the dark as she glanced around the place she was finding herself in.

And then it hit her. It was a space pod. A rescue space pod. He had thrown her into a space pod and probably took off somewhere.

Tears welled up in the girl's eyes as the princess' snow-white hand grasped the sheet and pulled it closer to her. She noted that she had something over herself, at least. She was sure if anything, he wouldn't want anyone to see her naked since he had just taken her. She was quite sure he was more possessive than that!

Taken her... More tears spilled from the earthling's eyes. She had let herself get so caught up in the passion of the moment that she would probably regret it forever... She shook her head furiously. Why did she have to be so foolish, so stupid, even after he told her all those things, even though she was sure he was not going to stay with her. He never wanted to, never intended to. Why would he have started after he even had his only previously forbidden fun with her.

He was nothing but trouble to her, she tried to assure herself. But even if he was, she still wanted him. She still wanted to feel how his warm skin brushed against hers. She wanted to know that he was still there, that he was peacefully asleep by her side and not to be afraid that when she woke up he wouldn't be there. She wanted him, but wanted to be sure about him in the same time. But 'sure' and 'Vegeta' do not rhyme...

With a sigh the princess furiously brushed her tears away. She was not going to cry over him. It was over... She would probably never see him again, and if it was, it was probably going to be a business meeting, a treaty or in the worst case, a war. Bulma had no other choice but to do her best at forgetting him. With a sad smile she remembered how much she doubted innocent little Yamcha, while the devil was taking his way with her. Yes, she was so caught up in her own little world that she had completely forgotten that Vegeta was officially a Prince again since none other but her revived his race.

The girl buried her face in her bent knees. What was going to happen of her? How was she going to live with all that she knew and the nightmare that she had made reality for the whole Universe!?

* * *

Vegeta was watching as his people worked their way on the keyboard and were typing what he was telling them. Ah, how fun being a Prince could actually be. He had quite forgotten how it felt.

"Why don't we start off with Earth. We are already so near it. If you want to take over the Universe, you-"

"I don't remember wanting your advice, old man." Vegeta hissed at his father, who in returned glared daggers back at him.

"Don't you dare talking to me like that, boy, you are still a mere Prince-" A hot wave and breeze passed through the King as his son's aura exploded in golden while his eye and hair color changed. The teal glare of the Super Saiya-jin made every one in the room freeze in whatever activity they were performing. All of them wanted to see this ultimate creature that they believed was only a myth.

"I am the Strongest being in the Universe, _NOT A MERE PRINCE, OLD MAN!_ You will treat me with the respect I deserve, or I will be forced to take the crown forcefully off your head." He threatened and let his power level fall back to normal. His father's eyes were still slightly bigger as the youth sat on a chair near the control panel. "What are you still looking at, idiots!? Back to work!!" He screamed and the lively atmosphere returned back to the room. "You will _never_ touch the Earth, or any of its current allies. _NEVER!_ Understood?" Vegeta glared at his father, who in turn only smirked.

Yes, his son indeed seemed to have a mate. An earthling. Well, Vegeta was always a strange bird...

* * *

Bulma put on the rest of the clothes she found in the space pod she had been traveling in the past two hours and looked around the dock. There was no one else but the usual guard on their posts. A frown graced the princess' lips as she stepped further to the throne room where she guessed her mother and father were currently located.

As she opened the huge wooden doors with a heavy scowl plastered on her face she saw all the heads in the room turn their attention to her. Huge grins spread over everyone's faces and her mother ran towards her, pulling her in a gentle hug while burying her face into the young woman's neck.

"Oh, sweetie, we were so worried about you! We thought we would never see you again!" She cried in her daughter's neck, only to be pushed away a little by the teen.

"That's why I called you, mother, so you wouldn't worry about me." Her mother completely pulled away, looking back at her father and, scowling Bulma noted, Yamcha for some kind of... backup? When she received nothing but a nod from her husband, the Queen continued.

"Since we received such a scare, dear, we thought... Well... We wanted to tell you that we have decided to... Marry you to Prince Yamcha." Bulma froze in her place, her eyes getting bigger. No... She didn't just say that.

"You _decided_?...." She repeated numbly. "_You_ decided..... _YOU DECIDED_!? _HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY DECIDE SUCH THINGS WITHOUT ME!!?!!! HOW!?!!!!" _The princess yelled for her dear life. No, that was not happening... It wasn't happening!!!

Her mother's hurt expression told her that she was probably against it, but gave in at the end. Hell, what did she care, she fucking gave in!!

"Sweetie, we want you to be happy! Yamcha is a nice boy, he will give you the protection, the love and the respect you will deserve as a wife. With him around you I am quite sure you are going to be fulfilled! A good husband is everything a woman needs, honey, you need to understand me."

"No, _I don't!_ And I don't _want_ to! How... How could you!?" She let her tears fall freely in front of all the servants and people inhabiting the room but she did not care. All she thought about was the last thing she had lost this day... Not wanting to hear another words about it, the girl ran towards her room, leaving her worried parents all by themselves, trying to figure out a way to mend things now...

* * *

The Princess shut the door behind herself and locked it, throwing herself on the soft covers of her bed. At least someone believed she would surely be back. Ah, that Chichi... What would she do without her?...

Bulma rolled back on her bed and looked towards the ceiling. She had lost her virginity... She had lost it to someone that would care less about her their whole life. She had lost her pride to herself. She had given in to the temptation that Vegeta represented all this time. She could not resist him anymore, she had given up. She had lost her heart, had it shattered into the hands of a murderer, that was going to plague the whole Universe with no mercy for "weaklings" such as her own country. And, who could know, he would probably come to take over her planet as well?...

But most important of all, she had lost her freedom. She had lost her freedom to someone that didn't deserve it. Yes, her mother was probably right, it was perhaps really nice to have a caring husband... But what if she didn't care back for him the way she should, as a wife? Why wouldn't her mother want to understand that? Why wouldn't her father listen to what she was saying!?

Tears spilled from the girl's eyes again. Everything was collapsing.... Everything was collapsing right in front of her very eyes and she could do nothing about it... She had let it all fall apart. She had ruined herself... Her own life...

"Why did I have to love you so much, Vegeta, why..." Her words faded away in the darkness that engulfed her very soul at the same moment the words passed her lips. A glare took over her features as a heavy scowl made its way to her beautiful yet pale face. "No... You are not something to cry over, you jerk... I will forget you... And hopefully I will hate you!..." She brushed her tears angrily away. It shouldn't be so hard to hate someone that had taken everything from you, she assured herself...

**_THE END_**

* * *

_A/N:_ There is a sequel up, called "Incapability".


End file.
